And Everything Changes
by the art of falling up
Summary: Yeah i know a lot of people do the whole "new girl in town" thing but its more then that. Jojo is growing as a Who and nothing will be the same when everything changes.
1. Chapter 1

AN- I don't own any of the pre created characters like Jojo and his family if it's in the movie I don't own it. I am simply using the characters for my story. I do own the characters that weren't originally in Horton Hears a Who, like Carey and her family. I hope you enjoy this fan fic I put together and find it worth the time to read.

Chap 1 The Opposing Situation

When a new family moves in to Whoville there is always a lot of talk and goings on that happens and before long the whole town knows about it. Thus it was the topic of the McDodd family's Dinner table that Evening. Everyone seemed to be disusing what they had heard of or scene of the new comers. The mayor, Ned, was asking and taking note of everything each of his 97 children told him, trying to get a good idea of how he should welcome them to Whoville.

"I heard from Marry that they had only three children!"

"Sammy told me that they moved into that house that was empty for a long time."

"Jane heard from Chare who heard from Amanda that they have a son, and he's really cute."

"toof!"

"I saw a lot of pink stuff so they must have a little girl! I hope she'll be my friend!"

"They have a daughter and she is really short!"

At the word short Jojo sat up a little straighter. He was the only son out of his dad's 97 kids and happened to be the shortest who in Whoville. Could there be someone smaller than me? He thought as his turn came to speak. He sighed and sank back down, tying to prepare himself for it.

"So Jojo what have you heard about the new family?" Ned said cheerfully ruffling his sons black hair. Jojo said nothing blowing it back into in front of his face. "Come on you must have heard something!" he said trying to get him to talk.

I've heard a lot of things, but that doesn't mean they are true. Jojo thought.

"Have you seen them?" Ned persisted. Jojo shook his head. "Jojo I'm just trying to be a good mayor, these are the kind of things you will probably face when you take my place. Hey that rhymed!" Jojo sighed and looked away.

Yeah dad 'cause that's exactly what I want, Jojo thought sarcastically.

"Okay well if you have anything you want to tell me I'm open to hear it," Ned smiled.

Sure you are dad, but if I told you everything I want to tell you, you would hate me. He hopped down from his chair once his turn was over. He walked out of the kitchen, down the hall and into his room before anyone could ask him anything else. He let out another sigh flopping down onto his bed. School started tomorrow and it wasn't going to be fun. It's just going to be the same as last year. He said to himself. But he wouldn't know how wrong he was until much later. After tomorrow things would start to change!

Carey opened her eyes her alarm clock was going off. She moaned it was the first day of school. New town, new school, new life, no friends. She thought as she rolled out of bed. The room was dark and she fumbled for the light switch. Upon finding it she turned it on, wincing at the brightness. Once she was use to it she stumbled over to the mirror and sighed at the sight of her hair. It was sticking up in every direction!

Okay that's the last time I'm ever going to bed with wet hair! She said to herself and grabbed the brush, squirt bottle and hair straightener. About 10 minutes later her short, black hair was straight and back to normal, almost covering her left eye. She finished getting ready then grabbed her backpack and went out of her bedroom.

"Hey honey," her mom, Christa said turning to look at her eldest. Carey mumbled a hello and sat down at the table. Everything was quiet except for the sound of cabinets and drawers opening or closing. She sighed resting her head on the table as an uneasy feeling appeared in her stomach. I don't want to go to school I won't know anyone and I'll probably get lost. She groaned.

"What's wrong?" her mom said putting a sandwich in Carey's lunch box.

"Nothing." she said.


	2. Chapter 2

- chap 2 A Bus Ride and The New Kid

"Good luck today Jojo," His parents chimed together as he closed the door to his house. He rolled his eyes sighing at his embarrassing family habits. He walked slowly to the bus stop with his hands in his pockets and headphones in his ears, hopping that today would go smoothly without too much trouble. He reached the stop just as the bus was pulling up and he got on sitting down in the first empty seat available. He sighed and turned up the volume.

As he drowned out everything with music, Jojo closed his eyes, wishing that the day was over but at the same time not wanting to go back home and have to "tell" his dad what a "fantastic" day he had.

I wish I was still asleep. My dreams are better than my realities, he thought resting his head on the window.

Carey stood at the bus stop with her headphones on staring at her schedule.

Well I hope they are at least interesting! I hope I don't get any bad teachers! I hope that I won't have to be alone! I hope there will be someone there who will at least try to understand me. She said to herself. I just wanna go home and go back to sleep it's too early for all this thinking.

The bus pulled up and she got on still looking at the folded paper in her hands. She glanced up to find a seat but tripped over the last step. She fell, her headphones came off and she dropped her schedule. There was laughter. She stood up and sighed, brushed herself off trying to hide the reddening in her cheeks.

Nice entrance, typical teen drama flick move, she though as she sat down in an empty seat, rubbing her head.

Jojo glanced up from his lap when he heard a thump. A girl with black, purple and gray striped fur had fallen and was now heaving herself off the bus floor. Her face want scarlet when she stood up. He only had a second to notice how tall she was before sitting down across from him.

Maybe this is the new girl? Her blue eyes were swinging with tears now; he looked away feeling sorry for her but not wanting to get involved. He knew drama all too well from his sisters and he didn't need to start any here and now. Instead he turned his attention to the Whoville that was flashing past out the window. Please let things go normal today. He begged to no one in particular as he sank lower in the seat.

Don't you dare cry now! Carey scolded herself, as she stared out the window. You have got to be strong now; you're the new kid so you don't have anyone to stand up for you like you did back then. Her old friend's faces flashed in her head but she pushed them away. Thinking about them will only make you miss them more. She turned up her music louder trying to drown out all of her emotions, becoming numb to them.

The bus picked up two more stops of kids then it was off to Whoville High School. She sighed as she caught sight of the large building, wondering if it would be anything like her old school. She changed the song on her Whopod and got off the bus and after taking a deep breath walked toward the school.

Jojo followed the new girl off the bus with his hands in his pockets. He pulled out his schedule from his back pocket and glanced down at the list of hells he would have to get through this year. He winced again even though he had looked at it a thousand times.

I didn't even sign up for some of these! He thought. Journalism? Pilaties? I didn't want these! He sighed and after folding it back up he put it back in his pocket. He tuned and trudged up to the school kicking small rocks. Oh well at least I got Music class.

As he got to the school yard he heard a voice call his name he turned but didn't see anyone and kept walking.

"Jojo!" he looked around then he saw the owner of the voice.

He sighed and walked over to where a blue and red striped Who was standing leaning against a tree waving at him he had dark brown hair, with dark blue bangs that fell over his right eye. The visible one was dark green.

"Hey cousin what's up?" James said. He was younger then Jojo by a year but was more than a head taller than him.

Jojo said nothing but shrugged off his backpack and leaned against the tree with him. James didn't push him for an answer he knew Jojo didn't talk much.

"Can I see your schedule?" he asked and they compared classes. "Hey we have chemistry together sweet! We could be lap partners, you're smart and I can do the talking!" He said getting excited. Jojo smiled slightly he did like the idea of not having to worry about talking but James was also kind of clumsy and would probably get him in trouble sometimes.

Oh well, he can't be that bad Jojo thought, just then the bell rang and his semi happy mood disappeared. He and James parted ways and he walked slowly to his first period class.

Carey walked into the court yard of Whoville high school and looked around at all the other students walking and talking. They all seem nice I just hope I can find my way around though. She thought looking up at the big building. Suddenly the bell rang and a wave of nervousness swept over her. And she felt smaller the normal. She walked toward the door but bumped into someone.

"Sorry." They said simultaneously and she looked up into the face of a red and blue striped Who. She repeated the apology but he shook his head.

"It's fine, hey I've never seen you before. Are you new?" The boy said and Carey nodded. "Cool so what's your name?" his green eyes staring down at her pail blur ones.

"Carey," She said.

"I'm James, nice to meet you." He put his hand out. Carey shook it.

This girl reminds me of Jojo. It would be funny to see who was shorter, he thought laughing on the inside. "Well we should get to class don't wanna be late on the first day you know." He said and turned to leave but called back, "welcome to Whoville by the way, the more Whos the better!" with that he disappeared into the crowed.

I hope everyone as friendly as him, she thought as she climbed the stairs.

Jojo climbed up the stairs with some difficultly, sure being small had its advantages but there were a lot of disadvantages too.

I hate always having someone's butt or backpack in my face! He thought as he had to hold onto the rail to keep from falling. He made it up and continued on his way to math. Whoever decided I needed to have math first thing in the morning has got to be crazy! His feet barely lifted off the floor as he walked down the hall. He pulled out his schedule. Math, Room 3012, Mr. Hares. He was suddenly pushed into the lockers. He winced.

"So Shorty how was your summer?" Jojo didn't have to look up to know who it was. Bradley was a tall who with blond hair and blue and white striped fur, he was good looking, caption of the football team, the student body president and not to mention the chairmen's son. In short everything that Jojo wasn't.

When Jojo didn't answer Bradley shoved him against the locker again smirking. "Still mute I see, good that means you won't tell on me if I do something to you." He laughed flicking him in the nose and left. Jojo sighed.

God, I hate that guy! He's such a jerk! Jojo thought as he continued walking toward his first period class.

AN- Fact: I am not a morning person! Fact: I have tripped on the bus steps so many times! Fic: I have never fallen on my face though. I don't own James, he and his family was created by my sister Holly. Jojo's thoughts about the stairs is exactly how I feel I really am short like I'm 4'11" short


	3. Chapter 3

- Chap 3 Class Isn't What We Wanted It to Be

"Room 3031," Carey said looking for her Whostory class. "Where is room 3031?" she glanced around and could not figure out which direction she was supposes to go. She sighed. This is not how I wanted to start my day!

"Are you lost?" Carey turned around to see a tall girl looking at her. She had shoulder length brown hair that had blue and purple streaks in it that matched her fur. Her eyes were bright green and seemed to draw Carey in.

"Um yeah, actually I am. Could you tell me where room 3031 is?" she said trying hard to not let her voice crack.

"That's where I'm headed right now, Whostory right?" the girl said. Carey nodded. "Cool, I'm Amy by the way, what's your name?" she asked extending her hand.

"Carey." She said and shook it.

"Well, welcome to Whoville high, home of the stereo typical school nonsense!" she laughed. Carey followed Amy down the hall in the opposite direction she had been going. They arrived just as the bell was ringing and sat down. The teacher walked in, he was a tall Who with little hair and the hair he did have was gray. He had gray eyes and had sage green and brown fur.

"Hello and welcome to Whostory, I'm your teacher Mr. B and this is my class room where I rule." He said in a mock serious voice. There were a couple short chuckles at that. "This is the first day of school so obviously you won't be learning anything whostory like, so I guess we can just introduce our selves. Um what should we say besides our name?" he said. Carey liked him already.

Several hands shot up.

"How about favorite band."

"Oh, best and worst thing we did over the summer."

"What we like most about Whoville!"

"Okay so your name, band, summer and Whoville." Mr. B said. "Okay well, I'll start, I'm Mr. B I like bands that are really old, best thing I did this summer was go to the beach worst was coming back, and I love Whoville because of the architecture in the buildings." He said "okay how about you go next," he pointed to a kid who had been texting on his Whophone. He sputtered out a reply and it moved along the tables of students.

"I'm Amy I like the band Silverstien, the best thing I did was hang out with my bestys the worst thing was having to visit my great aunt Helga and I like Whoville 'cause I have nothing else to compare it too so, yeah" she said ending with two thumbs up and a cheesy smile on her face. There were a few giggles at that.

"My name's Carey, um I like Thousand Who Krutch, uh the best thing I did this summer was uh was go to who Wonder world, the worst thing was I um moved here, away from all my friends and I haven't been in Whoville very long but I can already tell I'm going to like it a lot." She said hoping that it was good enough.

"Oh, so you're from the new family that moved in, wonderful! Where did you move here from?" Mr. B asked and there were nodes in agreement. All eyes were on Carey. She sank in her seat a little.

"Um I moved here from Who Mexico (New Mexico). It's a city really far from here and it looks quite different there are a lot more dirt and rocks there. And there isn't as many trees or grass." Carey said softly remembering her old house and what it looked like.

"Well we all are happy to have you here in Whoville and hope you adjust and learn to love it like your old home." Mr. B said cheerfully and with that the introductions moved on.

Jojo sank lower in his chair waiting for the bell to release him from his Journalism class. Math English and Whostory had gone pretty normal but forth period, print was worse than anything. The teacher hadn't made them say anything but once she was finished taking roll and passing out the class syllabus she left them do whatever they wanted. He sighed and sank down in the chair.

"Why is he so quiet?"

"You would think after the Horton incident that he would talk more."

"What did he say again? Yopp?"

"Is that even a word?"

"I don't think it is, but you know he's the next mayor right."

They were talking about him. And worst of all Bradley was in his class. Jojo sighed and scribbled down a couple more lines to the song he was currently working on. I want to go to the observatory at least there I can be myself and not have to worry about outside noise. He thought tapping his pencil on the desk. I've always liked that sound. He said to himself smiling ever so slightly.

Suddenly the bell rang and he exited the class room.

What's next? He asked as he looked down at the paper in his hands. Oh yeah Pilaties, uhh. He groaned he was not looking forward to the class at all. There will probably only be girls in it and they're all going to be sporty or in cheerleading. He thought as he walked out the doors and across the court yard with his hands in his pockets and headphones in his ears. He entered the building and sighed as he walked in the door. He was right it was a class full of girls. Everyone was sitting down in a circle talking. They stared at him as he came in.

He shrugged off his back pack and went to sit down in the corner wanting to be anywhere but there. He closed his eyes waiting for the teacher to start. The sooner it begins the sooner I can leave. He thought.

"Hello and welcome to Pilaties I hope all of you had a good summer." Said a man's voice.

Jojo open his eyes. The teacher's a guy? That makes everything ten times weirder! He thought. The door opened and all eyes turned to see a small who girl come in.

"Sorry I'm late I got lost!" she said shedding her back pack and sitting down a few whos down from Jojo.

That's the same girl that tripped on the bus this morning; she didn't seem like the type to take this class. Maybe she got stuck in here like me.

"Okay I think that the best way to start off this class is to introduce ourselves, after all we will be together all year and you have to trust each other. I'm Mr. Linzer and I've been teaching yoga or Pilaties for 10 years now." He said and pointed to a Who with light pink hair and blue and pink striped fur.

"I'm Susie and I took this class because I think that it will help with my cheer form." She giggled. The next six were almost the same way.

"Um, I'm Carey and I uh don't really know why I'm in this class. I think they just put me here." The purple and gray who said and Jojo's heart jumped he wasn't the only one who was wondering how they got to be in this class. Soon it was his turn. He gulped.

Carey glanced over at the silent black and gray striped who wondering how they could have put him in a class with a bunch of preppy girls. When it came his turn to introduce himself he didn't say anything.

"What's your name?" the teacher said coxing the kid to respond. Still he said nothing just stared at the floor with his arms crossed.

I wonder why he won't say anything. Carey thought.

"Mr. Linzer that's Jojo McDodd and he doesn't talk." One of the other students said raising her hand in the air.

"Oh well did you want to be in this class Jojo?" The teacher said. Jojo shock his head. "Okay then, well I hope you learn to enjoy it anyway. Um next." The introductions continued. Carey saw Jojo close his eyes and sigh as if to say 'thank god that's over.' She looked away and half listened to what the rest of the girls were saying.

Soon the bell rang and she got up noting that Jojo was the first one out the door. She followed the crowed toward the cafeteria.

Finally lunch time! She thought pulling out her Whopod and drowning out the conversations of the other students. She walked into the lunch room wondering where she was going to sit. She half expected to see her best friends to wave her over, but they couldn't. Stop thinking about them! They aren't here and you're only going to make yourself more upset by wishing they were. She told herself as she walked over to an empty table in the corner and sat down.

AN- Amy is a real person as are a majority of my characters she is my friend and is like that for real. Mr. B my history teacher really is like that and that's pretty much how first period is. Also the classes Carey has are my classes with a couple changes. Yeah that's how creative or lack thereof my imagination is. Yes I have Pilaties and yes that's how it really is, I gave Jojo it because I thought It could be funny.


	4. Chapter 4 What A New Girl Dosn't Know

-Chap 4 What A New Girl Doesn't Know

Jojo walked into the lunch room and was immediately found by his cousin James.

"Hey dude, what's up?" he said lightly punching him in the arm. Jojo shrugged, "Yeah me too." He snapped his fingers and Jojo knew that that was never good. "Dude, I met this girl this morning and I think that there is a slight possibility that she could be shorter then you!" he said getting existed. "We have got to find her!" he said looking around. Jojo shook his head violently.

There is no way you are going to make me talk to her; I don't want to meet any one. I'm not a people person! He yelled in his head. He looked up at his cousin who was making puppy eyes. They didn't work after all Jojo had sisters, he was immune to them. He shook his head again. Suddenly a smile spread across James's face. Oh great.

"You wouldn't say anything in protest so… I guess that means I win!" he said. "Come on off to meet the new girl. I think you're going to like her!" He grabbed his wrist and half dragged Jojo into the overcrowded center on the cafeteria.

Crap, crap, crap, James, don't do this to me! Jojo silently screamed.

"Look there she is!" James said pointing. Jojo didn't see what he was pointing at and shook his head. "There over there," he grabbed Jojo's face and moved his so he was looking at her. She has short black hair and gray and purple striped fur. He nodded.

Have I seen her before?

"Good now let's go say hi!" James said smiling and pushed Jojo in front of him over to the table.

NO!

"Carey!" she turned around to see the boy she had bumped into earlier walking over to her and he was pulling along the boy from her Pilaties class. "Hey!" he called. She waved and they sat down opposite of her. "How's your first day at Whoville High going?" he said smiling.

"Okay I guess I've been late to almost all my classes but everyone has been pretty nice so far." She said and glanced at the boy next to him. He was looking down at the table slumped in the seat.

"Oh by the way this is my cousin Jojo, he wants to say hi but he's a little on the shy side." He said laughing. Jojo punched him in the arm. "Ow! Gez I was just telling the truth you don't have to hit me, eh oh well."

He pulled out a paper bag out of his back pack and emptied the contense of his lunch onto the table. His apple rolled off the table into Jojo's open hands and he bit into it. "What, now you're going to eat me food?" James said, and Jojo gave him a look as if to say 'that's what you get.' And Carey saw that he had caramel colored eyes.

She laughed at the pair. She was enjoying their company. She had said that everyone was nice to her but that didn't mean that they had really talked to her, so now she was happy to have someone to have a conversation with.

"So what's the best place to hang out in Whoville?" Carey asked hoping to get a better look on her new town.

"Well the parks are all really nice, and there is the mall of course. Um can you think of anything Jojo?" he shrugged. "Um, let's see the Autumn Who Festive will be coming up in a couple months. There's spirit week here at school, the whole town seems to participate in that, thought I don't know why." James said and took a bite of his sandwich.

"Cool, well it sounds really fun!" the little who said. She heard a sound and looked over at Jojo who was smirking.

"Why are you laughing?"

"He doesn't like spirit week, you see his dad gets really into it and it's kind of embarrassing to all of us in the family."James said. "Like last year when one of the days was toga day and Uncle Ned wore one but kept tripping over it. Trust me when I say he caused a three car pileup, a fruit stand to fall over and a staple to get stuck in his head."

"Again," Jojo whispered smiling.

"Yeah again," James said surprised to hear him say something, but he knew that he shouldn't make a sense of it. "Let's just say that he has a problem with staplers." Carey laughed thinking about her dad and what crazy stuff he had done. It was good to know that she wasn't the only one with a weird family.

"So what's your family like? We don't get a lot of new comers here in Whoville." James said.

"Um I have a dad who works a lot, that's why we moved here for his job, my mom who stays at home and my two siblings, Holly and Jeremy." She responds.

"There's just the five of you?" James said astonished.

"Yeah, is that bad?" Carey said a little hesitant.

"It's not bad it's just…uncommon."

"What do you mean?"

"Well family's here are usually really big like mine I have 34 siblings." James explained.

"34!" Carey gasped, unable to comprehend having that many people in one house.

"What, Jojo's one of 97." James said shrugging. Carey hit her head on the table.

"And I thought my siblings were too much to handle! 97? How the heck do you do it?" she asked looking at them.

"With a lot of pain killer and caffeine," James said laughing at the look if shock on her face. She sighed and sat up.

"Well there are obviously a lot of things I will have to get use to here."

"Oh you'll be fine everyone's easy going, the only one you have to watch out for is the chairmen, he's kinda ruff around the edges." James said. They were silent as they finished their lunches.

"Um I have to use the bath room so I'll see you later, thanks for sitting with me." Carey said picking up her satchel and walked off into the crowd.

Once Carey left James turned to Jojo smiling.

Oh great here it comes, he said to himself.

"So what do you think of her?" he said. Jojo sighed and shrugged. "What do you mean you not know?" he scoffed.

"Well, I don't know much so how can I tell?" Jojo replied quietly.

"Dude, she's like exactly like you! She's short, has black hair, wears dark colors, is funny and has an interesting personality, what more do you need to know?" he said throwing his hands in the air. Jojo just shrugged again. The bell rang and they made their way to Chemistry.

When Jojo entered the room there was a giggle he looked around to see three girly girls smiling and whispering as they stared at him.

"Hi Jojo, how's your day been?" the one in light green and pink asked. This sent the other two into fits of laughter and a shiver to roll down his spine. He rolled his eyes and continued walking.

Fan girls.

"Gez Jojo I didn't know you were such a lady's man." James said as they sat down in the back. He glared at him. His cousin just laughed softly shaking his head. "You really need to open up more."

You're lucky to talk to you; if this had been a couple of months ago I would be dead silent and probably not even sit with you. "I am. It just takes time." he whispered.

"Whatever you say, hey Carey, over here!" Jojo looked up and saw the short Who standing in front of the class room. She walked over and sat down next to Jojo.

"Hey what a coincidence, this makes this class ten times better, I get my favorite cousin and the awesome new girl!" James said. Carey blushed. The teacher came in and class started.

The class just stood around waiting for the bell to ring.

"So what do you guys have next?" Carey said casually.

"I have Cooking class." James said. Jojo handed her his schedule.

"Choir, you can sing?" she asked. He nodded.

"Are you kidding me, this kid has the voice like a god, after the Horton Incident every singing group has been begging for Jojo to join them!" James said nudging him. "What do you have?" James asked her.

"Creative writing" She said adjusting her back pack.

"Cool," he glanced at the clock. "God why does this day have to be so long?" he moaned. Both Carey and Jojo shrugged. Finally the bell rang.

"Hey which direction is the Creative writing class in?"Carey asked as they entered the hall way.

"That way," James said pointing to the right. "Jojo show her, the writing and music room are in the same part of the building." He said looking down at his older cousin. Jojo sighed and nodded. He walked down the hall motioning for Carey to follow. He put his hands in his pockets and walked slowly not looking at her.

Please do ask any thing, please! He begged wordlessly.

Carey glanced over at the dark Who wondering what was going on inside his head. He's always so silent, there had got to be a reason, no one is that quiet unless their hiding something. She thought as she followed him down a flight of stairs.

"Um, thanks for showing me to my class room," she said figuring with her jacket zipper. He shrugged. "Um I was just wondering what exactly the Horton incident was?" Jojo stopped mid step. She almost bumped into him. He turned around slowly.

"You…you don't know?" He said slowly.

"No, should I? What happened?" Jojo looked at her for a very long time then smiled slightly. She wondered what had made him happy.

"You'll find out soon enough." He said and walked away. Carey turned and watched the mysterious dark haired boy disappear around the corner.

"That was so strange." She said and walked into the writing class. I wonder if that event is part of the reason he talks so little. She thought sitting down on a stool at one of the tables.

AN- what's going to happen? Why does Jojo not want Carey to know about the "Horton incident"? What's going to happen when he goes to choir? Keep reading to find out! Carey's Family is my family they love me enough to let me use them in my oppression in HHAW fan ficdom. Haha Ned and the staplers couldn't help it!


	5. Chapter 5

-Chap 5 Giving In

Jojo let out a heavy sigh as he rounded the corner. Carey didn't know what the Horton incident was. That was in a way a good thing. It meant that she wouldn't be all over him, thinking he was some kind of hero. He hated all the fame he had gotten and liked the fact that there was someone who would be able to talk to him without asking him out just because he was famous.

He took a deep breath as he stared at the choir class door; he knew that by entering he would be giving into their demands. In the end he knew he would have to speak, but it was through music and sound and that was something he could not give up just because he liked being silent. It was part of him, in his soul even. He could hear music in just about everything and there really was no point in always hiding that gift.

Well here goes nothing, with that he opened the door. The room was a bit bigger than the normal class room size and there were no tables, just rows of chairs. In the front there was a white board and a piano. There were several Whos already seated and heads turned as Jojo sat down. The girl to the left two rows up smiled at him and turned back around.

So far so good, Jojo thought. No one has streaked and yelled that I'm here. The class filled slowly and the bell rang. In walked in the teacher and Jojo's jaw dropped. She was beautiful! She had long pin straight dark purple hair dark blue eyes and white and maroon striped fur.

"Good afternoon class, I'm your teacher Miss. Morgan and welcome to Choir." She said smiling. "Okay say here when I call your name I want to do this quick so we can get started." She rolled through the attendance pausing to see who the students were. "Jojo McDodd…" she looked up and he raised his hand. She smiled and continued.

"Okay now that's done we can get into the fun part of this class, singing!" Jojo gulped.

This is too soon I had hoped to get use to everyone before I had to sing in front of them. The silent Who though. The last time I sang out in public was last year during the Horton Incident and that was because I was so caught up in the moment I couldn't help it! What am I going to do?

"What we're going to do is I'll call your name, you'll come up here tell us a little about yourself then… sing us something!" she said there was a mixture of groans and shouts of excitement.

Jojo sank lower in his seat wishing someone would shoot him.

"To make it fair I have put all of your names in a basket and will choose at random." Miss. Morgan said shaking a purple basket.

You choosing it at random doesn't make it more fair, it just makes it more suspenseful Jojo thought as the teacher reached in and pulled out a name. Please don't let it be me, not me!

"Nicole Casper." The girl that had smiled at Jojo stood up. She has long light brown hair with light blue streaks in it. Her fur was lilac and teal.

"Hey guys in Nicole, um I'm a junior and I love Mountain Dew! I love music as I'm guessing all of you do too." She said looking at everyone. Her eyes lingered on Jojo for a second be for turning to the teacher. "Um What to sing." She tapped her foot then nodded cleared her throat.

"Sometimes life seems to quiet into paralyzing silence

Like the moonless dark,

men should make me strong

Familiar breath of my old lies change the color in my eyes

Soon he will perforate the fabric of the peaceful by-and-by

Sorrow lasts through this night,

I'll take this piece of you and hope for all eternity

For just one second I felt home as you flew right through me"

She stopped after the first part but Jojo could tell she wanted to continue. There was a moment of silence and every one clapped for her.

"Thank you Nicole that was very nice, you have some real potential!"

"Thanks, Miss," she said and sat down.

"Next is Benjamin Farkogen. Oh you're from the singing group here in Whoville wonderful!" The boy a couple chairs down got up and walked over to the front. He mumbled something that no one could understand then sang something in opera that no one could understand. There was an awkward clap and he sat down.

"Thanks Ben, Um Jojo McDodd you're up." there was some whispers and he hoped down from his chair and walked slowly to the front.

Well here goes nothing and everything. "Um, I'm Jojo, uh I really do have 96 sisters and um I like uh looking at the stars." He said looking at his feet. What should I sing, what should I sing? "Okay here it goes," he coughed and closing his eyes began.

"This is my December; this is my time of the year,

this is my December, this is all so clear,

This is my December; this is my snow covered home,

this is me alone apart.

Just wish I didn't feel like there was something I missed

I'd take back all the things I said to make you feel like that

Just wish I didn't feel like there was something I missed

I'd take back all the things I said to make you feel like that

And I would give it all away just to have somewhere to go to

give it all away to have someone to come home to

This is my December; these are my snow covered trees

this is me pretending this is all I need."

Jojo's voice rang throughout the room even after he had closed his mouth, he didn't look up he could feel their eyes on him. The room was dead silent no one moved. He glanced up.

"Wow!" someone said. "I didn't know such a strong sound could come out of such a small body." Jojo blushed at the attention. He walked back to his seat with his hands in his pockets as they clapped.

That went better than I thought it would but thank god it's over! He sat listening to the rest of the class sing.

AN- Songs used "Sorrow' by Flyleaf and "My December" By Linkin Park (I had Jojo sing that song because it was quiet and I didn't think or want him to be singing loudly yet he's still coming out of the shell he has made for himself.) Nicole is based on another of my friends I changed her name because I use her real name as a character in another of my stories (not Fan Fiction).


	6. Chapter 6

- Chap 6 We Attract Strange People

Carey sat doodling on the paper in front of her thinking about what she was going to do when she got home. I still have a lot of unpacking to do. And there is the paper for English. I can't believe she gave us home work in the first day! Why won't the bell ring already?

"Hey you're the new girl right?" she looked up to see a boy sitting down on the stool next to hers. From what she could tell he was tall (they were sitting after all) he had wavy dark brown hair and red and brown striped fur. She nodded, not feeling like talking, and turned back to her paper. She was tired of being called the New Girl and people asking the same stupid get to know you questions.

"What's your name?" he asking.

"Peter Pan." She said not looking at him.

"Come on tell me what is it?" He said not taking the hint she didn't want to talk to him. When she didn't respond he took her pencil. She sighed and took her spear one out of her pocket and continued drawing.

"Fine, don't tell me your name I'll find out eventually anyway." he said. She looked up at him glaring. He flashed a big smile. He had braces. Carey sighed.

"Why do want to know who I am so badly."

"Well you seem interesting and I'm a people person." the boy said smirking.

"Fine but you have to tell me who you are first and give my pencil back." she said he tossed it back on the desk.

"I'm Matt, I'm a freshman, I love making new friends and you have really pretty eyes." He said. Carey couldn't stop herself from blushing.

Damn these stupid genetics they always appear at the wrong time, she thought looking away. She turned back when her face had stopped burning.

Matt was smiling in triumph, she glared at him.

"Okay, I'm Carey, I'm a junior, I'm not a people person and you have a knack for uncalled for flattery" she said picking up her pencil again and shaded in the hair on the Who she had been drawing.

"Was that a complement or a dis?" matt asked his smile falling a bit. She shrugged.

"Take it as you will. It makes no difference to me." she said. The bell rang and she put the paper and pencils back in her backpack.

"See you tomorrow Carey." Matt said she didn't hear him though she had already had her head phone on.

Jojo walked out of the choir room door and down the hall. He only made it half way. Nicole stopped him.

"Hey!" she called and he turned to face her. "I just wanted you to know you have a really great voice; I've never heard it before. Well except that one time when you shouted YOPP. I think everyone heard you then." She said he shrugged. "Well I have to go so see you tomorrow!' She said and ran down the hall. He sighed.

I guess overall today was an okay day. He thought as he walked outside toward the busses. As he walked he hummed along with the music that was playing.

"I woke up it was seven I waited till eleven

just to figure out no one would call,

I think I've got a lot of friends but I don't hear from them.

What's another night all alone

when you're spending every day on your own?"

There was a tap on his shoulder he sighed, paused the song and took out the headphones as he turned around. His heart sank.

Why me? Standing in front of him was a girl with blond hair and powder blue fur. She fluttered her overly long eyelashes at him. He grimaced.

"Hi Jojo," she giggled. "Um I was wondering if you would be my boyfriend. I really, really like you." She said rocking back and forth on her heals blushing. Jojo just stared at her, he had no idea who she was, and he hadn't even ever seen her before! He shook his head in response. She hadn't been the first and she wouldn't be the last. She was actually the forth one just today including one boy.

"But I'm like you; we have so much in common. When I heard your voice last year I just knew we were made for each other!" she said taking hold of Jojo's hand and holding it to her chest. He pulled it free shaking his head again. He turned to walk away.

"Jojo wait!" she called and ran after him and pulled him into a hug. His feet lifted off the ground and he had trouble breathing. He pushed her off him gasping for air. "But Jojo I… I love you!" she shrieked. He winced at the word 'love'. There was a crowed now watching the two Whos.

Why me? Why did they all have to pick me to like me! He thought. This is crazy! He looked up at the girl she was crying now.

"Dude you made her cry that's messed up!" someone yelled. He sighed shaking his head.

"Yeah, apologize to her you loser!" called another. Jojo sighed hating them and hating himself.

"Sorry, but I can't be your boyfriend." He whispered and turned to walk away. The girl laughed he stopped.

"I can't believe it, you talked to me! You actually said something!" she said giddily. Jojo sighed and kept walking toward his bus. He sat down in the first seat and turned up his Whopod.

I'm going to need to spend some serious time in the observatory tonight! He sighed resting his head on the seat in front of him.

'What the hell is wrong with me, don't fit in with anybody!'

Carey looked for her bus but she could not remember what the number was.

"Crap!" she sighed looking for someone to help her. There were too many Whos she couldn't see. I hate being so short! She jumped. "Ahah!" She saw a security guard and pushed her way through the crowd.

"Um excuse me?" she said softly tapping the tall burly Who on the arm. He didn't respond. "Excuse me!" she said louder he looked down.

"Oh! Hello what can I do for you?" he said smiling and squatting down. Carey sighed

I hate it when adults do that! She thought. "Um I don't remember what bus I got on this morning."

"Well what street do you live on?" he said.

"Um I think its called Whoberry loop. I'm new so I'm still getting use to the names." She confessed. The security guard smiled.

"Oh Okay let me check." He unhooked his waky talky. "Hey Reggie what bus goes to with Whoberry street?" he said.

"I think it's 2RT8, Mike!" came through the waky talky.

"Thanks, yeah its 2RT8," he said to Carey nodding.

"Thanks," the short girl said and ran off to find the bus. There was the sound of a car starting and the busses started moving forward. "Shoot!" she yelled to herself franticly looking for bus 2RT8. "Of course it had to be a really strange name to remember." She finally spotted it and ran as fast as her short little legs would carry her.

The doors were closed and the bus driver was looking the other way.

"Hey let me in." Carey called tapping on the glass. She was breathing hard so she couldn't yell much louder. She knocked again and the driver heard her and opened the door.

"Be on time tomorrow I have a tight schedule to run so I don't need stragglers to slow me down!" she said firmly. Carey nodded just trying to catch her breath.

I haven't run like that in a while. She thought as she walked up the steps. Every seat was taken. She sighed then noticed that Jojo was sitting in the first seat. He has is head phones on and his eyes were closed. He hadn't noticed her get on. Finding no other option and hearing the bus driver cough impatiently she sat down next to him.

Jojo felt someone sit down next to him. Don't let it be someone who hates me! He though and opened his eyes. He sighed in relief, it was Carey. Her chest heaved as if she was having trouble breathing and her hair was brushed away from her face. She sighed deeply resting her head on her backpack. After a moment she sat up and shook her head violently and her hair fell back into place. She turned; he looked away hoping that she hadn't noticed him staring at her but she had. She waved at him and not finding her overly her annoying he took out one of his headphones and waved back.

"How are you?" she said over the noise of the bus. He shrugged then paused held up his finger and rummaged through his backpack.

Why did I not think of this be for? He thought as he pulled out a note book and pencil. This would have solved everything!

Hi, how are you? He passed the notebook and pencil to her and she took it. She smiled and responded.

Okay I guess I'm really tired, how are you?

Same

You don't like to talk do you?

Not really do you mind?

No not really its okay I don't like too much either but whatever.

Jojo laughed then sighed. He didn't know what to say.

What do you think of my cousin? He's crazy right.

I think he's hilarious, kinda like my cousin. Do you really have 96 sisters or was he just pulling my leg.

No he was telling the truth I really have that many siblings. And guess what…

Ahhh! That is ridicules! What?

I'm the oldest and the only boy.

"What! Well no wonder you don't talk much! I wouldn't either if there were that many little girls running around my house." She yelled after reading his response. He laughed. "So what do you like to do when you're not with your 96 sisters? I know you sing but what else?" Jojo paused staring at the lined paper.

What can I tell her? The observatory. He pushed that thought away. Sure everyone probably heard it and his dad had told all of them it was him who did it but he still wished it was a secret.

Um I like to make things I guess. You know invent stuff. What about you?

I don't know I piddle around with art and writing but I wouldn't say I'm that good at it.

Just then something hit Carey in the head. It was a ball of paper.

"What the heck?" she said and turned around to see who threw it. Three rows back there was a group of guys snickering.

"Hey New Girl what's up baby?" The one in the blue said. The one next to him whistled.

"Ugh," Carey moaned and turned back around.

"Don't be hate'n girly," he said. There was more paper thrown into her and Jojo's seat. She picked one up and threw it back at them. It hit him in the face.

"Wahoo Girly's got a good arm!" there was more whistling. She cursed and Jojo raised his eye brows. The bus stopped the kid in the seat across from them left and the seat was taken by the boy who had first thrown the paper ball at her. He had dark blue and gray fur and shaggy blond hair with blue tips.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi."

"You're the new girl right the one who moved onto Whoberry Street?" he asked and she didn't respond instead scribbled something down in the note book and passed it to Jojo.

How does this guy know here I live?

"What are you writing?" The kid asked.

I don't know. We don't get many new people so I guess it wasn't hard to find out.

That sucks!

"Why are you sitting with McLoser? You should come sit with me and my friends; we're much more entertaining and well… cooler than Mr. Silent weirdo here." he said gesturing to Jojo. Carey looked over at him. He was looking out the window as if not paying attention. But she knew he could hear every word based on how low he was in the seat. She sighed and turned back to the guy.

"I am sitting with him because even though he is quiet he's never a sexist jerk who has to put others down just to feed their own selfish ambition. He doesn't have to sink as low as throwing paper balls and whistling to get a girls attention and… he took the time to know my name instead of hitting on me without even knowing who I am. So no I don't think I well be sitting with you Mr. I think I'm all that in a bag of chips." Carey said and smiled inwardly at the confused look on his face. He got up and left. She turned back to Jojo whose mouth was open and eyes wide.

"What?" she said.

WOW! That was awesome! He's done that every year to all the girls but you were the first to say no! You have a gift for witty comebacks!

Carey laughed.

No I just hate guys like that. I can't stand it when people are so obsessed with the social latter that they over look things that actually matter like having manners.

The bus stopped.

"Um this is my stop." Jojo Said and Carey moved so he could get out.

"See you Jojo!" she said, he waved and hoped down the stairs.

AN- Song is I'm Just a kid by Simple Plan and I don't own Peter pan. Matt is another borrowed character off of a real person and that's how he really is. He drives me so crazy that I demoted him to a Freshmen. I've note book talked so many times. I thought that it was a good way to get Jojo to talk to Carey without actually having to say anything. I hate ridding the bus too many annoying people.


	7. Chapter 7

-Chap7 Going/ Coming To The Mayor's House For Dinner

Carey opened the door to her white and blue house.

"Mom I'm home!" she said as she walked in and around all the piles of stuff that had yet to find a place. "Mom? Where are you?"

"Oh hi, I'm over here!" Came her mom's voice.

"Where?" she stood on her tip toes but that didn't help.

"Right here," Carey jumped her mom was right behind her. "Hey how was your day?" she asked she was holding three boxes, a stack of books and the fish in his bowl.

"Here let me help you with that." Carey said taking the books from her and stetting them down on more boxes on the floor. "Today was okay I guess. I think I found some potential friends and most of my classes are good." She said walking into the equally messy kitchen. She opened the fridge and grabbed a Dr. Whopeper. "So what's for dinner?" she asked heading for her room.

"No clue, the mayor invited us to his house for dinner tonight. He came over just a little while ago. He was really nice. Kinda strange though." Her mom Christa said following her.

"What the mayor! Are you serious! That's so cool!" she said sitting down on her bed then jumping back up. "but that if he doesn't like us what if he has kids and they think I'm weird what if there's a boy what if Jeremy likes one of them what if they make something gross what do I do!" she yelled passing. Her mom laughed.

"I don't think you have anything to worry about." She said kissing her on the forehead. "Now what color do you want to paint your room?"

"Hey Jojo what's up man?" Ned said as his son came in the door. Jojo sighed he had hoped to avoid him until dinner but that was obviously not going to happen.

Oh well can't have everything I want can I… he sighed looking up at him and shrugged.

"Did you make any new friends? Did you see James? Did you have a good day?" he asked kneeling down to look his son in the eye. Jojo held up one finger and shook his head.

"No new friends. That's oaky you have all year after all you have James."

Dad I don't have any friends and James doesn't count. He held up two fingers and nodded.

"You did see James, do you have classes with him" Jojo nodded and held up six fingers. "During, sixth period good, good." Jojo put up three fingers and shrugged tilting his hand up and down. "Sort of good day but could have been better?" he nodded. "Cool it's good that we can communicate. I have to know what you teens are up to now a days. Ah I remember when I was your age."Ned sighed not catching Jojo rolling his eyes. He inched away.

I'd love to stay and hear about it dad but I might die of boredom.

"Well it was great talking with you Jojo! Oh yeah I invited the new family over for dinner tonight so clean your room." He said. Jojo stopped mid step.

"What!?" he shouted spinning around. No, no, no Carey cannot be coming to my house! This is bad this is very, very bad! What am I going to do! He yelled on the inside.

"Yeah the family that just moved in I invited them have dinner with us, you see their house is really messy and they need a break from all that moving stuff so I said to myself 'Ned why don't you ask them to come over, then you can meet them properly' and so that's what I did and they said yes. So they and their kids are going to come over and have a nice diner." Ned smiled. "Well I'll see you later Jojo I have to go help Sally."

Jojo watched him go dumfounded at the conversation that just took place. He sighed and walked into his room and flopped down on the bed.

"What am I going to do?" He sighed covering his eyes with his arm. He sat up. "He's going to tell the story!" he gasped. "Great! There goes my life," he sighed flopping back down and rolling over so that he was laying face down on the bed. What am I going to do?

The Mayors house… I'm going to the mayor house. Carey thought as she stared at the ceiling.

"Why are you lying on the floor, you have a bed." She looked at her 9 year old sister Holly who was standing in the door way. She had dark brown eyes long light brown hair that had light blue pony tails sticking out on the sides and her fur was light pink and blue. When Carey didn't respond she walked in and sat down next to her.

"Hi." Carey said patting Holly's face. "How was school?" that was the wrong thing to ask because imminently Holly went on a huge explanation what everything she had done that day.

"Oh and three of the mayors daughters are in my class. Isn't that exciting! I get to know famous people!" she shrieked in delight. Carey sat bolt upright.

"You met the mayor's kids! What are they like?" She asked loudly grabbing the girl by the arms, Holly frond.

"Why do you wanna know so badly?" she asked.

"'cause you are going to their house for dinner and I have to know that to do!" She said Holly gasped.

"We're going to the mayor's house for dinner?" they turned to see a tall boy standing in the door way. Jeremy Carey's 12 year old brother, had strawberry blond hair green eyes and blue and orange fur.

"Yeah and I'm freaking out."

"Why? We're meeting popular people!" Holly said dancing around the room. Singing "I'm gonna be famous!" over and over again. Carey sighed and flopped down on the bed.

"Ehh, you'll be fine you're just over analyzing again, come on Holly let Carey worry by herself," her brother said and they went out.

What's going to happen? What are they going to be like? What if they hate me? What if dad tells one of his stupid jocks? I'm so scared what am I going to do?

Jojo was pacing in his room dreading the moment that the bell would ring but wishing I would come so the feeling of nervousness would go away. Carey didn't know he was the mayor's son, he had not told her for a reason and now that reason was not valid.

I didn't want her to find out who my dad was because I wanted there to be someone out there that could get use to me before knowing what's expected of me. He thought as he looked at the sun going down. He turned back staring at his room. She's going to come in here, the girl who James says is my girl form… that's so weird! I can't believe that they are coming here! He leaned against the wall taking deep breaths trying to calm himself. I wonder what she's thinking right now.

"Come on Carey, Hurry up! We're going to be late!" her Dad yelled from the front door.

"One second! I have to tie my shoes!" She called back pulling on her black Vans. She stood up and grabbed her phone and Whopod. "Just in case," she whispered looking down at the thing that kept her sane.

"Come on!" she turned off the light to her room and ran down the stairs skipping the last three and landing with a skid by her brother.

"Okay I'm ready." She smiled and he shook his head. "What did I do now?" she said defensively.

"Never mind," he said laughing and walked out the door. They climbed into their van and drove the few blocks to the mayor's house.

"I don't see why we couldn't have walked." Jeremy said getting out.

"That's a long way to walk in the dark and none of us knows Whoville well enough not to get lost." Carey said putting her hands in her pockets. She looked up at the huge house in front of her. "Wow."

"Alight kids do you remember what we talked about earlier about the right and wrong way to act?" their mom said in that voice only a mother can make. All three nodded.

"Remember all table manners," Jeremy said.

"You're in someone else's home act like it" said Carey.

"Don't make mom and dad embarrass to be our parents" holly ended. They nodded and headed for the door.

Here it goes. Carey thought holding her breath. Please let tonight go as smoothly and uncatastrophic as possible. Her Dad rang the door bell.

AN- AHHHHHH what's going to happen when they meet!


	8. Chapter 8

Chap 8 The Families Collide

Ding Dong!

Jojo looked up. They're here. He thought and there nervousness feeling reappeared in the pit of his stomach. He slid off his bed looked himself over in the mirror. Well I'm not going to change into anyone else soon so I might as well get it over with. He sighed and walked out of his room.

He watched from around the corner as his dad and mom headed for the door. He found himself holding his breath.

"Welcome, I'm so glad you could make it." Sally said. And the family came in. The man steeped forward and shook both their hands.

"Thank you for having us. I'm Doug." He about as tall as Ned and had short dark brown hair. His fur was dark blue. "This is my wife, Christa." She was shorter then he was with curly red hair and glasses. Her fur was light green and light blue. She smiled and shook their hands. She pushed Jeremy forward.

"This is our son Jeremy." She said. He was almost as tall as his mom. His red hair was long and slightly curly. He had orange fur with thin strips of blue going across. As he shook their hands he noticed Carey looking around in awe at the house.

Don't look over here! He thought toward her hiding behind the plant. Then the younger girl stepped forward. She was shorter then her brother but tall nun the less. She looked like she could have been one of his sisters. Long light brown hair with blue streaks in it pulled into a high pony tail. (This was the 6th time she had changed her hair before they left the house) her fur was bright pink and blue. Very unlike her sister.

"I'm Holly." At that all of Jojo's sisters rushed into the room. They were told to stay in their room until asked to come out. It's hard to get 96 girls to listen to anything.

The family stepped back except Holly who shrieked in excitement and walked over to them. They all talked at once so fast no one else could understand them.

"Your name is Holly? My name is Holly too!" Jojo's sister said the jumped up and down hugging. There was a high pitch whistle and everyone was quiet.

"I love it when she does that," Ned said to the family. Sally smiled.

"Girls you can go play in your room I'll call you when diner is ready." She said and they ran off.

"I was going to introduces you to all of them but then I realized that it would probably take forever." Ned said.

"So… many girls!" Jeremy said with a look of shock on his face. Carey laughed and her mom pulled her forward.

"This is my eldest Carey." she shook Ned and Sally's hands.

"It's nice to meet you." She said softly.

"You know I have a son about your age, you might like him… I'll go get h…" Ned was saying when all of a sudden there was a sneeze from behind the plants. "Ah there he is. Come out here Jojo and meet our guests."

Stupid plants, you ruined everything. Well here it goes. He thought and came out of his hiding place.

Carey looked up when she heard Jojo's name.

Could it be the one from school? She wondered. He came out from behind the plants. It was him. She smiled when they made eye contact.

"This is my eldest and only son Jojo, who is also…"

Don't say it dad, don't say it.

"My heir to the role as Mayor of Whoville," Ned beamed patting him on the shoulder. Carey caught the sigh and slight wince Jojo made. His eyes were on the floor and his hands in his pockets. She could tell he wanted to get away from the, what seemed to be a painful introduction.

"Actually Mr. Mayor me and Jojo have already met, we have classes together." She said and Jojo looked up.

"Oh what's wonderful, why didn't you tell me that you had met her Jojo, well then why don't you three go chill in Jojo's room and we'll call you when diner is ready." Ned said. "It is chill right that's what teens do chill?" he asked as the other two followed Jojo down the hall.

Carey looked around at the walls, it was hard not to. Every inch of them was covered in framed portraits.

"How did you get them on the ceiling and how did you get them to stay up there?" Jeremy asked bending almost backward looking at them. Jojo shrugged. He wasn't looking at them as they walked.

"Is this your family?" She asked and he nodded still not raising his gaze from the floor. He stopped in front of a door and took a deep breath.

"Are you okay Jojo?" she asked feeling his hesitation. He nodded and opened the door.

AN- This really if my family and that's really how I look crazy right, also my sister loves the movie because one of the girls has her name and is pink, it was hard to pass that detail up in the making of this chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

- Chap 9 Jojo's Room

The three of them entered the dark room and Jojo turned on the light. The walls were dark blue and there was a bed with a black confider on it. The floor was covered in sort gray carpet. There was a desk made of dark wood. There were boxes and crates of random stuff everywhere. On the walls were posters and a huge white board which had several hand drawn music staffs on it.

"Dude your room is huge!" Jeremy said looking around. Jojo shrugged. He still had said nothing and Carey was beginning to worry that there was something wrong. The truth was Jojo didn't know what to do, this was the first time he had anyone outside family come in his room. They sat down on the floor.

"So what it's like being a MK?" Jeremy asked and Jojo shook his head with a confused look on his face.

"He means a Mayors Kid, Mk." Carey explained. Jojo shrugged.

"He's not home much." He whispered. "I'm… made fun of often." There was silence. "I get asked a lot of question about him." He added something neither of them could hear. "I sometimes I wish I wasn't his son."

"That's cool." Jeremy said not really paying attention. Just then there was the sound of a horn being blown.

"Charge!"

Suddenly about 50 girls came rushing to Jojo's room led by both Hollys. All three jumped up Carey and Jojo jumped over the bed away from the screaming girls but Jeremy wasn't so lucky the girls grabbed him, he yelled and fought back but what good is one against 50? Very little and so they ended up caring him out over their heads chanting

"WhoHa! WhoWa! HA HA WhoHa! WhoWa! HA HA" The door slammed and there was a strange stillness to the room. Carey and Jojo looked at each other.

"That was scary!" She said then burst out laughing. Jojo couldn't help joining her. It felt good to laugh, he hadn't in a while. In took a couple of minutes to calm Carey down but when she did she was still smiling. "I hope he'll be okay." She said and sighed. "Man I wish I had more siblings."

"No you don't," Jojo said shaking his head.

"Why not?"

"'cause they would be like that. The more you have the less of a chance you have of being heard and understood." He said softly looking at the floor. "Or at least that's how it is here." Carey could tell that the conversation was going downhill so she got up and walked over to the huge CD racks on the walls.

"Let's see what kind of music Jojo likes." She said scanning over each one with care.

"I like almost everything. Except rap and opera." He said. She pulled out one CD after another looking at one and commenting on some of them. Jojo moved past her and pulled one out but didn't let her see it. He placed the CD in the player and pushed the button the music started.

"Sometimes I feel like everybody's got a problem, sometimes I feel like nobody wants to solve them.

I know that people say were never gonna make it but I know were gonna get through this!"

"That's Simple Plan!" She shouted pointed at the CD player. "You like Simple Plan?" he nodded smiling. "I love them!"

"Me too." He said and she tapped her foot to the beat lip singing along with it

"'Cause our hearts are locked fro ever and our love will never die!"

They sat listening singing along. Carey pulled out a black sharpie and began doodling on her hand. She looked up at Jojo he was watching her.

"Can I?" she said gesturing to his hand. He stared at her. Her blue eyes staring at his caramel ones through her raven color hair. He nodded slowly summiting his hand to her. She took it and he slightly flinched at how warm it was. She started at the base of his thumb and drew squiggles and swirls all along the line were his hand stopped and his shirt began.

"When did you become an artist?" he asked following her hand inking his I can't believe I'm talking to her, I can't believe I'm even talking at all what's going on? She shrugged.

"I don't know I was an only child for 6 years so I had to entertain myself and I always seemed to gravitate to paper and crayons." She said looking over his hand looking for where to draw next. There was silence as the song changed. Jojo stiffened slightly.

"Hey Dad, look at me and think back and talk to me. Did I grow up according to plan?

And do you I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do, but it hurts when you disapprove all along."

Carey heard Jojo singing ever so softly even over the music though it was so loud.

"And now I try hard to make it, I just wanna make you proud. I'm never gunna be good enough for you, can't pretend I'm all right and you can't change me 'cause we lost it all nothing lasts forever. I'm sorry I can't be perfect! Now it's just too late and we can't go back. I'm sorry I can't be perfect!"

She sat listening to the boy sing and she could tell that there was honest emotion in it.

"I try not to think about the pain I feel inside and you know you use to be my hero.

All the days you use to spend with me now seem so far away, and it feels like you don't care anymore.

And now I try hard to make it I just wanna make you proud.

I'm never gunna be good enough for you.

I can't stand another fight. And nothings all right 'cause we lost it all nothing lasts forever.

I'm sorry I can't be perfect! Now it's just too late and we can't go back.

I'm sorry I can't be perfect!

Nothing's gunna change the things that you said! Nothings gunna make this right again.

Please don't turn your back, I can't believe it's hard just to talk to you, but you don't understand!"

Jojo's eyes were closed as he sang completely forgetting that Carey was in the room. She just listened in awe as he sang. He paused as the music played. He opened his eyes and realized what he had been doing. He blushed. The choirs started up again but he didn't follow.

"Sorry I…" He whispered but Care shook her head.

"Don't be you have a great voice and I could tell you have real emotion when it comes to that song." She said and continued drawing on his hand. He sighed, glad that she hadn't made a big deal out of it. "I personally relate to that song." She said "Actually I think every teenage does at some point. It's a universal thing, not wanting to disappoint our parents you're by no means along in that feeling." She said glancing at him. Jojo found himself nodding.

AN- Songs are Take My Hand and Perfect by Simple Plan (duh) I just had to do that to Jeremy it's what would have happened if this was real and he let me so…


	10. Chapter 10

Chap 10 Pre Dinner Worry

There was a knock on the door. Jojo got up and opened it. It was one of the sets of triplets. All three had light purple hair and aqua and white striped fur dresses.

"Mom sais dinner is ready." They said at the same time.

"Who's that?" the one on the left asked pointing at Carey.

"Is she your girlfriend? Because that's just weird." the one on the right asked looking Carey over.

"Why didn't you tell us that you had a girl friend Jojo? You have to tell us this stuff, it's really important; we are you sisters after all!" the middle one lectured. Jojo just stood there taking the questioning.

"She's not my girlfriend and fine we'll be there a in a second." He said after they stopped talking.

"Oh okay then well we better be the first to know when you get one." One on then said then they walked way. Jojo sighed and leaned against the door frame.

"You all right?" Carey asked raising her eyebrows. He nodded and turned to look at her. She was about as tall as him and he wasn't sure if he wanted to know who was really taller.

"Sorry if that was um awkward." He said dropping his gaze to his feet.

"Not really actually it's nothing new, but that's another story. What am I to expect for dinner?" she said. "I'm guessing with 99 plus 5 its going to be pretty hectic." She said. Jojo smiled.

"Yeah it probably will be but, then again they never did ask me to put in more chairs." He said mostly to himself. "That might mean that they are going to let the kids sit in the dining hall and have the adults at the other table…" he mumbled then looked up at her. " I short I have no idea."

"Well then we'll just go with the flow." She shrugged smiling. He nodded.

This is going easier than I thought it would Jojo thought. Then he remembered what his dad would probably say and his heart sank. "Um, Carey," he said.

"Yeah."

"Um, my dad can be um kind of embarrassing so uh don't take him um too seriously." He said looking at the wall.

"Jojo everyone's dad is embarrassing!" she said rolling her eyes.

"But there are things… things he… I don't want him to…say," he stammered.

"What's he going to say?" she asked confused by the way he was so hesitant. Jojo looked at her. She could tell there was a lot in his heart that he was locking up. "What don't you want him to say?" she asked. He sighed.

"Never mind it's inevitable anyway. It doesn't matter." Jojo said and turned to exit his room but Carey pulled him back.

"No it does matter! Have you ever told him that those things, whatever they may be, bother you?" she asked staring him in the eyes. He couldn't look away. Jojo didn't respond. "He won't know until you tell him." She let him think about that. "And… and you can't hide your true feelings forever." She lowered her gaze to the floor as if she had said too much. It was Jojo's turn to have a confused look on his face.

"What do you mean?" he asked. She opened her mouth to speak.

"DINNER!" Came Sally's voice.

"Wow, you're mom has a good set of lungs!" Carey said smiling.

"Big house equals loud voice." Jojo said. Unless you're me, he added silently.

"Okay well whatever it is that you don't want said we have to go in there and face it unless you want our parents coming in thinking we're going something dirty." She said and laughed at the strange look on Jojo's face. "What that's what my parents tell me they always assume when I have guy friends over. Like that would ever happen though. I mean ew they were my friends that's nasty. You know what I mean." She said as they walked down the hall. Jojo shook his head. "How has that never happened to you!?"

"I… don't… have… friends so no." He said looking away.

"What! How come you don't have any friends?" she asked. They had come to a huge line of girls.

"Um Can we talk about this later?" he said.

"Sure." They fell silent.

"Carey! Help me!" Came a yell and they saw Jeremy walking over to them. His hair was in a bunch of berets, there was a makeup on his face and he was wearing a pink shirt. Neither of them could hold back a snicker at the sight of Carey's brother. They helped him get it all off and then he told them that the 7 of them were eating in the other room.

Please let this go smoothly. Both Jojo and Carey thought.

AN- Dinner = Ned = embarrassment = what's going to happen?


	11. Chapter 11

Chap 11 Carey's story

When Jojo, Carey and Jeremy entered the smaller dining room their noses were filled with the mouth watering smell of roast beast and potatoes. Carey realized how hungry she was and her stomach growled.

"And then Jojo slipped on the wet floor and hit the plate of cookies and can you believe it, they all landed on his head perfectly!" Ned was saying, Doug and Christa laughed along with him. Jojo smacked his head with his hand.

Dad why did you have to tell that story? Jojo asked silently. Carey smiled apologetically mouthing a "sorry" to him.

"Oh hey kids we were just talking about you," Ned said and the three of them moved further into the room and sat down.

I know you were dad; you're always talking about me.

They continued to make small talk as they sat waiting for Sally. She came into the room carrying the food.

"Sorry to keep you all waiting, it takes a while to all the girls settled down so they will eat instead of talk." Sally said setting the pan of roast on the table. She and Christa exchanged understanding glances. She sat down and the meal began.

So far so good I just hope dad won't tell anymore embarrassing stories about me. Jojo thought putting a bite of potato in his mouth.

"This is really good Mrs. McDodd!" Jeremy said giving her a thumbs up.

"Thanks dear, I'm glad you like it, oh and you can just call me Sally." She said smiling at the hungry youth. They continued eating making small talk until the meal was almost done.

"So Carey how do you like Whoville High school?" Ned asked, "Is it hip enough for you teens?" Carey stared at him blankly for a moment but not wanting to seen rude she nodded.

"Yes, it's a very nice school, all the kids are so nice and helpful" she said partly lying. She hadn't told her parents or anyone else about the strange comments she had gotten about being the new kid or about the aggravating bus ride home. "Yes I'm having a very good time, today was great." She said putting on a fake smile.

"That's good to hear." Both Ned and Christa said. Everyone looked at her.

"I was worried about Carey you see, she has had trouble making friends with people and had a really rocky start freshman year." She said.

Jojo noticed that Carey had dropped her gaze to where her hands sat folded in her lap. She let out a sad sigh.

Why mom? Why do you have to tell them this, her heart was sinking at each word her mom said.

"She had made a few friends but when I heard we had to move I couldn't help wonder if she would fall back into that unstable state again after losing them. I didn't want her to lose her friends, they meant everything to her. They helped her more then I will ever know. But then… there was some weird stuff going on last year and she… kinda lost it again. I was hoping that this move would be like a new and better start for her. A chance to start over." she said glancing at her daughter unaware that Carey was wishing she hadn't said anything. There was silence as they took in Christa's story.

Gez, her life seems as rough as mine, but rather rougher I have never had friends too lose, this must be hitting her hard, Jojo pondered the small who as he looked at her. I would have never guessed that she had gone through so much.

"Well, with such pretty face as yours I thing you will have lots of new friends in no time at all!" Sally said lightening the mood of the table.

"See, and you've already made friends with Jojo so you're off to a good start" Ned said patting his sons arm. "Did you know he saved Whoville and the whole speck last year from being boiled in beazle nut oil?" He said glowing.

Crap here it comes, Jojo thought shutting his eyes waiting for the words to drop.

"He's considered a hero here in Whoville not only is he the next mayor but he saved us all from dying!" Ned stated beaming. Jojo let out a sigh, the deed was done and there was no going back from it.

"He saved Whoville? How?" Jeremy blurted and Carey kicked him in the shin. "Ow!" she knew that for some reason Jojo was a little hesitant on the subject (guessing this had to go along with the "Horton Incident.") part of her didn't want Ned to explain she didn't want Jojo to be embarrassed but she was just as curious as the rest of them.

"Wait what do you mean speck?" Doug asked critical of what Ned was saying.

"You don't know?" Ned and Sally said together. All four shook their heads.

"Oh well I guess I'll just have to tell the story." Ned said and leaned back in his chair. "Were to begin?"

At the beginning? Jojo thought sarcastically.

AN- some of Carey's story is true about me. I'm not really a people person and I love my friends more then I love myself. They are the reason I'm here today. I have been the new kid so I know what it's like to have to leave them behind. (I moved back though) I hope you like it so far. This is where things are going to heat up between Ned and Jojo.


	12. Chapter 12

Cap 12 My Son Is A Hero.

"Okay first off the story is a little hard to believe but it is all true!" the mayor said.

You bet it was hard to believe dad, that's why no one listened to you and thought you were off your rocker.

"It all started on the 15th of May and the day started out as normal as usual. I was talking to Jojo about being Mayor and then after he left I felt a small shake. I thought nothing of it and went on my way to my office but things kept getting odder and odder as the day went by." He said and went on to explain how he met Horton the giant invisible elephant in the sky who proved to him that their whole world fit on a flower in Horton's. He told them everything! How his arm had gone numb and how it suddenly randomly snowed.

"I remember that!"Doug said. "Everyone went outside and played in it. Then it was gone and we went swimming instead." Ned nodded and continued.

"I tried to tell them everything but it didn't go well and no one believed me."

Who would believe the story dad it was craziness, I thought that you had finally cracked. Jojo said to himself.

The family was listening with wide eyes. Jojo just sat and continued his diner. But when it came to the part before the observatory he sat up a little straighter.

"Um…dad can you leave that part… out?" he said softly not meeting his dad eyes.

"But why son it's important!"

"It's just that…. I want it left out." He said fidgeting in his seat. "That wouldn't have happened under other circumstances." Jojo muttered trying to avoid having everything about his life reviled to almost strangers.

"Oh. Okay then I can see that, though I really don't understand why you don't want me to tell that part. It was so cool." Ned said and continued the Horton story.

"Okay, where was I, oh so after me and Jojo got back to town square via unicycle, we ran onto my office balcony. There was so much noise I was sure that the animals in Nool could all hear us. I thought it was working. But when I asked Horton he said they still couldn't hear us. Then there was a gasp and silence. We all thought we were going to die."

Everyone but Jojo was on the edge of their seats. He shuddered remembering the sinking feeling he had when he thought he was not going to live through it.

That was the worst feeling I have ever felt, and I honestly would rather listen to a hundred "Mayor Talks" then feel that again. Sure life sucks sometimes that doesn't mean I want to die. He thought as he looked around at everyone's expressions.

"I turned to Jojo and told him that I was proud of him and could never ask for a better son I just wanted him to know that I wanted him to know that he had a father who loves him." A tear fell down Ned's cheek as he remembered the event he looked over at Jojo. This made his heart sink into his stomach and he thought he was going to be sick with the guilt that he felt. He looked away.

Sorry I can't look you in the eye dad. I'm sorry.

"He smiled at me, and then grabbed the horn that was in the drain pipe and ran onto the roof. I could hear the noise of everyone shouting start up again. We weren't giving up so easy. I followed him calling his name. He jumped in to the pole at the top. I wondered what he was going to do. He suddenly took a deep breath and opened his mouth then shouted,"

"Yopp," Jojo whispered.

"YOPP!" Ned exclaimed. Carey jumped at the outburst. "I don't know why he said that but that was all we needed. Because the sky ripped open and all of our voices burst out of the speck. We were saved!" Ned said just as happy as if it had happened yesterday. "My son had saved us!" he smiled at the dark haired boy.

Jojo sighed, I was just doing what I had to dad it was by no means an act of heroism.

"Everyone was cheering and celebrating. Then Horton gave a speech and then for some reason burst into song. We all knew the song and began singing along with him. It was awesome but I have to say that Jojo has the best voice out all of us Don't you son." Jojo shrugged. "And to know I never knew about his gift!" The mayor said. "Hey I have a brilliant idea, why don't you sing something for our guests who missed it!"

Jojo froze, "No," he whispered in horror at what his dad was asking him to do.

"What I didn't hear that," Ned said.

"I don't want to," he said a little bit louder.

"But why not you have a great voice!"

"No, I don't want to dad." Jojo said firmly feeling the heat rise up in his face.

"Why are you embarrassed why won't you sing?"

"Do I have to have a reason to not want to?" he asked

"Come on don't be like that, it's good practice, you can't say no to giving a speech when you're the mayor, I think this a good opportunity to start learning how to talk in small groups." Ned said trying to be convincing.

"NO! I don't want to sing, not for you, not for anyone!" Jojo yelled anger flooding his small body.

"But why not, why would you do that to us?" Ned asked taken aback to his normally calm and mute son's sudden outburst.

"Because dad, I hate attention, I hate how everyone's just wants to hear my voice and not bother to get to know me, I hate how just after one event I'm suddenly some savior. I hate how you keep trying to show me off to everyone. You never asked me for my opinion. Why can't you just leave me alone? 'Cause that's what I want!" Jojo yelled his whole body shaking; he got up and walked out of the house slamming the door behind him.

There was dead silence; even the girls in the other room were quiet.

"Um…" Ned said biting his lip still staring at the space that Jojo had been sitting. He looked like he had gone through a thunder storm. "I… didn't know…" he stammered.

"Dessert any one?" Sally asked trying to hide her embarrassment. She and Christa got up and walked into the kitchen.

"It's okay Ned, he didn't mean it. He just needs to cool off. That's how kids are." Doug said trying to comfort him before following his wife.

"Well that was awkward!" Jeremy said and Carey punched him in the arm. "Ow, what was that for? I'm just stating the obvious." She glared at him and he left with a roll of the eyes.

"I should go look for him." Ned whispered.

"No offence sir, but I don't think that's the best idea right now." Carey said looking at the man.

"But I made him so mad, I have to go apologize! I … need… to" he said but Carey shook her head.

"He won't listen right now." She said. "He's too mad at you. But you should still talk to him, maybe tomorrow."

"But I have to let him know, I don't want him to hate me, what if he doesn't come back?" Ned asked freaking out. "Could… do you think you… could tell him. If he won't listen to me he will listen to you." He stared at the small girl who reminded him so much of Jojo. "Carey could you go find him for me and tell him that I'm sorry?" he asked.

"Sure but you will have to tell him yourself later." She said and walked out of the house.

Jojo slammed the door behind him. His face flushed with heat that didn't go way despite the cold air. He shoved his hands deep in his pockets and walked away from his house. He didn't care where he was going it just had to away from his dad. The thought of him made the anger return.

"AHHHHHHHH!" he yelled into his hands hanging his head. He never listens! He says he wants to hear what I have to say but I don't think he know what that means! He yelled silently. He soon found himself by the fountain in the middle of town square. He stared down at the clear water flowing into it, trying to concentrate on the sound but finding it hard to.

I wish he would understand that I don't want what he wants. He sighed, the anger was gone and in its place was a painful emptiness. He sat down holding his head in his hands. Tears welled up he held them in.

You can't cry now! You have gone years without crying so you can't let this one fight make you start now, he told himself. Become numb that's how you have learned to get through all this. He sighed again arguing with himself. But I've had enough I'm sick of pretending like I don't care, I do care! I don't want to have to hold it in anymore, but there's no one out there to tell! I want to be alone without this feeling of guilt.

He heard footsteps but dismissed them as someone walking home. When that stopped in front of him he didn't look up.

"Jojo?" a soft voice asked. He still didn't look up he didn't have to, to know it was Carey. She sat down beside him not saying anything. They sat in silences for a long time just listening to the fountain and each other's breathing. "He's really sorry." She said. Jojo raised his head a little. Sighing he turned his head to look at her. She was staring at her feet.

"Sorry, I'm not good at this whole comfort thing; I don't really know what to say." she said and he shrugged. They were quite a small wind picked up and rustled some leaves across their feet. "Why did you not want me to know that story?" she asked after a while. He didn't say anything.

I don't really know why I didn't want you to know. Maybe it was out of selfishness I didn't want you to think I was a hero, because I'm not. He thought at her.

"If you won't sing for anyone why you did when we were in your room?" she asked getting the question that had been burning in her head ever since he said that out. He shrugged.

"I forgot you were there," he said looking at the ground. She smiled.

"Well James was right you have a great voice, you should peruse it more often" she said. There was more silence. The wind picked up again. Carey shivered slightly. Jojo glanced at her. "I'm not cold," but she shivered again and sighed. "I'll blame it on lousy genetics, no body fat and bad circulation." She said rubbing her arms and stood up. He followed sute after a moment's hesitation.

She really is small; I never really realized how short I am until I met her.

"Look I don't know what exactly is going on with you and your dad but I do know he loves you and you love him too even though neither of you know how to show it in the right way. It will take time but I think that someday everything will be right between the two of you." Carey said looking at the Jojo. He stared back at her and a small smile spread across his face.

She's right I over reacted. He sighed and his smile faltered a little, but I still am nervures about having to see dad tomorrow. He thought.

"Um we should probably head back home now, it's late and we have school tomorrow." She said. He nodded and was about to walk away when she stopped him. "Um this is going to sound obber lame but I don't know where my house is." she said with a short laugh. He sighed he was done, he wanted to go home and go to bed, but he knew not helping her would be super rude and he couldn't do that to a girl who had tried to help him.

"Whoberry right?" he whispered. She nodded and he turned and motioned her to follow him. They walked the empty streets in silence not looking at each other.

I still don't know why he talks so little his dad didn't mention anything as to why. I don't understand it. Sure I don't like to talk all that much but… what's going on inside his head? Carey thought as they walked onto her street. They came to a medium blue and white house and she stopped.

"This is it. Thanks for walking me home Jojo I would have gotten so lost, I'm really bad with directions." She said scratching the back of her head embarrassed. He shrugged as if to say 'no problem.' "Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow then," she said with her hand on the door knob. He nodded and turned to leave. "Bye," she called after him and he raised a hand to show he heard her and disappeared around the corner.

AN- Wow that was crazy! Jojo just yelled! Sorry if that's too off his character for you but that's how I thought a situation like that would go down. Okay so yeah that was kind of awkward for the both of them with Carey trying to comfort a boy when she is also torn up inside and Jojo having to walk home a girl. What an eventful evening to an equally eventful day. That fact that I have no sense of direction is true, I hate getting lost!


	13. Chapter 13

Chap 13 The Meaning Of Friends or I'm Not Crazy Right?

"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!"

Carey's alarm clock blared at 5:30. She moaned and hit snooze and rolled over. Five minutes later is went off again. She opened her eyes reluctantly and turned it off. She burrowed herself at the foot of the bed and curled into a little ball.

I so don't want to go to school today; then again I never want to go to school. Like I have a choice. She thought and with that crawled out of the warmth of her blankets. She turned on the light and stared at herself for a moment thinking about what might happen when she got to school.

Why do I have to be the new kid? The new kid never does well, especially if you're me. I don't like adjusting; I don't like having to get use to people, or having them getting to know me. I want to go home. She sighed, turned and walked from her room to the bathroom.

"But I can't so I'll just have to suck it up."

Another stupid day of school, Jojo thought as he brushed his teeth. It's kind of amazing how easy I got off yesterday I was hardly made fun of at all. Well it was the first day I bet everyone was busy looking for their classes to notice a silent Who. But that sure isn't going to happen today. He walked out of the bathroom and into the hall. He stopped when he saw his dad in the kitchen. He sighed remembering the events of last night. He turned and tried to sneak out of the house but to no avail.

"Hey Jojo," Ned said and Jojo noticed the overly happy tone that was always present in his dad's voice was gone.

What have I done to him? He must hate me, I can't face him. He's heart falling into his stomach. He stared at the wall dreading the moment he would have to turn around.

"Um, Jojo can you come here for a moment? I know you have school but we have to talk." His dad said. He walked over to the table with his eyes on the floor.

"Good morning did you sleep well?" Ned asked. He nodded hesitantly. "That's good, um about yesterday… I"

"I'm sorry." Jojo whispered afraid of what his dad was going to say. If he's disappointed I want him to at least know that I feel bad before he tells me off. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up slightly.

"No, Jojo, I'm sorry. I should have listened to you when you said you didn't want to sing." He laughed shortly. "I guess that I've been over obsessing with this Horton thing, you do know I'm proud of you right?" Jojo nodded still not meeting his dad's eyes. "Do you think you could forgive me?" he asked. Jojo stared at him and knew he was serious and nodded. A smile spread across Ned's face.

"Can… you … forgive …. Me too?" he asked slowly struggling to get the words out.

"Of course!" and with that he pulled him into a hug, Jojo just stood there. "phwoo, I feel so much better now that that's cleared up." the happy was back in his voice. "Well you better get going son don't want to be late for school now do you!" Jojo left the house feeling better than he had in long while.

Carey walked to the bus stop with her head phones in her ears and coffee cup in her hand. Thank Seuss for caffeine. She thought taking a sip. I hope that guy got the message yesterday and will leave me alone today. She arrived at the bus stop and nearly tripped as her heart sank he was standing right there on the wall. She sighed and turned up her music louder. This sucks! Now I'll have to deal with him here! She walked past him and stopped at the far end of the wall. She closed her eyes took a deep breath and letting it out slowly drifted away with the music to the bands world. She sighed with satisfaction.

Thump! She was brought straight back down by a book hitting the top of her head. He eyes shot open, dark and pissed off she glared at the jerk Who now standing in front of her. He flinched and said something she couldn't hear due to the volume of her Whopod. She closed her eyes again. He pocked her and she jumped and opened her eyes again giving him a death glare. He smiled.

Why won't he go way, I'm too tired for this.

He waved at her; she said nothing taking a sip of her coffee. Then he did something anyone who knew Carey would never dream of doing; he pulled out her head phones!

"WTF!" she yelled at him and punched him in the arm as hard as her tired arm could.

"Ow. You really do have a good arm!" he smiled.

"That was low." She hissed.

"Yeah but it got your attention." He said still smiling. She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, what do you want?" she asked pissed off that he had dared to disturb her.

"Well I was thinking that we kind of got off to a bit of a bad start yesterday and I was wanting to apologize." He said but she could tell he wasn't all that sincere about it so she just stared at him blankly. "So what do you say, can we be friends?"

"No," She said taking another sip of her coffee and taking her headphones back from him.

"What!? Why not?" he said taken aback he had obviously been anticipating on another outcome.

"Because I don't befriend jerks, I already know too many," she said looking away. That's part of the reason we moved in the first place.

"But I'm not really like that I swear," he bagged.

"You're not doing a very good job of proving that," Carey scoffed.

"What did I do wrong?" he wined and she sighed rolling her eyes.

You're doing it now smart one. She thought "okay first, you threw stuff at me. Two, you whistled at me, I'm not a dog. Three, you called Jojo names when he did nothing to you. Four, you hit me on the head with your math book. Five, the worst of them all, you pulled out my headphones." She said numbering off the things he had done.

"Okay well I didn't know that those things bug you, but I won't do them anymore, so can we be friends?"

"I make no promises," she said nonchalantly. "After all we don't know anything about each other not even the others name." she said placing one of the headphones back in her ear.

"Oh yeah that makes sense. Well I'm Jackson," he said, Carey nodded and looked away. "Um, so are you going to tell me yours?" she shook her head.

"I'll tell you after school, if you meet my acquaintance standards, then you will have gained a greater chance of learning my name. Just so you know I'm not a people person, I don't take making friends lightly. I only let cretin people become my friend." She said laughing on the inside at the scared look on his face.

"Oh," he whispered.

"Do you still want to try?" she asked.

"Hell yeah it's like the ultimate challenge. If I win then I have gained the privilege of calling the scariest girl in Whoville high my friend." He said smiling. The bus drove up the street and stopped with a screech. Carey sighed and got on feeling sick to her stomach

Jojo watched as Carey got on the bus he moved his backpack and she sat down. He barely caught the look on the Whos face behind her. He looked confused yet happy. He looked over at Carey; she had her headphones in and was looking straight in front of her.

Man she looks pissed, and this early in the morning, gez! What could have happened to make her so mad? He thought looking at her hands, they were balled into fists. He glanced at her face and saw tears starting to form. She rubbed her eyes with her arm and loosed her grip. She sighed and changed the song on her Whopod. He looked away not wanting to do anything to make her more upset. I really don't understand girls, you think I would with having as many sisters as I do but I don't. He looked out the window.

"Do I seem scary to you?" she asked and he turned. "Am I too odd, too out there, too different for Whoville?" he just stared at her for a moment before shrugging. He pulled out paper and a pencil.

I haven't known you long enough and I wouldn't say I'm the best Who to ask. To them I'm the definition of those words. Why?

Because that kid from yesterday wants to be my friend and then when I told him my opinion on what it takes to be my friend he said I was scary. Is it that if you don't think like everyone else your eminently seen as a freak, if that's the case then I think I will just not talk to anyone and act like I don't have a opinion.

That's what I do, not talk. But even then they will make fun of you for not saying anything. And don't give up on your diverse way of thinking there aren't enough of us. They hate my opinions too.

But why? Why is everyone like that? Why is it so plastic here?

Because nothing ever goes wrong in Whoville. Or that's what they say. I don't believe that.

I don't either. That's just to perfect if that was true then I wouldn't have moved here and you wouldn't have trouble with your dad. By the way how did that go?

Okay we forgave each other this morning so I guess its heading in the right direction.

That's good.

So what does it take to be your friend?

Why do you ask?

IDK, you said that guy said you were scary for it. I wanna know what he thinks is scary? That might give me a better idea if you are or not.

Carey stared at him then at the paper and back up.

Okay well here it is I'm not a people person and from my own experiences I have trouble with trusting them. I hate being lied to so I take friendship seriously. I've been deceived one too many times to throw around that word freely. I also have to know you for a while before I even consider someone an acquaintance. If I consider someone a friend it means that I have grown to care for that person more than myself. Friends don't leave friends in the time of need. I don't make many friends.

Jojo looked at her response for a long time.

You sure have a different opinion then most of the people I know here, but I think it makes sense its obvious you have a long time to figure this all out and that you have some good reasons to think the way you do. I like it and don't think you're scary because of the way you think of people. But that is scary is the pissed off look you had earlier. Remind me never to make you mad. =)

HAHAHA. Very funny Jojo… so you agree with me I'm not some crazy girl with people issues?

No.

Good, you just earned points. =)

What do you mean?

Oh when I meet someone they have 0 points and based on what they do or say they get or lose points toward becoming an acquaintance and if they get enough them they get on the 'could become friend' list. So far you have 7.

Is that a good thing of a bad thing? How did I get them and what is the number of points you need you get on to that list?

It's a good thing for saying that I've only known you one day. You can get negative points. You got them for things like walking me home or not thinking I'm too strange. As for the number to get onto my list there is no definite number it depends on the person and how I feel that day. =) so for you that 7 is good.

HAHA okay. What does that kid have?

-4

Wow sucks to be him

Yeah he's gunna have to work hard to get back to 0.

The bus stopped and they got off. Carey who was still freaked out about the huge school followed Jojo up toward the main core.

Today was going to be another eventful day.

AN- Wow that was a crazy chapter to write! I personally use the point system, I don't always keep track of it but people know whether I like them of not by me dishing out or taking off points. I over exaggerated my way of thinking to make Carey's, so some of that is true. I also hate it when people pointlessly disturb me when I'm listening to music. Headphones are an unspoken indicator that you don't want to talk but no one understands that anymore. =(


	14. Chapter 14

Chap 14 Who's Up For The Park

Carey followed Jojo to a tree at the far end of the school and found James sitting in the grass, he appeared to be sleeping. His mouth was open and he was snoring. She had trouble holding back a laugh. Jojo kicked his foot and he opened his eye.

"Oh hey cuz hi Carey, what's up?" he said standing.

"The sky." She smirked.

"Oh so your one of THOSES Whos, gives the stupid obvious answerer to stupid obvious questions." He crossed his arms and tried to look serious. It failed.

"JAMES HOVER! You jerk face!" Came a yell all three turned to see a pissed off Amy walking over to them.

"Oh great," he whined. When she got close enough she punched him in the arm. "OW, hey what did I do know?" he asked throwing his hands up defensively.

"You would think after a year of knowing someone you would remember to text them back!" she said then laughed.

"Yeah, well you would think that but you know me super forgetful." He laughed too. Amy finally looked around and spotted the other two Whos.

"Hey Carey, Hey Jojo. Wait, you're that dude that saved Whoville right?" she said pointing at him. He nodded unsure of what to do. "AHHHHH that's so awesome." She hugged him. He gasped and tensed up.

What is she doing? This is not okay; I don't know who she is and she's hugging me. I don't even like my mom hugging me. Jojo thought standing still waiting for it to be over. She let him go.

"I want to thank you, I was really sad about whole we're a speck and now we're gonna die thing but after you shouted YOPP and we didn't die I been wanting to say I'm glade it was you who did It." she said smiling.

"Why?" he said

"Because I've seen the way they were treating you here at school and I hated it and the fact that you had the courage you do something you don't like doing you save everyone that's pretty freaking awesome if you ask me. You know I bet that Bradley and all of them were hiding somewhere too scared, to even do anything. I'm just happy to be alive!"Amy said and Jojo felt a little happy.

Even though she's giving me more credit then I deserve, I think she sees it as 'I'm glade you did what you did because I didn't wanna die' instead of a 'Thank you for saving me. '

She tuned to face James and glared at him, "you knew Jojo and you never told me!" he was backing way.

"Yeah, he's kind of my cousin," he said flinching.

"What! You two are related!" she turned and looked at Jojo, then pulled James over to stand next to him. "You guys look nothing alike." Carey nodded they didn't.

Then again my cousins and I do look alike either. Carey thought, missing them.

"So what's going on with all you?" she asked.

"Nothing much, really just hanging by a tree not wanting to be here." James said kicking the grass.

"Yeah, school's lame sauce. Hey what are you guys doing this week end?" Amy asked.

"Nothing," James said. Jojo nodded.

"Probably painting," Carey said.

"Fun, 'cause me and Nicole were thinking of getting a big group and going to chill at the park and maybe seeing a movie this Saturday." She said. "You all should come."

I wonder if that's the Nicole from choir. Jojo thought

"I'm always down you know that," James said pocking her.

"What about you two?" she turned to look at the small Whos. Jojo shrugged nodding. He had nothing to do that day and even if he said no James would probable drag him along anyway.

"I'll have to ask but I think it'll be okay," Carey said unsure she even wanted to go. Come on their nice and you have to make friend somehow. They aren't just going to appear. You said yourself that you didn't want to be alone.

"Cool I'll tell Nicole, she'll be happy to know we're going to have new faces in the group. Speaking of witch what Lunch do you all have I didn't see you yesterday?" Amy said.

"We all have B Lunch." James said responding for the three of them.

"Oh good that's what we have, funny I couldn't find you, maybe I would have if you checked your phone ever." She said glared mockingly at him.

"We were in the corner okay and it's not my fault I can't feel the freaking thing vibrate in my backpack." He shot back.

"Then put it in your pocket smart one!" Amy said throwing her hands up.

"Maybe I will!" he shouted they burst out laughing.

This is slightly awkward, Jojo though rolling his eyes at his cousin. Just then the bell rang and the boys left.

"Well it's off to first period I guess." Amy sighed. As they were walking up the stairs a thought popped into Carey's head.

"Hey Amy?" she started the taller Who looked at her.

"Yeah,"

"Um how big is this group of people going to the park going to be?" she asked staring at her feet.

"I don't know for sure but it would be us five and if Travis, Ritchie, Steffy, Brett and Chelsea all come that's the ten usual other then that I have no idea who else might show up. Why do you ask?"

"Um no reason, just carious." Carey lied, the thought of that many new people kinda freaked her out and she suddenly was unsure she wanted to go. It'll be fine after all you still have to ask mom so you don't know if you can yet. And no one said you had to be friend of even talk to them. Just try, get out of your box for once. She sighed and sat down and listened to Mr. B talk about what they would be learning during the year.

AN- haha I love my friend Amy she is like that and its funny. The whole her hugging Jojo is what she said would happen if she met him so there it is. I don't know what I want to do with her and James, relationship? IDK… Anywho, we go to the park all the time and its fun. More characters based on friends


	15. Chapter 15

-Chap 15 Things Just Got Worse

Jojo walked with James up the stairs and down the hall in silence not that it was uncommon for him not to say anything.

"So I heard from a little birdie that Carey and her family were at your house last night." James said. Jojo nodded. "So what happened?" Jojo sighed and pulled out his phone and typed something then closed it. James's phone vibrated. He pulled it out and read,

Not 2 much Carey her bro & me went 2 my room. My sisters attacked us & took her bro away. Then we listened 2 music I found out she likes a lot of the stuff I do. =) I ended up singing by accident, my sis thought we were dating, dad told them the story I yelled him, she talked 2 me & I had 2 walk her home cuz she didn't know where her house was. then I went home & avoided everyone till they went 2 bed then went 2 the observatory.

"Sounds like you had an interesting night. Did you really sing? What did you sing? What did she Say? You yelled at your dad. I can't picture that!" he said looking wide eyed at him.

Yeah we were playing Simple Plan & I ended up singing the song Perfect w/out even thinking. She was ok w/ it & said she felt the same way sometimes. I yelled him cuz he wanted me 2 sing U know show me off & I said no & I left the house I felt horrible about it but it's ok now.

"I see, well at lest you know her better." James smiled.

What R U getting ?

"Oh nothing I just think that you and Carey will make good friends." He said and for some reason Jojo's cheeks flushed.

"Hey look there's Momo!" someone said behind them and they turned to see Bradley and his friends.

Not now, I don't need this now. Jojo sighed and continued walking.

"Come back Nono!" they called after at his back.

"Jojo are you just going to take that?" James said running up to him. He nodded. "But why?" he pulled out his phone again.

IDC. They do it every day there is no point in trying 2 fight back. They R also way bigger than me what chance would I have.

"Hey shrimpy aren't you a little small to be in high school."

"You would think that if he's so good at making stuff he would have made some stilts by now!" Jojo kept walking completely ignoring the other Whos behind him.

"But Jojo it's not okay, they shouldn't say those things to you!" James said looking at his cousin wondering what could possibly make him not care what they said.

"Hey Yopp Boy what you been up to? Is that all you can say Yopp?" they taunted.

"Go away and leave him alone." James yelled back they were starting to get on his nerves.

"What's this? Has Yopp Boy found someone to talk for him?" Bradley snider walking up and getting in his face. James took a step back separating himself from the Who.

"You're a real jerk, you know!" he short back.

"Oh really and what are you going to do about it." Jojo was trying to pull James away but to no avail. He slipped and fell. Bradley and the others laughed as James helped him up.

"You okay?" Jojo nodded and walked off.

"Oh no were not done here." Bradley said and pulled him back by his back pack.

_I need to get to class, and James isn't helping if he had never said anything this probably wouldn't have happened. Crap what am I gonna do?_

"You never answered my question midget." He pushed Jojo against the wall leaning over to look him in the face. "Yopp, is that all you can say?" Jojo said nothing just glared at him. "God you're so creepy! There is something definitely wrong with you! You're not normal!" He shouted in disgust and pushed him to the ground and they left.

Jojo just sat there for a moment watching them go.

"Dude are you okay? Why didn't you say anything, I know you can?" James said offering his hand to him. Jojo pushed it away and walked off.

I'm fine & I don't have 2 say anything 2 prove 2 that I'm smart I don't have 2 tell them anything. IDC what they say it doesn't matter so stop worrying about it!

James read the text from Jojo, sighed and walked off.

_I don't get what goes on in his head, how can he not care what others say to him._

Carey walked out of her math class more confused than when she walked in

I really don't understand math at all. Numbers and letters shouldn't ever be together in the same problem. Its ridicules.

She pulled out her schedule forgetting where her English class was.

Room 2041.

She walked down the hall hoping she was going in the right direction when she was pushed into someone.

"Hey watch it." they said

"Sorry." Carey mumbled and continued walking.

"Wait! You're the new girl." She turned to look at the owner of the voice. He was tall fair haired and had an awarded winning smile.

"Yeah that's me." she said looking up at him.

"God your short maybe as short as Yopp Boy." He laughed

"Uh okay whatever you say but I have to get to class." Carey said.

"Do you know who Yopp Boy is?" the boy asked.

"Yeah I know Jojo if that's who our talking about. Look I'd love to stay and chat Mr. whoever you are but I really have to go," She said and turned around the corner not waiting for a response.

That was weird! I wonder why he thought it was important that to know Jojo? Maybe it's the whole heights thing? They want to know who's shorter. That's just dumb who cares if I'm taller of shorter than he is I don't understand the importance of the issue! She said to herself and sat down in the back of the class room.

"Good Morning students welcome back to another day of English! I'm so happy to announce the name of the book we will be reading, "Jane Eyre" by Charlotte Bronte!" Mrs. W said smiling. Carey loved reading but just like at her old school she knew she would end up butting heads with the teacher the whole time.

Its not that I think their wrong I can see where they're coming from but I just don't agree with them. I always have the odd opinion, and being the new girl thing won't end well. Carey thought as Mrs. W wrote down notes on the book. She copied them already not liking the characters.

"Oh and I think all you girls will like Mr. Rochester, he is so intriguing and handsome." The teacher said writing down information about him on the board.

He's an arrogant older man in love with a way younger Governess, that can't be good. You never fall for your employer! And Jane's so… so unopinionated! Well it was published in the 1800's so that's to be expected. Lame I can already see conflict between us. Carey sank lower in her seat waiting for the bell to ring.

Jojo walked out of his Whostory class more pissed off then he was walking in. The teacher, Mrs. H had gone on and on about Jojo's family and the past mayors. He had zoned out for a second saying that he know all of it but was then asked a bunch of questions about them that he couldn't answer like "What was all of their favorite kind of sandwich?" or "What were the names of all of their children?" he just stared at her confused and when he was unable to tell her she ranted about how he should know and that he has shamed his family.

She doesn't know half the history I do, and who could remember all those names any way? For Seuss sakes she didn't have to yell.

"Hey good going Shorty getting us all yelled at!" a couple of kids snapped at him as they passed him. He rolled his eyes.

Whatever, she was yelling at me not you. At least you're not expected to be something your obviously not. You'll grow up and live your dream while I'm held back by a stupid tradition. The anger was mixed with sorrow and he shoved his hands into his pockets. They don't get it.

He sat down in the far back corner of his Journalism class and pulled out his note book. The one that got him through the day, it was the one that he filled all of his confessions, inventions and songs into. He looked over the song he had been working on yesterday and added a few lines to it.

I can't wait till I can get home and try it out. He thought singing it in his head. If only I could find someone sing the other part… maybe Nicole would she has a great voice. That is if I could ever get the courage to ask her. He sighed.

"Hello, class today we're going to play a game. It's going to be fun! So we need to push all the tables back and make a big circle of chairs. There has to be one less than the number of us." Mrs. S said. Jojo got up putting his note book back in his bag. He helped move the tables away from the center. A hand touched his and he looked up to see Carey. Her eyes widened seeing what had happened and removed her had as fast as possible.

"Sorry Jojo." she said looking at the floor. He shrugged

I didn't know she was in this class; then again I really don't pay attention to stuff like that. He sat down in one of the chairs wondering what the game was.

"Okay this game is called "All Of My Friends" so what you do is the person in the middle will say "You're all my friends and all of my friends... um like roastbeast. Then if you like roastbeast you get up and move to another chair. If what's said does not apply to you, you stay where you are. It's just a fun way to get to know each other. So move if you like roastbeast." A bunch of Whos get up and moved fighting over chairs. Jojo had to laugh on the inside it was kinda funny.

"You're all my friends and all of my friends love Justin Whober!" Carey grimaced.

They had to mention him didn't they is that impossible to go one day without hearing that Who's name?

"You're all my friends and all of my friends like Dr. Whopepper!" she got up and sat down in the now empty seat next to her.

I'm pretty sure that's cheating, oh well as long as I don't have to get in the circle. She watched as the circle changed.

"You're all my friends and all of my friends love Music!" the Who in the middle said and everyone got up. There was pushing and Carey almost tripped. She regained her balance and noticed she was the one on the middle.

Damn! "Um, you're all my friends and all of my friends uh like…" she looked around trying to think of something to say. "Like the color black." Only a few Whos got up and she quickly grabbed a seat.

Jojo was now in the middle.

I should have just stayed in my seat but it would have been hard to fake that I don't like black. I mean I'm practically wearing all black. Oh well nothing I can do about it now.

"Come on Jojo what do all your friends like?" The teacher asked the quiet Who.

I don't know.

"Um… you're all my… friends… and all of my… friends… like um…"

Carey could see he was having trouble and then she remembered what he said last night.

I don't have friends. Those words stung her now she couldn't even begin to think of that her life would be like without friends, she wasn't a people person but the ones that she did like meant the world to her.

"There's got to be something you and your friends like?" Mrs. S said. Jojo Just stared at her hating all of the attention.

"Um…like…" he tried to think of something but now his brain had drawn a blank, no words would come out.

"He's not going to say anything, he's Jojo Mrs. he never talks," the kid next to Carey said.

"Yeah make him sit down, so we can just play." There were shouts in agreement.

"Shorty is just wasting our time."

Carey looked at Jojo in the middle of all those Whos, he seemed to be fighting the urge to run his eyes were on the floor and his hands were deep in his pockets. That was it Carey could not stand there jeering any longer all the frustration and stress had built up she couldn't hold it in anymore.

"You all are jerks!" Carey said standing, it didn't add much but they did stop to look at her.

"We're just telling the truth, he hardly ever talks, but being the new kid you probably wouldn't know that," a Who with a white and blue fur said crossing his arms. Carey recognized him as the boy she bumped into earlier.

"I do know that, and so what if he doesn't want to talk, what's wrong with that?" Carey said and he laughed.

"'Cause this is Whoville, nothing like him should belong here."

"Bradley that's going a little far," Mrs. S said

"Sorry Ms. It's just that that's how I think Whoville should be filled with nothing but happy and social Whos and I'm afraid that Jojo here doesn't fit that, he's the opposite actually " He said standing up and walking over to Jojo and patting him on the head. Jojo shoved his hand away.

"He's probably like that 'Cause of Whos like you pick on him all the time why can't you just leave him alone and stop being a jerk! I really hate school for one reason and one reason only and that is because it's filled with low life's who have to hurt others to fill the gaps in them!" Carey said and every one gasped Bradley stepped closer to her. She didn't move.

"Oh really, well your one to talk, you're not must yourself," he said looking down at her she glared at him.

"Are you calling me short, are you honestly bringing my height into this?" Carey said stepping back so he wasn't towering over her.

"So what if I am what are you going to do about it tinny?" Bradley mocked

"You don't wanna know what I could do to you, you fu…" she was cut off

"That is enough!" Mrs. S shouted Carey jumped and glared darkly at the boy she was coming to despise.

Suddenly the bell rang and the class got up and left the classroom.

"See you around Shorty, oh and new girl this isn't over!" the boy said as he walked out of the door.

Carey grabbed her back pack and spotted Jojo looking at her with a shocked look on his face.

"What?" she asked and he shook his head.

"Carey, Jojo can I see you for a moment I won't keep you long." Mrs. S said sitting down at her desk. They walked over and stood in front of it. "I want to first just say I'm sorry, I didn't mean for that to happen. I wanted the game to be fun."

"It's not your fault Ms." Carey said.

"It's mine," Jojo said quietly staring at the floor.

"No it's not Jojo, I know you don't like talking much in front of others, I could tell you were really trying to participate in the game, you have opened up so much compared to years before, I can see it. What Bradley said was completely uncalled for. I just want you to know you do count for something and to never let anyone convince you of otherwise." She said and smiled "Carey I wanted to thank you for standing up to Bradley your right he is kind of a jerk but you also should watch what you say too I knew where you were going, well I hope tomorrows better and that the rest of your day is easy. Now where are you classes I'll write you both passes."

"We have Pilaties together." Carey said.

"How did you get stuck in there? Is it really filled with preps?" she whispered and Carey and Jojo both nodded. "Well to bad maybe you'll have fun?" she said sympathetically handed them the pass.

"Thanks Mrs. S" Carey said taking it and walked out of the room with Jojo following slowly behind her.

What do I say, she just stood up for me, no one ever has other then James but he's family and a guy. There is definitely something different about this girl then everyone else that I have met. What's going on inside her head? What should I do? Jojo thought as he looked at the back of her head.

Carey was fuming and yet depressed. I hate that kid he is such an expletive! I cannot believe that they all said that stuff about Jojo; they don't know him they don't know what he's going through! They are all jerks! I wish high school wasn't so controlled by the stupid standards of a minority "the populars". What did that Brad kid mean when he said no one should belong if they weren't happy? How can he think that your acceptance should not be based on how social you are? Jez what kind of place is this?

"Um Carey?" Jojo said softly. His words broke through her thoughts and she stopped and turned. He wasn't looking at her and his dark hair covered his eyes. He looked so small and looked so hurt that Carey suddenly wanted to hug him. She pushed the thought away.

"Yeah?" she responded only slightly louder.

"Thanks," it was barely more than a whisper but she heard it.

"No problem, actually I think I might have made it worse. Now that Bradley kid hates me too and will probably kick my but at lunch. I didn't mean to cause you more trouble." She said suddenly the bell rang. They were late. Carey sighed.

"I'm use to it." he said shrugging and walked past her heading for class.

Pilaties was slowly. Mr. Linzer went over the rules and the list of things they would need, and then showed them the dressing rooms.

Why must we dress down? That's so awkward at least Jojo gets his own dressing room. I have to change in front of a bunch of girly girls. This sucks! Carey thought as they waited for the bell to ring. It finally did and she and Jojo walked to lunch.

"Hey guys!" there was yell and James ran over and nearly tackled them to the ground. "What's up? What have I missed in the lives of two of my friends?" he asked.

"To answer the first question the ceiling and as for the second I now hate Bradley and he hates me there may be a chance he's planning on kicking my butt at some point." Carey said as they sat down at their table they had clamed yesterday.

"Yeah he's really annoying isn't he? Just because he's the chairmen's son he thinks he can get away with everything. Whatever! Why does he want to kick your butt anyway?" James asked.

"I told him off."

"What? You yelled at Bradley! Wow that takes some guts." James said amazed.

"I was just doing what I had to." Carey blushed. "I just hope he forgets about it and leaves me alone."

"Fat chance, here he comes." James whispered. All three of them tensed up. Carey grabbed her backpack, slung it on and stood up. She turned to walk way when a hand grabbed the top of her head and turned her around.

"You're not going anywhere Shorty!" she looked up glaring. This was greeted by laughter. "Go ahead glare at me it's not going to do anything."

"I'm not glaring at you. I'm squinting to see if your ugliness is less noticeable this way but I don't think that it does, you still look the same." She said darkly.

"You being smart with me, all it's doing is digging your own grave." He hissed gripping her head tighter.

"Well I've got six feet to go so I might as well make it worth it!" she winced but kept the dark look on her face. His face redden in anger and he bended down with his face close to Carey's.

"You have some real nerve you know that, you think you show up and try to change everything? Life isn't just about that you want, what I want is important too, and I really want you to shut your pretty little mouth and just fade into the background, not get involved. See Whoville is very different from where you came from. We have standards. You listen to those high up then you and be happy. We have all that we need. We need all that we got. We like it in Whoville. We like it a lot. That's the stupid little motto that we here live by I suggest that you learn it! Until than you have no right to say a thing against me. I have connections." Bradley said coldly.

"You done now, is it my turn? Okay here it is, first of all, you don't scare me just because your taller than me means nothing. Next I unlike some here know that life isn't all about me and I don't walk around like I think it does. No I'm not going to just fade into the background just because you told me too. And I don't give a crap that you have connections if you treat me like dirt then I'm going to let you know that I think about it and so far you deserve a lot of words I'm not going to say! Now take your hand off my head and your face out of mine. Don't make me bite you." Carey responded.

Back at the table both Jojo and James were staring wide eyes at the fight in front of them. Nether of then had ever seen anyone last this long in a fight with Bradley. The smaller Who seemed to be almost winning!

There is definitely something different about this girl! Jojo thought as he watched Carey. She pushed Bradley's hand off her and he moved to slap her.

"NO!" he yelled without thinking and stepped between them.

"Did you just say something other than Yopp?" Bradley laughed in mock shock. Jojo said nothing but glared at him. "Are you trying to protect her? That's just funny!"He laughed and turned to yell at the rest of the lunchroom occupants. "Hey everyone, Yopp boy's trying to stand up for the other short freak. I guess nobody's do flock together." He laughed louder and so did others.

"SHUT UP!"Carey yelled and pusher him as hard she could tears swelling in her eyes. He fell. And she stepped over him "I cannot believe I have to live in a world with you! I. AM. NOT. NOTHING! I have a name I have a voice. I'm not something you can just call names at; you have no right to do that to me or anyone else for that matter. You make me sick!" she said and then ran out of the cafeteria.

The room was dead silent, everyone jumped when the bell rang. The room exploded with talk and Jojo knew it was most likely about what had just happened.

"Um, she left her backpack here. I guess we should just take it to 6th. I don't know where she went do you?" James asked picking up Carey's abandoned things. Jojo shook his head.

I wonder what made her so upset she seemed on the verge of crying, Jojo thought looking for Carey as he and James walked to class.

AN- well if that didn't make things more complicated then I don't know what would. I'm also glad to say that Bradley is not a real person there are people that I know that are like him but he's not based off one person. Also we really did play that game in that class, it was strange. I hate jerks and I really wish I really had the strength to really call them out but I don't. Maybe one day. That's what I'll ask Santa for, for Christmas! *gasp* that was so crazy! Carey totally went off on Bradley not what you would have expected from the short new girl right, what are Jojo and James going to do when they see her in Chemistry and where did Carey go?


	16. Chapter 16

- Chap 16 Stress and help

I'm not nothing, how can he say things like that? Just because I don't smile all the time, or wear pink does not mean I'm a freak! Bradley doesn't know what the hell he's talking about! Carey told herself as she sat on the floor in one the bathroom stall. She wiped her eyes for what seemed like the hundredth time. God I need to control my emotions better I can't keep doing this if it gets around that I cry a lot then it might be just as bad here as it was there. I can't let that happen I came here to get better not to fall back into that hole. Suddenly the bell rang. She stood up drying her eyes and went to wash her hands. She sighed her eyes were red and slightly puffy.

So much for hiding it, she thought as she tried to cover it up with makeup. Is sort of helped but not wanting Jojo or James to know she put her sunglasses on and walked out of the bathroom.

She walked as slow as possible to Biology. Letting her feet drag on the floor. She stopped staring at the door. She sighed and thinking of no other option then going in opened the door. Every head turned to look at her.

"You're late. Do you have a pass?" the teacher asked looking down at her over her glasses. Carey shook her head. "Then do you have a good excuse of why you feel like you can walk into class whenever you want. And why are you wearing sunglasses indoors?"

"No ma'am and I have a head ache," the girl said in barley a whisper.

"Okay then kindly take your seat so I can continue my lesson." Carey nodded and walked to the back of the room with her eyes on the floor. She sat down next to Jojo but didn't say anything.

"We brought you your things; you forgot them at the table." James said sliding her backpack over. She didn't look up.

What's going on? One minute she's yelling the next she's unresponsive. What could have happened in her life to make her like this? Her mom said she had a hard time at her old school and was unstable before could this be remnants from that? What's going on inside her? Jojo thought as he made sideways glances at Carey, who hadn't moved since she sat down.

The bell rang everyone got up and filed out of the classroom. Still she hadn't moved.

I can't even tell if she's breathing! Jojo said to himself.

"Um, Carey the bell rang; it's time to go to seventh period. Are you okay do you need to go to the nurse?" James asked. She looked up at him and sighed then stood up. The three of them walked out of the class room. She continued walking down the hall, Jojo made to follow when James pulled him aside.

"What?"

"Something happened to her, something about what happened at lunch did this to her, you have to find out what it is. That girl needs to be happy, you have to help her Jojo!" he said earnestly looking at the back of the little Who. Jojo stared at him wide eyes as if to say 'why me?' "Go I'll explain later all I know is that she really needs a friend right now." He said and pushed his cousin down the hall.

But what do I say James you know that I can't do this. You're the one that words love no me. Jojo thought as he walked up behind Carey. She had her head bent low and her hands were hidden in her pockets. She walked slower and slower until she stopped on the stairs. Whos moved around her some making backward glances and whispering to their friends.

"Look isn't that the new girl?"

"What do you thinks wrong with her?"

"She shouldn't have stopped on the stairs."

Jojo walked over to her and pulled her down the stairs and in to a corner. She didn't say or do anything her dark hair hanging around her face making her skin look even paler. Jojo stood there racking his brain for the right thing to say. Nothing came.

I have to do something, but I don't even know what's wrong. She won't respond and she hasn't said anything. This is so hard I'm not cut out for this. He sighed and scratched his head. He waved a hand in front of her face but he couldn't tell if she saw it. He couldn't see her eyes. He raised his hand tentatively toward her face she still didn't move so he took hold of the sunglasses. He held his breath as he took them off her face.

Carey's pale blue eyes didn't even look up as the glasses were removed from her face. She closed them and the tear that she had been holding in slipped out and rolled down her cheek.

"Carey?" she heard Jojo's voice and shook her head. "What's wrong?" he asked she said nothing and turned to walk away. "Hey, wait!" he called and chased after her. She stopped.

"Why do you care?" she asked shakily, looking at him finally saying something. He shrugged.

"I just do. Do I have to have a reason?" he asked happy that the halls were now empty he could talk freely now that they were alone. She shrugged.

"You don't even know me and yet you seem to care about my personal problems. What kind of Who are you, no ones like that now a days." She said her voice growing slightly stronger then the broken whisper it had been.

"Yeah well like they all say, I'm different, and James asked me to see if you were okay." The dark haired boy said twirling her sunglasses in his hand.

"You don't need to get mixed up with me, I cause more trouble then I'm worth ask anyone from my old school they'll all tell you the same thing, 'Carey's a freak, a loner, and too emotional.' And it's true." She said looking away from him her hair falling in her eyes. "So for your own good you should stay away from me. Bradley was right I am a Nobody." She said and took her sunglasses back. Putting then back on, she turned and walked away.

"No, you're not," he said.

"You're the only one that thinks that then." She said and rounded the corner disappearing.

Jojo sighed and smacked his hand against his forehead.

That definitely did not turn out how I wanted it too, what the heck am I going to tell James. He thought as he entered the Music room. He was one of the last ones to come in. he scanned the room for a seat. There was an empty chair next to Nicole. He walked over and slumped down into it.

"What's up Jojo?" she asked and he shook his head he wasn't in the mood. "Whatever I can see that you don't want to talk about it," she said patting his shoulder. Soon class began.

Carey walked into Creative writing and was eminently met by Matt.

"Hey cool shades." He said in a bouncy voice Carey just pushed past him and sat down. "Hey what's the matter?" he asked following her.

"Nothing, now go away!" she said getting angry. He didn't instead he sat down next to her and pocked her side.

"Yeah there is I can tell, why won't you ever tell me anything?" he asked in a whiny voice. Carey had the sudden urge to backhand him but stopped herself.

That would be pointless and it would probably start another fight that I don't want to get into. She sighed and laid her head down on her hands.

"Good afternoon class," the teacher said getting up from her seat. "Today you will be just writing whatever you want, I need to get a feel for your style and what your general topic you typically write about, so get out a piece of paper and a pencil and go for it."

"What do you usually write about Carey?" Matt asked. She said nothing she was already working. He watched as her hand moved quickly across the page and sighed lucking out on a conversation.

Carey could feel weight falling off her and on to the paper; it felt good to relies all the stress and anger. She finished her poem reading over it a couple of times fixing lines and changing words to make it better. After that she sighed and set down her pencil.

This is why I write, she said resting her head down on the desk and starts to drift off to sleep. Finally able to calm down and relax.

AN- AHHHH! What was wrong with Carey? What's going to happen now?


	17. Chapter 17

-Chap 17 Problems

Jojo walked out of his music class looking for Carey. He hoped that she was feeling better and nothing had happened to make her more upset.

"Hey Jojo!" he turned to see Nicole. "Amy told me that you were coming to the park with James on Saturday, that's great, do you know if Carey, the new girl is coming too?" she asked.

"I think she is," he said glancing out the window wanting to find her.

"Cool, well, see you later," she said and left. Jojo walked out the door and toward the busses hoping that there would be no more trouble. He weaved his way through the crowd and on to his bus. Carey was already sitting in the seat that they had sat in yesterday. He slid in but she didn't seem to notice, her music was on. He just shrugged and let her be. It wasn't really his job to make her happy no matter what James said.

He watched as she drummed her fingers on her backpack.

Well at least she's not unmoving like earlier, that was just weird. He thought pulling out his Whopod and placing the headphones in. The bus dropped off stop after stop and soon it was his turn. He looked at Carey but she was still looking out the window. Whatever I did really expect her to say anything to me, just because James thinks we'd make good friends doesn't mean that's going to happen, I don't need friends to be happy all I need is music. He thought as he walked home.

Not in the mood to "talk" to his parents he climbed in through the window and tossed his stuff on his bed then jumped out the window again. Now it's off to the observatory! He thought with pride thinking of all his beautiful inventions hidden inside of it.

He followed the worn little path then led out of the city. As the noise died away he let out a sigh. It was quiet here. He kicked a small rock as he walked it bounced off another rock into his hand. He tossed it in the air catching it as he continued on his way. He took the bucket across and slung shot himself up to the observatory. As he pushed open the red door a smile spread across Jojo's face. Here he could be truly happy.

He looked around at everything he had accomplished in the years that he had been working on it; he had put his heart and soul into this old observatory. If dad could only understand what this place means to me then maybe I could one day tell him that I don't want to follow in his footsteps. Maybe he would see me for who I am. He sighed, thinking about when his dad had come in there during the Horton incident. Well time to get to work I suppose. He thought picking up a wrench and climbing to where his newest music creation was.

Carey flopped face down onto her bed and sighed deeply. Finally the day is over, it's only the second day and I've already screwed up. She rolled over and stared at her ceiling. Maybe finding the paint and taping the corners will make me feel better, like I'm more at home. She thought and with that went out of her room and in to the garage. She moved around the boxes that were stacked all over the floor and finally found the paint that they had brought from her old house. She picked up the can that they had used for her room and grabbing the tape went back to her room.

"Hey what are you doing?"Jeremy asked meeting her in the hall.

"Productively adjusting," she said walking away from him.

"How are you doing that?" he said following her into her room.

"With these." She said holding up the tape and paint.

"I see is that going to be enough paint to cover the whole room?"

"Your right it's not, I'll ask mom for money to go get more." She said tossing the tape on the bed and walking out.

Ten minutes later Carey was on her way into town carrying the paint can. She popped in her head phones and let the music flow through her.

Every time I call you on the phone I listen to it ring but no one's home

I can't explain the energy that you give me when I'm left here alone

And every time I pass you on the street you won't even turn and look at me

I never would of thought that things could go this far but please believe me

I'll pick you up, won't let you fall I'll build your trust and it won't hurt at all,

Your only drug will let you down,

I'm through now, so take me and blow me away

When I feel numb I'll let you know, I won't become what I was before,

You cannot kill what's not your creation,

This is the art of breaking

I think I might just lose my mind if I have to watch this one more time

I can't explain how many times I've stayed for you when you were on my mind

And no one ever said that it was easy

So come out of the cold and stop your bleeding

I never would of thought that things could Go this far, but please believe me

I'll pick you up, won't let you fall I'll build your trust and it won't hurt at all,

Your only drug will let you down,

I'm through now, so take me and blow me away

When I feel numb I'll let you know, I won't become what I was before,

You cannot kill what's not your creation,

This is the art of breaking

Are you gonna run away?

Are you gonna run away?

Are you gonna run away? (And leave me, leave me)

Are you gonna run away? (And leave me, leave me)

Are you gonna to run away, and leave me here alone?

Are you gonna run away, and leave me?

When I feel numb I'll let you know, I won't become what I was before,

You cannot kill what's not your creation,

This is the art of breaking

When I feel numb I'll let you know, I won't become what I was before,

You cannot kill what's not your creation,

This is the art of breaking

This is the art of breaking

This is the art of breaking

This is the art of breaking

She followed the map that the mayor had given them and found the hardware store fairly easily. She pushed open the door and went in to the over air-conditioned building. She wandered around the store getting a feel for it before making her way to the paint section. She loved looking at all the colors of paint she could have, it was wonderful. She walked over to the counter, which as almost taller than her, and rang the bell to get the attendees attention. A woman, with extremely curly fuchsia hair that was pulled into two ponytails, looked around one of the isles at Carey.

"Oh, hey!" she said and walked over to the desk. She put on her glasses and looked down at Carey. "Kinda short aren't ya, that's okay short Whos are important. Names Jennie what can I do for ya?" she said. Carey was kinda freaked out by her.

"Um I need more if this color." She said setting the can down on to the counter. Jennie picked it up reading the label.

"I see it's a good color, I'm guessing you like purple yeah?" she said smiling looking Carey over. She nodded. "So how much do you want?"

"Probably another two cans, I'm doing the whole room."

"k," the Who disappeared around the corner and came back with two cans of white paint. "I'm just going to mix the colors up really quick," she said opening the can and pouring in portions of red and blue into the white paint then set them on the shaking machine. "So I've never seen you before are you new to Whoville?"

"Yeah, we got here four days ago; it's been crazy having to unpack everything. The house is a mess!" Carey said feeling like she could talk to this girl without worrying about what she would think.

"I bet, I moved here when I was seven I don't remember much but there were lots of boxes." The girl said.

"It was really hard to leave all of my friends behind, and school is not so great, I've only been there two days and the most popular kid already hates me." she confesses.

"Yeah high school sucks, but the rest of your life should be good, mine is, the best thing to do is to find some new friends and try to have as much fun as possible. But not bad fun, like big parties and stuff," she said.

The paint shaker stopped and she pulled the cans out.

"Well here you are two cans of dark purple paint." She handed one to Carey and walked with the other to the register where Carey paid for them. "Hey if you're ever having trouble or just need someone that's not in high school or your parents to talk to I'm here most days and hours, come and we'll talk." She said.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind."

"Cool beans, see you later." Jennie said waving to her as she walked out the door.

Okay that was kinda strange but cool, Carey thought. Man these cans are heavy; I should have brought a wagon or something to carry them. She adjusted her grip and continued walking.

Jojo was walking back into town when he heard his name being called. He looked up to see several tell Who walking over to him.

Great what do they want? He sighed recognizing them as Bradley's groupies.

"Look guys it's the midget emo freak!" one said and they all laughed. There were five of them, four boys and one girl. Jojo just kept walking.

"Hey wait," they ran after him and circled him. Jojo stopped and sighed again.

"How short do you think he is?"

"I don't know but it's funny"

"Yeah, hey, how does it feel to be shorter then a girl? They laughed again. One pushed him into another and the other pushed him back.

"We heard about what happened at lunch. Did you think you would get away with it?" he kicked him and Jojo lost his balance and fell. "Well you're not; Bradley should be here any moment to kick your ass."

This is not good no one else is around I can't stop them, I have to get way! Jojo thought looking for and opening. He jumped up and bolted. He ran smack into Bradley!

Crap! He backed away and the Who laughed.

"Good job guys you caught me a Nobody!" Bradley laughed. "So Jojo how are you?" he said nothing. "I have an idea how about we play a game! It'll be fun, you wanna play?" he asked with a wicked grin on his face. Jojo turned and ran the other way. "I don't think so," he pulled him back Jojo struggled to get away. The others laughed.

"What's the game called Brad?" they asked.

"Humm, how about, 'The Beat Up The loser Game' I think it sounds fun! What do you think loser?" he said pushing Jojo so that he fell. Then they were in him, kicking his sides and slapping his face. Jojo tried to block them but was having trouble.

"This is for earlier," Bradley said slamming him on the ground. Tears were threatening to fall. "And this," he picked Jojo up by the neck, "is for even existing!" Jojo tried to scream but couldn't get any air in. his head was starting to hurt and he pulled at Bradley's hands.

No I can't breathe! I don't want to die! He's thoughts were getting urgent and fuzzy.

"Look the freak's crying, how emo!" Bradley laughed and squeezed harder.

"Please, stop, I…" Jojo whispered it was all he had left; it was the only thing he could get out.

"Are you begging me to stop? Well this is new, okay I'll stop." He said and dropped Jojo to the ground. He gasped gulping in as much air as he could. "You really are pathetic you know," the Who said looking down at the black and gray striped boy. "You know, you're dads really disappointed in you, I heard him and my dad talking yesterday and he said that he hated you and thought you weren't worthy to be called his son."

Jojo upon hearing this froze in terror. No, he can't be, I've worked too hard to please him. The scared look on his face made Bradley laughed even harder.

"I see you didn't know, well that's what he said and I know it's all true because you're you, a disgraceful excuse for a Who, you're too strange, too emo for Whoville, you shouldn't be here and now that your father hates you I don't see why you should stay." With that the bullies left filled with joy at the sight of the broken hearted Who.

AN- AHHHH what's going to happen to Jojo? Bradley is such an $#% isn't he! The song was "The Art Of Breaking" by Thousand foot Krutch. Keep reading to find out what happens next.


	18. Chapter 18

- Chap 18 Poor Jojo!

Carey was almost home, and glade of it because her arms were hurting form carrying the paint cans. She looked up trying to remember what street she was suppose to turn on when she saw something black and gray out of the corner of her eye. She turned to see Jojo climbing into his window; he seemed to be having trouble holding onto the tree branch.

"Jojo?" she called, he flinched and tuned slightly. She was too far away to get a good look at his face but from what she could see it looked had if he had been crying. "Jojo are you okay?" he didn't respond instead he turned and hurried into his room. He shut the window and closed the blinds. What was that all about, and was he crying? What's going on? She thought as she continued on her way home.

She opened the door and went to her room. She set down the paint and turned on some music. She sighed and picked up the painters tape and began taping the ceiling. After that was done she did her home work and was lying on her bed when her mom called her down for dinner.

"Hey where's Jojo?" one of the 96 girls asked standing in the kitchen. Everyone looked around but sure enough he want at his seat.

"I'll go get him; he's probably just so caught up in his homework that he didn't hear." Ned said and walked to Jojo's room. He taped on the door. "Jojo dinners ready." There was no response. "Son, did you hear me?" he knocked again.

Inside the room Jojo was buried deep in his covers.

He hates me, he hates me, I didn't mean to be such a bad son. At the sound of his dad's voice from the other side of the door a new wave of sobs came over him. The tears that he had held in for so long fell and there was no stopping them. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry; I wish I could be better. Dad, please don't hate me. I'm sorry I'm not perfect. I really am nothing if my own dad hates me.

"Jojo what's wrong dinners ready." Ned said trying to open the locked door.

I'm never coming out; I'm such a big mistake. I only mess things up for everyone. I can't show my face to them. The little Who thought as he hid his face in his hands.

Ned shrugged, "he must be asleep. Today must have been busy." He said and walked back to the kitchen.

Everyone was asleep, except Jojo his wet pillow and sheets kept him awake. He shivered. The tears had slowed but still slipped from his eyes.

"Brad's right they would be better off without me," he thought and drifted into an uneasy sleep.

Carey got onto the bus but Jojo was not there. She thought nothing of it. He probably just over slept that's all. The bus pulled up to the school and she walked over to where James, Amy and Nicole were.

"Hey Carey, where's Jojo?" James asked.

"I don't know, he wasn't on the bus," she responded with a shrug.

"He just over slept that's all." He said nodding. "I do that all the time, he be here soon."

"So you're Carey the new girl." Nicole said looking down at her. Carey nodded, unsure who she was. "Sorry I'm Nicole, Amy's friend, I'm the one who's planning the thing in Saturday."

"Oh, okay nice to meet you." the little Who said. Suddenly the bell rang.

"Where's Jojo?" James asked. They parted ways, Carey and Amy went to Whostory, James and Nicole went to English.

As forth period rolled around Carey noticed that Jojo still hadn't come to school. At lunch she told James that he wasn't there.

"Where could he be then, he can't be sick he was fine yesterday." He said biting into his sandwich.

"Well in Journalism Bradley did make a strange comment." Carey said.

"What did he say?" Amy asked looking worried and pissed off at the same time.

"He said something like "I'm not surprised, but we're better off with him not here" so I think that something happened after school with him and Jojo and he's part of the reason that Jojo's not here." Carey said.

"Yeah, let's just hope he's sick then. If Brad did something to my cousin the there's going to be hell to pay." James said punching his hand.

"Maybe you should go see him after school." Carey suggested. "Then we would really know." The others nodded.

"Yeah but I think you should come with me Carey." James said.

"Why what would that do?" she asked confused.

"I don't know I just have this gut feeling that I'm gonna need you." he said.

Jojo lay staring at his ceiling. He had told his mom that he was sick and that he couldn't go to school. It was true enough. He felt sick, not physically but mentally and emotionally. He moaned and rolled over.

"What are we going to say?" Carey asked as she and James walked up the drive way to the McDodd's house.

"That we went to see Jojo, simple as that." he said confidently. He rang the door bell and a moment later it was opened by a tiny girl with a big, orange, bow on her head.

"Hi, Heady!" James said picking up his youngest cousin. She giggled in delight. "Hey is Jojo home?" he asked. She nodded sadly.

"But Mama says that big budder is sick, I not awaoud in there." she said in her baby talk.

"Oh okay well me and Carey are going to check on him okay." He said setting the toddler down and walked down the hall with Carey following in tow.

He stopped at Jojo's door and knocked lightly. "Jojo, are you in there?" he asked. There was no response. He tried again louder. There was still no answer.

"Maybe he's asleep?" Carey said.

"Well we're going to find out." He said taking out a paperclip and bending it put it into the lock, after a couple of twists the door unlocked. "There we go."

They went in. the room was dark and Carey could just make out the lump that was Jojo under the covers on the bed.

"Jojo?"Carey whispered he made no response.

"Come on dude, I know you're not sleeping," James Said walking over to the bed. Carey followed slowly.

"We came to see how you were feeling," Carey said.

"Why are you ignoring us?" the blankets shifted a little then were still again. "Okay at least we know you can hear us."

"Jojo please tell us what's wrong! We want to help you." Carey said softly touching the blanket.

"You can't help me," come Jojo's muffled voice.

"And why not?" she asked frowning. There was no response.

"This is getting old, Jojo if you don't tell us what's up then I'm gonna pull the covers off and make you." James said pushing the blankets. There was no response. He sighed, "Okay Jojo you give me no choice." He pulled the blankets away from him.

Carey gasped slightly at the sight of the black and gray Who. Jojo was curled in a tight ball his face covered by his hands, his hair as sticking to his face and he was shaking as if he was crying or cold.

"Jojo?" she whispered reaching her hand out to him. He flinched at his name. "What's wrong?"her fingers touched his arm he was covered in sweat.

"Dude, what happened, are you sick?" the blue and red Who said sitting down on the bed. Jojo didn't move, but they could hear soft sobbing and sniffling. Carey walked over to the other side to see if she could get a glimpse of Jojo's face. She caught a tear stained cheek and red eye before he hid them.

"He's not sick, he's broken." She said looking at James.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that he's heart is broken, he's hurting, depressed to the fullest. Have you ever seen him cry?"

"Only when he was little, as far as I know he hasn't in years, can we help him, is there anything we can do?" he asked moving to stand next to her.

"I think so, but it's going to take some time. Let me think for a second," she closed her eyes and passed the room thinking of what her mom had done when she was like this. Things happen for a reason, you just have to wait and see why. She stopper and opened her eyes.

"What do we need?" James asked urgently.

"Okay, go get me a bucket and glass of cold water, pain killer, a wash cloth, a blanket and if they have any, chocolate." She ordered and the Who ran out of the room to get the things. Carey walked back over to the bed.

Am I doing this right? I don't even know you, but I've been where you are so I think I can do this. She thought brushing her fingers on his hand. She heard him sigh and she sat down on the bed.

James came back with the things and set them down.

"What's this gonna do?" he asked as she picked up the washcloth and put it in the water.

"We have to get him to calm down, relax without doing that there's no point in trying to ask him what's wrong." She rung the towel out. She moved Jojo's hair out of the way and placed the damp cloth on his forehead then put the blanket over him.

"Now what?" James asked. Carey sighed.

"We wait," she said looking down at the small Who. She thought he looked so helpless, so fragile.

After a while Jojo shoulders dropped and he gasped in air. Carey and James jumped up from where that had been sitting in his floor.

"Jojo?" James asked tentatively.

Jojo could hear them talking as he lay curled in a ball on his bed.

Why do they care don't they know the problems I cause, can they not see I'm not worth this. My name even hurts. I wish I was someone else.

"I hate to see him like this, it hurts, and you know he had the best smile, but now that I think about it I haven't seen him smile in a long time. I just wish that whatever this is he can get through it and be happy again."James said.

Maybe they really do care, Jojo let out a sigh, as his shoulders relaxed. He saw them get up through the cracks in his fingers. He said nothing when they said his name. Carey took the towel from his head and rewet it and then put it back. He turned his head to get a better look at her. She was looking down at him. Their eyes met, and a tear rolled down her cheek, she brushed it way.

Why is she crying? He thought.

"Is he going to be okay?" James asked.

"I think so, but in the end it's all up to him." Carey said touching Jojo's hand. Her touch felt warm on his clammy fingers. He returned the contact and saw her smile slightly.

After another ten minuets Jojo had relaxed completely and he started to feel better, or at least the tears had stopped.

"How are you feeling Jojo?" James asked coming over to look at his cousin. Jojo shrugged. "You wanna talk about it?" he shrugged again. "We just want to help you; we want you to be okay." Jojo nodded.

I need to tell them, they have a right to know and if they hate me in the end oh well it's not like I'm losing anything. Jojo thought and tried to sit up. he fell back down his whole body hurt.

"Jojo are you okay, where does it hurt?" Carey asked leaning over him.

"Everywhere," he moaned. God what did Bradley do to me?

"Can you tell us why everything hurts?" she asked opening the pain killer and taking two out. She handed them to Jojo who took them with a sip of water.

"I'd rather not, but…" he covered his face in his hands.

"Jojo nothing you could say or do will make me love you less." James said concern etched deeply on his face. Jojo was silent for a while.

"My dad hates me." he whispered and a new wave of tears filled his eyes.

AN- I feel so bad for Jojo. to be honest this chapter was incredibly hard to write. I hate having Jojo so hurt but it will all turn out in the end… I hope. But beauty comes through pain so that's how it must be. Hope all you Jojo fans are likening it and don't hate me.


	19. Chapter 19

-Chap 19 Jojo's story.

Carey and James stared wide eyed at Jojo's statement.

"What? Why would he hate you? why would you think that? Your dad loves you Jojo." James exclaimed. Jojo sighed and turned away from them.

"He just does."

"No he does not. Who told you he did?"

"Bradley."

"What!"The other two gasped.

"Jojo when can you trust him with anything? He's a lying jerk who has no brain." James said throwing his arms up

"What did he say to make you think that your dad hates you?" Carey asked confused, she could feel the anger swelling inside her. Jojo tried to sit up again. It took a great effort but he finally did it.

"Will you please tell me why you are hurting so badly?" James said sitting down on the bed. Jojo pulled his legs up and motioned for Carey to sit too. She hesitated then did what he said.

"Okay…" he sighed shaking his head. "I'm sorry I'm not use to talking, this is hard for me." he confessed.

"It's okay take as long as you need to." Carey said.

"So yesterday I was coming home from the…" he glanced at Carey. "Observatory when Bradley and his friends found me." he took a deep breath and continued. "It started out as normal bully stuff, but he seemed really pissed about what happened at lunch and it got violent."

James cursed under his breath.

"They kicked and hit me while I was on the ground. We weren't at school so they didn't have to control themselves. He started chocking me." Jojo touched his throat and sighed remembering the feeling like he was dying.

"You okay?" Carey asked he nodded.

"He laughed at me for…for begging him to stop…and dropped me to the ground… I was crying… it hurt to be there… he called me names like freak and emo and pathetic." He stopped and took a drink of water. "I was fine…I knew I could walk it off and not care like all the other times." He paused unsure if he could keep going. "but then he said that he had…" he stopped, the words too sharp to come out. He feared if that did that he would fall apart again.

"What did Bradley say? what did he do?" James asked

"That he had over heard my dad talking to his dad… and that he said that he was disappointed in me… that I wasn't… worthy to be his son. My dad hates me!" he finished and buried his face in his hands. His shoulders shaking with silent tears.

"Oh Jojo," Carey whispered and wrapped her arms around him. "Shh its okay, your dad doesn't hate you." she rocked back and forth trying to calm him down. He sighed and wiped the tears way. He rested his chin on his arms.

"Dude, that's ruff but I think that maybe Bradley was lying. I mean he does all the time and why would your dad talk to the chairmen anyway? Doesn't he hate him?" James said.

"Yeah, but… what if he wasn't? I don't think I could live with myself if he hated me." Jojo said running his fingers through his hair.

"Well we don't hate you," James said smiling. "I can't hate you, no matter what I won't hate you." Jojo looked at his cousin for a long time, and then a small smile appeared on his face.

"Thanks," he said.

Carey realized she was still hugging Jojo and let go. He looked over at her. They stared at each other for a long time. They didn't even notice James get up and leave with the biggest smile on his face.

"Are you okay now?" she asked, he nodded then dropped his gaze.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"For what?" she asked confused.

"For being so pathetic, you shouldn't have had to help me."

"Jojo your not pathetic showing emotion is not a bad thing it proves that your real. And I wanted to help you. I've been in your shoes before." She said looking down at her hands where that lay in her lap.

"What do you mean?" he asked. She sighed.

"It's a sad story that I think is meant for a better time, I'm done will depressed for now I'm trying to making you happy that's what's important not my life story." She said.

"Okay," he said softly. Suddenly his stomach growled. Carey laughed.

"Sounds like your hungry! When was the last time you ate?"

"Yesterday at lunch." He said looking down at the bed sheets.

"What! Jojo! okay that's it you're eating right now!" she said pulling him off the bed.

"Ow." He winched pulling his hand away.

"Ah I'm sorry! Are you okay?" she said looking at his hand. He shrugged. "Maybe you sprained it. God, Bradley's really going to have hell to pay!" she hissed. He shrugged again and followed her out of his room.

Carey and Jojo entered the kitchen to find James and Sally sitting at the table.

"Yeah so that's what was wrong with Jojo." he said they looked up and Sally ran over to Jojo and hugged him.

"Oh son! I was so worried about you. How are you feeling? Are you better?" she said kneeling down to look him in the face.

"Yeah mom in fine." He whispered.

"Jojo listen to me your father doesn't hate you, he loves you very much, don't let anyone convince you of otherwise." She said hugging him close to her.

"Okay mom." He said hugging her back. she let go and stood up.

"I'll leave you teens alone now," she said smiling. She mouthed a thank you to Carey as she walked out. Carey smiled.

"Okay what do you want to eat Jojo?" she asked looking at the Who, that only moments ago looked so dead.

"Um Green eggs and ham?" he said scratching his head.

"Green eggs and ham it is then!" she said smiling.

AN- Yeah! Jojo's getting better! Wow I bet Carey's all warn out after that. hahah do you see a friendship in the making? What's Carey's story and what's going to happen when they all go to school tomorrow? Keep reading to find out!


	20. Chapter 20

-Chap 20 Planning Payback and reassurance

It was about five when James and Carey left Jojo's house.

"Hey Carey," James said, she turned.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks." He said hugging her. She hugged him back. "I don't think I could of done that without you." he let go and they continued walking. "you're really good at caring for people. Now I'm sure that he will be okay." Carey blushed slightly.

"Thanks I was just doing what my mom does for me." she said putting her hands in her pockets.

"I know this is going to sound crazy, but to be honest ever since you arrived Jojo has been talking more."

"What do you mean?"

"Jojo use to never talk and I mean never. He started getting quieter around the time he was like 14, something happened and soon he wasn't saying anything to anyone. He broke his silence only last year, during the Horton incident." James explained.

"What made him not want to talk?"

"I asked once when he stopped and all he did was, sigh and walk away, so I don't know. I don't think he would tell me even if I asked now. Whatever it was its something big. People don't go mute without a reason."

"Yeah, well why do you think he's talking now?" she asked. A smile creped across James's face.

"I have a hunch but I don't want to say anything that might prevent it from happening." He said zipping his lips.

"Oh come on, you can tell me who would I tell?" Carey said pushing him playfully

"Jojo." he laughed.

"I promise I won't tell him! Come on James please tell me!"

"No, not gonna say it." he said and took off running. She ran after him but her short legs were no match for his long strides.

"Okay fine keep your secrets." She said gasping for air. "God your fast."

"No, I'm just tall, so I have longer legs." He laughed.

"Is that a short joke?" she looked at him

"Maybe," he said shyly.

"That's it you asked for it." she jumped at him but he avoided her easily.

"Hay guys, what's up?" They turned to see Amy walking over them.

"Not much, we just came from Jojo's house." James said.

"What was wrong?" she asked.

"Bradley and his cronies beat him up and then lie about hearing their dads talking. He said that Ned said that he hated Jojo. he took it hard and kinda broke down. He was still crying when we got there." James said sadly.

"What the F*** is wrong with that guy!" Amy yelled so loud that a group of Whos ran away from where they had been standing. "I hate Brad he needs to be taught a lesson!" she said stomping her foot. "Is Jojo okay?"

"Yeah, Carey is amazing and got him to tell us what happened, I think that he'll be okay now." James said putting his hand on her head. Carey pushed it off.

"Jojo talked? Wow that's great!" she said. "What did you do Carey?"

"Um the basics, he calmed down and then said it. I wouldn't say I really did anything." The purple and gray girl said.

"Well whatever you did it obviously worked." She smiled "The thing to do now is to figure out what's to be done about Mr. Ass hole." She said punching her hand.

"Are you sure revenge is the best thing to do, I not saying that he should just get away it don't get me wrong I'd gladly kick his ass but wouldn't he know it was us." Carey said.

"That's kinda the point! We make it look like it could be anybody but at the same time we want Bradley to know how we feel about what he did to Jojo so we leave behind something like a note." James said

"What do you have in mind?" Carey asked looking worried yet excited.

"Eggs and toilet paper!" the other two said together.

Jojo was lying on his bed. He had changed the sheets and was now resting thinking about all that had happened that day.

_Crying really takes it out of you._ he thought. _I wonder what Carey's story is, how did she know what to do to make me feel better. _He sighed and rolled onto his stomach. _My hand still hurts. I must have landed on it wrong when Bradley dropped me. I so do not want to go to school tomorrow!_

There was a knock at his door. He sighed and got up and answered it. It was his dad. Jojo froze; he had been dreading this moment all day. He knew by the sad look on his face that his mom had told him what had happened.

"Hi Jojo, can I come in. I need to talk to you." he said and Jojo held the door open wider. They sat down in the bed. "So how was your day?" Ned asked. Jojo shrugged.

"Fine." He lied.

"Jojo, your mom told me everything, you don't need to lie, it's okay to tell me the truth."

"Are you mad?" Jojo whispered.

"Mad? Why would I be mad?"

"I over reacted. I let him get to me."

"No Jojo I'm not mad, you did nothing wrong it's okay to cry when things make you upset." Ned said putting a hand on his shoulder. They were silent for a while.

"Dad, do you hate me?" Jojo asked in barely more than a whisper.

"What? No I could never hate you Jojo!" Ned exclaimed looking at his son. "I will always love you no matter what!" he wrapped his arms around him. "Do you understand me, I love you Jojo, always have and always will."

"Thanks dad. I love you too, I was just so scared that you hated me," Jojo said hugging him back with a smile.

"Okay now that, that's all cleared up, how about you tell me what new inventions you've been working on lately. Anything to make my dumb paper work to sign themselves." Ned said with a laugh.

AN- Aww Jojo/ Ned bonding time and he actually talked to his dad. How will this plan for revenge play out. My sister was all excited about it when I told her that Brad would get it. She is such a drama queen.


	21. Chapter 21

- Chap 21 The Day After

Carey woke up with the alarm clock. She sighed and rolled out of bed. About a half an hour later she was walking to her bus stop. she lip sang to the songs as she walked. When she got there Jackson was waiting for her. She sighed.

"Hey friend," he said smiling.

"Hi," Carey responded.

"What's wrong you seem kinda out of it?"

"Yeah well it's early and yesterday was really crazy."

"What do you mean?" the Who asked. Carey sighed running her fingers through her hair.

"Well, my friend didn't come to school yesterday on account that he was overly depressed. So me and my other friend had to go and help him it was hard to see him like that. I really don't want to go to school today because the kid that caused the whole problem is in one of my classes," she said wishing the bus would come so she could see if Jojo was on. The Who let out a long whistle.

"Wow that is crazy," they were silent for a while. "Um Carey?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you say friend?" he asked and Carey sighed.

"Yes."

"Um, I thought you didn't make friends easily." He said hesitantly, he didn't want to upset her, in truth he really did what to be her friend.

"Yeah I did say that," She sighed.

"Are we friends?" he asked

"I don't know," she replied looking away. She was now wishing that she had never said anything.

"But your friends with those other guys so why can't we be friends?" Jackson said looking down at her.

"Well, stuff happened and I don't know, it was just easer saying friend than trying to explain it." she blurted out finally. But it wasn't what she felt was true. She considered James and Jojo more than just classmates, but at the same time she didn't know them enough to call them friends. "How about they're acquaintances."

"Oh okay. Then what am I?" he asked.

"An almost acquaintance." She replied.

"I can live with that, for now," Jackson said laughing. Just then the bus pulled up and they got on.

As Carey walked up the stairs she was happy to see that Jojo was sitting in the seat.

"Can I sit with you?" she asked. He turned away from the window and looked at her for a second before nodding. "Thanks" she said and sat down. "How are you?" Jojo shrugged and turned his attention back out the window.

I can't say anything to her, just having her sit next to me is embarrassing, she probably thinks I'm a freak after what happened yesterday. She's the first girl I actually talked to in years and I already messed up. Maybe I really am made to be a loner, I have no people skills. Jojo thought sighing.

I wonder what I did wrong. I don't know he's probably still getting over what happened the past two days. I'm glad he came to school today. Carey thought. Ahh what am I thinking, why should I be looking forward to seeing him? He's just a boy in my class, there's nothing significant in that, I mean we hardly talk to each other. whatever, it'll all make sense later, I guess.

The bus pulled up to the school and everyone got off. Carey and Jojo walked silently up to the school yard and were met by James.

"Hey guys, Jojo what's wrong?" he asked. Jojo shook his head.

"I'll tell you later." He mumbled.

"Okay well anywho, Amy and I figured out the revenge plan but she has it and she missed the bus so I guess she's just going to show us at lunch!" Jojo looked at him confused.

"What plan?" James laughed ruffling his cousin's hair. Jojo blew it back into place.

"Don't worry 'cuz we got you all covered. Just know nothing goes unpunished." He laughed again a little more darkly. They walked over to the tree and sat down.

"Can't wait for tomorrow!" James said flopping down. "Did you guys get permission?" Jojo nodded.

"Let me ask right now." Carey said pulling out her Whophone. She text something and slid it back into her pocket, only to pull it out again a second later. "she said I can!" she smiled.

"Awesome!" he said about five minutes later the bell rang. "See you later Carey," the boys waved as they parted.

"So now can you tell me what's wrong?" James asked. Jojo sighed knowing he couldn't get out of it. he pulled out his Whophone and text something to James. His Whophone vibrated and he read it.

The whole thing about yesterday. I still feel weird about it, freaked out about what's going 2 happen when I C Bradley, the fact that the only girl that I have talked 2 in years has now seen me cry 4 the 1st time in years! I've been talking more & it's strange I don't know Y. I'm not use 2 having people around me. U no I'm more of a loner I'm not good this so much is changing & I'm not ready its freaking me out!

James read Jojo's text and sighed. Man he has so much on his mind no wonder he's quiet all the time he has to solve all that.

Well dude if U ever need help I'm here & from what I saw yesterday Carey would help U 2. I can tell she cares I don't think Carey thinks UR weird 4 crying & don't worry about yesterday everything will work out we have a plan! =)

Jojo read this and James could have sworn he saw his pail cheeks flush with color for a second. He smiled. Suddenly both of them were slammed against the wall. James cursed it could only be one Who.

"Hello Bradley." He sighed.

"I didn't say you could say anything?" He hissed hitting James's head on the wall.

"No, but you can't make me quiet either." He said defiantly.

"Oh really? What if I say that if you don't shut up I hurt your stupid little cousin here?" Brad said his friends laughed. James sighed.

"Like you're not going to do that anyway." He muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing."

"That's what I thought." He turned his attention to Jojo. "I didn't expect to see you today, Nobody." He spun him around. Jojo didn't raise his gaze from floor. "What are you giving up already I haven't done anything yet." They laughed.

Don't do anything, stand completely still. It's a reaction he wants. But he's not going to get one. I've been silent and emotionless for so long why start now. I can beat him by doing absolutely nothing. Jojo thought as he stared at the tiled floor.

"Have I broken you for good? I thought that you might say something after what happened the other day. Or is it because your little freak of a girlfriend's not here to be impressed by you standing up to the mean and nasty bully?"Bradley mocked pinching Jojo's cheeks. "You really are stupid." He stood up. "but I have a present for you, do you want it?" he asked

No, Jojo said wordlessly. His face turned with the force of Brad's hand slapping it. He almost fell but caught himself. He steadied himself against the wall. I hate you. he thought darkly as he straightened.

"You've improved; all that means is its going to more fun to watch you fail." Bradley laughed harshly and left with a kick to James shin. The red and blue Who grabbed his leg in pain.

"Ow! Jerk!" he shouted after them. Jojo turned and walked away.

I need to get out of this hell called a school. He thought wishing he was in the observatory.

Carey walked into Journalism dreading the moment. She knew that an encounter with Bradley was unavoidable.

If only he could just drop it, then everything might be okay. She thought as she slid into the seat next to Jojo. "Hi, how are you," she whispered. Jojo shrugged and continued writing something she couldn't see. She sighed and pulled out her binder. Taking out several sheets of paper she place it on the desk in front of her. She wrote down something and passed it to Jojo.

Is this going to be the only way I ever get you to talk at school? If so then I might as well just create a notebook for our conversations. =)

Jojo sighed and responded.

Sorry but all the talking I have been doing lately is actually uncommon. I don't know if they told you but I don't really talk. Sorry.

James told me about your silence. Um is there any real reason you stopped talking?

Did James ask you to ask me that?

No, he said he had asked you but you didn't say anything. I was just curious. I want sort of silent before and I was just wondering why you did.

Oh, okay then. Why did you stop talking?

Why did you stop talking?

Jojo sighed and set the pencil down. This was harder then he liked it to be. It stayed untouched for several minutes. Carey took it back.

If I tell you why I was so quiet, will you tell me your reason?

Jojo stared at her words, his mind moving at the speed of sound. What do I say? That's a secret that no one should ever know. It's the only thing I have that is still unknown. If I voice those words then everything will fall apart. I was planning on taking it to my grave. But then again it's a chance to get to know Carey, to finally have some of the mystery reviled, I have questions that I wish I had the answers to, but is it really worth telling her my darkest secret?

Maybe. Does this include your story about how/why you knew what to do yesterday?

If that's what it takes yes.

Jojo sighed and looked over at her. She was staring at him her eyes warm. He blinked. He took the paper. And shakily wrote his answer.

Yes.

AN- AHH, is Jojo really going to tell Carey his secrets and what will she do when she finds out. And what of Carey's story what's the mystery behind the little Who? Hint it's something that will leave Jojo breathless.


	22. Chapter 22

-Chap 22 The Principles Office

Carey and Jojo were standing at the back of the class room waiting for the bell to ring when they noticed Bradley walking over. Carey sighed and Jojo saw her inch forward in front of him.

What is she doing? He thought.

"Well if it isn't Yopp Boy and his Newbie Freak girlfriend." He laughed darkly. At the word girlfriend Carey blushed for reasons unknown to her.

"What do you want?" she said narrowing her eyes.

"Well since you asked, how about you to not glare at me, Jojo to stop being so pathetic and for you and all your little emo friends to leave." With each word falling from Brad's mouth Carey's hands tightened into fists and her normally light colored eyes became dark.

"No." the word dropped like a bomb. It was barely more than a whisper but it carried across the room. They all turned to look at the three Whos in the back of the room. It was silent as the two glared not blinking at each other. The bell rang and startled everyone. Carey still hadn't blinked.

"You are so creepy." He said and a Carey kicked him in the knee. She grabbed Jojo's hand and stormed out of the classroom. She didn't slow down until they had gotten outside. She stopped and let go of his hand, gasping for air. She rested her hands on her knees and just tried to calm down. On the inside everything was screaming.

"Carey, what's wrong?" Jojo asked now more confessed then he had been. She shook her head, her hair covering her face from view.

"I just have to get a grip for a second I'm fine." she said but Jojo could hear the extreme emotion behind her words. Carey felt a soft hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Jojo's camel colored eyes staring into her blue ones. He shook his head.

"What's wrong Carey?" he said more forcefully. She sighed and straightened.

"Okay you caught me, I'm not okay but I'd rather not explain here," she said. Jojo nodded.

"Later?" he asked.

"Yeah, I guess." She said and they continued walking to Pilaties. They walked in and sat down.

"Hope you all brought your stuff, because today we are working out." Mr. Linzer said. Jojo groaned. "Oh and is Jojo here?" he asked. He raised his hand. "Yeah your mom dropped your things off for you, here." he handed Jojo the bag. They followed the teacher out of the room and down the hall to the dressing rooms. "Be back in five minutes." He said unlocking the doors. With a last glance at each other they disappeared into the separate dressing rooms.

Carey set her back pack on the floor and pulled out the cloths she had packed in there that morning. She sighed looking around at all the other girls.

This is so embarrassing, maybe I wouldn't mind if I was super pretty or knew some of them but I'm new. This is just not okay. She pulled off her striped shirt and shivered as she pulled on her black T-shirt. After changing she walked out of the door with her back pack.

I look stupid, Jojo thought staring at himself in the mirror. I do not want to go out there, but what choice do I have? He sighed and walked out.

"Hey," He turned to see Carey walking up behind him. He stuck his hands in his pockets. "I didn't expect you to be wearing shorts." She said and he shrugged. He was wearing a longs sleeve gray shirt and black and gray basketball shorts. He pulled out his phone and text something. He showed it to her.

I could say the same thing about U & short sleeves & Y R U wearing fingerless gloves?

"Yeah I'm not use to it much either, but it was clean. And I'm wearing the gloves because my arms would get cold." She said laughing. She was wearing a black short sleeve shirt, back and purple striped pants and black and gray striped fingerless gloves that went to her elbow.

They walked in and unrolled their mats. Jojo's was dark gray and Carey's was different shades of purple.

"Okay welcome to the first real day of Pilaties. Does everyone have a mat?" Mr. Linzer asked. There were nodded. "Okay then let's begin…"

"Ow, okay that was a lot harder then I was expecting." Carey said as they were walking back to the dressing rooms. Jojo nodded in agreement as he rubbed his sore arms.

_I knew I wasn't super flexible but that was nonsense._ He thought as he walked in to the boy's room. About five minutes later he was back to normal and was waiting for Carey to come out. A group of girls came out laughing. They looked at Jojo and laughed even harder. What was that all about? Jojo thought leaning against the wall. The bell rang and still Carey hadn't come out. Where is she? Should I leave? No that would be mean, whatever after all she is a girl, they take longer to get ready. He sighed and put his hands on his pockets.

The door cracked open and Carey slipped out. She looked nervous or embarrassed, Jojo couldn't tell witch.

"Sorry, were you waiting long?" she said softly.

"It doesn't matter." he said shrugging.

"Thanks." She said.

"Okay I have it all planed out!"Any said as she and Nicole sat down at the table. She pulled out several sheets of paper and Carey was amazed at the effort she was putting into this revenge plan.

"Care to explain, I know what it is but they don't." James said smiling darkly. Amy nodded a mischievous glint flashed in her green eyes.

"Okay so this is operation T.T.Y.A.H!"

"T.T.Y.A.H? what does that stand for?" Carey asked.

"Take That You Ass Hole." Amy smiled.

"That's a good one, wish I had come up with that myself." James said laughing.

"Well you didn't so get over It." she said and continued, "So what were going to do is tonight around like 12 we're going to meet at the park. Bring whatever you can find, Water balloons, toilet paper, eggs, chalk, shaving cream, anything to mess up Brad's house. We want to get him to regret the day he ever thought to hurt Jojo!" she said pounding her fist on the table. Jojo blushed. They were doing all this because of him.

"I don't think this is really necessary." He said

"Like hell it is Jojo, he screwed with you, it's fair that we screw with him, that's how high school works. We stand up for our friends and take anyone down who gets in the way." She retorted.

"I hope you guys aren't planning what I think you are planning," they all looked up to see the principle standing there. He was average height but was on the rounder side. He had short dark green hair and wore a suite with a red tie.

"No sir we're not doing anything bad." Amy said with a big smile.

"In my office now." He said and they got up and reluctantly followed him to the office.

The five of them sat down in the seats opposite the principle. He took out a clip board.

"What are your names?" he asked

"Amy White."

"Nicole Casper."

"James Hover."

"Carey Stewart."

"Jojo McDodd."

"Now would someone like to explain what these are?" he said holding up the plans.

"It's the details for a plot to get revenge." James said looking at his feet.

"I can see that, for whom are they against?"

"Bradley sir." Nicole said

"The Chairmen's son?" they nodded. "But why would you want to do this to him?"

"He deserves it!" Carey said, she glanced over at Jojo who was looking at his shoes.

"What did the student body president and caption of the football team do to make you think that he deserves this?" Carey could see there was some favoritism.

"Isn't the SBP, supposed to be friends with everyone, he's meant to be the model student, right." Carey said that all looked at her.

"Yes, what's your point?"

"Then I think that we need a new one because he is not doing his job then. Sir I've only been here this school year but I can tell you for a fact that that boy does not deserve the president title. He is neither nice to other students nor someone that others should look up too."

"What makes you think this?" the stern look on his face softened at her words.

"He's in my journalism class sir, and he from the moment I met him I have not heard him say one kind thing to anyone. He makes fun of Jojo constantly and has called me names for being his friend."

"I see but that doesn't seem to be a reason to want to um…" he looked over the plans. "Shoot fireworks into the windows."

"Oh Sorry I meant to cross that out." Amy said.

"That's not all sir, if you will look over the attendance for yesterday you will notice that Jojo was not a school. There is a very valid reason for that." she looked at Jojo. "Do you what to tell him what happened or do you want me too?"

There was silence.

I guess I can, I hate talking in front of people but if it's going to stop Bradley then it's worth it. He sighed. "Um, so on Wednesday after school… I was out walking, when Bradley and his friends showed up… and ganged up on me, it wouldn't be the first time that this has happened." There was the sound of a sharp intake of breath from the principle. Jojo took a deep breath and continued "I didn't really care… things like burses go away, but… he said that I was worthless… that I shouldn't exist. He said that my dad… had told his dad that he hated me. It was all a lie. He made up the whole thing just to hurt me."

"He didn't come to school because of that. Bradley uses his words not to pump everyone with school spirit but to pull them down." Carey said.

"Yeah and he hurt Carey too, at lunch he said horrible things to her, she did nothing but stand up for Jojo. He was going to hit her if Jojo hadn't stopped him." James added.

"It kinda made things worse though." Jojo whispered.

"You see Mr. Principle Bradley had done things worth being punished. He is a jerk." Amy said. He sighed a rubbed his temples.

"Okay, I understand that he had done bad things but there are other ways of solving this then resorting to TPing someone's house. You could have told me or his dad I would say the mayor but he's your dad Jojo."

"Tell the chairmen? Are you crazy? Like he would listen to us saying that his son did bad things, he likes the McDodd's as much as the Grinch liked Christmas, he probably would care less." Nicole said.

"Yeah that is true, well it's obvious, something must be done about Bradley, this isn't It." he said picking up the papers.

"What are you going to do?"Amy asked.

"Humm, well, I'll look over the cameras and if it proves your stories about Bradley hurting other students I can file a referral and he may be suspended. But if not and I can find no evidence that your telling the truth then you will all be put in detention." He said. "Now you are free to go."

"Can I have my papers back?" Amy asked. He gave her a stern look. "Okay never mind."

Once out of the office they all let out a sigh. A smile spread across James face.

"Can you believe it, Brads going to be suspended? This is the best day ever!" he laughed.

"Yeah they will definitely find proof that he's a jerk. I saw him yelling at another kid to hand over his lunch money." Nicole said as they walked to class.

AN- Will Amy leave it at that or does she have something up her sleeve? Also I made up everyone's last name (besides Jojo's) they're not really important.


	23. Chapter 23

- Chap 23 Plotting Revenge

Hey, I know that the principle said not 2 get revenge but I'm in a rebellious mood so I say we still do something 2 that jerks house. Any suggestions? -Amy

How about we pop his dad's tires haha - James

No that would get us in trouble, how about we use sidewalk chalk & write him a message all down the driveway! –Carey

Ooh I like that! We could also cover the car in post-it notes W/ "F U!" on them haha! –Nicole

I'm not sure that this is a good idea in the first place, he said that we would get detention & I don't think my dad would take that well. He's already worried about me as it is. -Jojo

Aw come on we aren't going 2 do anything that damages the house it's just 2 get it across that we meant it! – Amy

Ok if that's all it is then I'm in; I'm tired of him pushing me around – Jojo

So if we do this R we still meeting the park 12? - James

Yeah that still would B the plan -Amy.

Wait do U know where he lives? – Carey

Yeah I do we use 2 B play mates when we were little- Jojo

Jez it sucks that he turned on U like that? - Nicole

Why did he do that? –Carey

His dad what's my dad's job, so it kinda passed down 2 him, he thinks that he would do better. - Jojo

What an ass, it's not his birth right so he should just back off! Ok so it's all set we meet the park 12 we do some crazy non violent/ non damaging things 2 Brad's house & then go home happy, sleep get up & meet the same park 1, am I missing anything?- Amy

Bring money, I live 2 B spontaneous we might go 2 the $1 movie some point =) – Nicole

Haha ok will do! – Carey

C U all soon Ahh can't wait I'm so pumped! - James

Carey flopped on to her bed thinking about later. This should be fun. She rolled over. I can't believe that I've only been here for about a week and I already meet people that could be my friends. Maybe moving here really was the best thing. Other then Bradley and the dressing room stuff everything's been good. She sighed thinking about Pilaties.

(flashback)

Carey stood in the girl's dressing room about to zip up her backpack when a girl stepped in front of her.

"Um, hi," Carey said unsure what to do.

"You're the new girl?" she looked down at her, "you don't look like I thought you would."

"Um okay…sorry I didn't know I was supposed to be different." Carey said shakily.

"I was kinda excited when I heard that there was going to be a new kid, you know because I already know everyone here, but now that I know it's you well let's just say you ruined my plans." She turned with a swish of blond hair and walked out with her friends laughing.

"God she's so strange! I don't think she will do well here.

"Yeah and did you see her with the mayors awkward son, man are they like the same.

"Quiet, lame and unWho like."

Carey stood now in the empty room staring at herself in the mirror.

"Am I really that bad looking?" Her hair fell in her face covering both of her eyes. "What are Whos suppose to look like if I'm not it?" she pulled her sleeves down lower and felt the tears wanting to fall. "No!" she yelled at herself. "No crying!" she glared at her reflection that was reviling something she didn't want to be. "I am okay, I am who I am and if they don't like it then to bad, it's their loss. I don't need to be like them." She sighed. "But that's what they were expecting, me to be, like everybody else! What do I do?" she looked at the floor and taking a deep breath shouldered her backpack and walked out.

(Flashback over)

Carey closed her eyes, and blocked out the memory with the thought of revenge. She hopped off her bed and began filling a backpack with things she would take with her.

"Sure it's not much of a fight but the idea of what were gonna do is satisfying." She whispered placing duct tape and chalk in the bag.

Jojo looked at the clock it was 11:30. He got up from his desk and picked up his backpack. I can't believe what I'm about to do. He thought as he opened his window and climbed out. He walked through the silent Whoville enjoying the darkness.

He arrived at the park before anyone else due to the fact that he lived the closest. He sat down on a bench and waited. The wind picked up a little and his dark hair ruffled. Everything was quiet. He suddenly noticed the sound of footsteps coming up behind him. He listened carefully to the pattern they made to see if he could guess who it was.

It's not James I know what he sounds like anyway, it's someone with shorter steps, so it can't be Amy she's not much shorter then James is. Nicole walks faster that this person so the only other option is… the feet stopped just behind him.

"Carey you're not going to scare me." he said.

"Darn and I thought I was so quiet." She said coming around to sit next to him. "How did you know it was me?" Jojo smiled thinking of his gift.

"Um I can hear things that others can't." he said softly. "So I just listen to your foot falls and guessed."

"That's so cool and kinda creepy." She smiled. "Is it just us at the moment?" he nodded. "Good because I wanted to talk about what we talked about during journalism." Jojo sighed.

"Oh that."

"Yeah, um I was thinking that we could do it after the park thing tomorrow. I'd say before but I think that it might mess things up." she said looking at her hands. They were silent for a while.

"You know we don't have to." He said breaking the silence.

"Yeah but I think that I would be better for the both of us." Carey said softly, she looked up at him. "I can tell that you have something that you have been holding for far too long and I know that I don't know you that well but I just feel that I can trust you."

"Why, what makes you think you can trust me?" he asked meeting her gaze. Her eyes gleamed ice blue in the moon light.

"I don't know why, but when I first met you I could tell. I knew that you weren't one to judge." She said. The wind picked up again and Carey shivered.

"Are you cold?" he asked she shook her head. "I can tell your lying; you're shaking like a leaf." He said. He picked up his backpack and pulled out a jacket, "here." he handed it to her.

"What about you?" She said but he shook his head and set the black jacket on her lap. Seeing that he wouldn't take it back Carey put it on and eminently was warmer.

"Thanks." She said. Jojo smiled slightly his cheeks reddening and he was thankful that it was dark so Carey couldn't see.

What's going on? Why do I suddenly feel all warm on the inside? This is so strange. He thought as he looked at the girl next to him.

It wasn't much longer till Carey and Jojo were met by the rest of the group. All three of them had a strange gleam in their eyes.

"Are you all ready for operation T.T.Y.A.H to begin?" Amy said. They all nodded and with left the park.

"We are coming for you Bradley, you better watch out!" James said and he and Amy laughed.

"You're cousins crazy." Carey whispered to Jojo.

"You have no idea."

"Okay were here." Amy whispered. The house was huge it was green and white and had a fancy car parked in front.

"Nice ride, too bad were going to cover it." Nicole said pulling out a big thing of post-it notes and a marker.

They went to work silently. Nicole and James worked on covering the car, Amy, Carey and Jojo worked out a message to write on the drive way. By the time they were done it was almost 2 in the morning. The car was a mess of colored paper notes with mean things written on them and anyone who passed the house would read:

This is the house of a jerk, he is a Meany head and abuses the things he has been given. He stole my lunch box in first grade and I really like that lunch box. I don't like him and wanted him to know that so I wrote this message. All I have to say now is like father like son! Hope you get it Bradley!

-N, A, J, C, J

Once finished they dusted themselves off and headed back to the park with smiles on their faces.

"Oh I so wish I could see his face when he wakes up and sees that, priceless!" James said.

"Yeah it would be funny," Carey yawned.

"Okay well see you all tomorrow, I'm super tired and if I want to have fun tomorrow I'm gonna need to get some sleep." Nicole said stretching.

"Yeah, me too, we'll see you all later!"Amy said and she and Nicole walked away.

"I better get going too, hope mom didn't try to clean my room again and notice I wasn't there." James said and laughed at the questioning look on Carey's face. "My mom has a cleaning problem and will sometimes clean the house at odd hours."

"Weird," Carey said and he left. "Well, I guess I should go too, thanks for the jacket," she said unzipping it. But Jojo stopped her.

"It's okay you'll need it on the way home," he whispered.

"You sure?" he nodded. "You know I've never met a guy like you before. You're nicer than most of the boys I've known."

"Maybe it comes from having so many little sisters and being the oldest." He shrugged. "But you're different too, I don't know what it is but there's something about you that makes me not afraid to talk."

"Is that a good thing?"

"I don't know yet, it's all so new." He shrugged. "Well, see you later Carey." He waved and left.

"Bye," she whispered to his back. Why do I suddenly feel hot? She walked home thankful for Jojo's Jacket. And as she fell asleep thoughts of what tomorrow would bring filled her head.

AN- if you didn't catch the Jojo and Carey thing then you need help. Are they falling for each other what's the feeling that Jojo was talking about? What's going to happen at the park? Keep reading to find out!


	24. Chapter 24

Chap 24 At the park

"Wake up Jojo! Today is Saturday, you're going to see you girlfriend today! Get up! Get up! Get up!" Jojo groaned several of his sisters were jumping on his bed.

_What are they talking about I don't have a girlfriend. Then again they must of herd that James was dragging me to the park with him. Uhh how annoying I'll never hear the end of this._ He sat up and they fell off.

"Hi Jojo!" they waved as he rubbed his head. He looked at the clock it was 12:00.

"What I slept that long?!" he yelled and jumped out of bed.

"Yeah you did.

"What were you doing last night?"

"Were you dreaming about your girlfriend?" they all giggled.

"No, I don't have one." He said and ran out of his room and into the bathroom slamming the door behind him.

"Well he must like her, did you see how much he was blushing when we mentioned her."

"Yeah he is definitely in love; he just doesn't know it yet."

"We have to help him, he's our brother, and you know how they are about this kind of stuff."

"Yeah clueless."

The girls walked back to their room planning on what to do about their poor brother's hidden emotions. After all it was their job as his sisters.

"Carey are you done yet? I have to pee" Holly asked hopping up and down outside the bathroom door. "What are you doing in there anyway? Finding the lost city of Whotlantics? Because it's not in there, I've looked!" she pounded on the door.

Inside the bathroom Carey was straightening her hair; she couldn't hear Holly yelling at her because she had her headphones on.

_I wonder what's going to happen today. I hope there aren't that many people there, I don't want to freak out. But it should be fun I've been missing this kind of stuff. Man if my friends from back home could see me now I bet they would be impressed at how open I've been. _She thought and once she was done she open the door. Holly fell into her.

"Ahh finally you're done!"She said standing.

"What were you doing?" Carey asked.

"Leaning against the door waiting for you to be done," she said and slammed the door behind her.

"Okay that was weird," Carey shrugged and went back to her room to finish getting ready. She put her Whopod, Whophone and duct tape wallet in her pockets and grabbing a Dr. Whopeper kissed her mom good bye.

"Have fun call or text me if you need too." she called after her.

The door bell rang and Jojo answered it.

"Hey dude, what up?" James said smiling. Jojo shrugged. "Are you ready to go?"

"Sure," he said.

"Oh hey James, how's your mom?" Sally said coming into the entry way.

"The same as always how are you?" he asked giving her a side hug.

"Oh you know busy with the girls but happy as can be." She said. "Where are you boys off to?"

"We're meeting up with some friends at the park, just gonna hang out."

"Oh is that today, I hop Ned remembered, he said he might drop by to see you guys he wants to meet Jojo's friends." She said and at that Jojo's heart sank.

_No, not dad, that's not going to end well, he's just going to embarrass me even more. Then they will all see what a weirdo he is. What am I gonna do?_ Jojo thought and found himself holding his breath.

"Well you guys have fun and stay out of trouble." Sally said and they left.

"I cannot believe my dad is coming!" Jojo whispered.

"You'll be fine." James said and Jojo hoped he was right.

Carey entered the park and looked around.

"Carey! Over here!" Amy yelled and she walked over to where she, Nicole and another boy Carey didn't recognize were sitting under a tree.

"Hi," she said softly sitting down next to Amy.

"Hey Carey this is Travis, Travis this is Carey." Nicole said.

"Hello." He was tall and had short blond hair and dark green and dark blue stripes. "So your new this year that's cool, how do you like Whoville so far?"

"Okay I guess, I haven't been here that long." She said. Just then a couple more Whos showed up.

"Hey Steffy, hey Bret," Nicole said and Carey turned. Steffy was a shorted then Nicole but tall none the less, she had long black hair and black and red fur. Bret was also tall he had short light brown hair and dark blue fur.

"Hey what's up guys," he said as they sat down.

"Not much just waiting for everyone to show up. By the way this is Carey she's new so be nice to her." Amy said.

"Aww you're so cute I could just squish you." Steffy said in a cutesy voice. This kind a freaked Carey out but she smiled anyway. Someone put a hand on her shoulder and she jumped back.

"Ahh what was that?"She yelled.

"Richie that's not nice, you scared her." Nicole said and Carey turned to see a tall skinny boy behind her. He had short dark brown hair and glasses. His fur was dark green and he had a creepy smile on his face.

"Hi," he said waving his overly long fingers at her. Carey just backed away from him.

"Richie, leave her alone," Came James voice the next thing Carey knew he had tackled the weirdo to the ground.

"You guys stop it!" Nicole said.

"Eh let them it's entertaining, watching anyone beet up Richie is worth it." Steffy said laughing. "Oh and Chelsea said that she and Ethan and the others will meet us later.

Carey looked up to see Jojo walking slowly over to them with his hands in his pockets. When he close enough Carey could tell he looked upset.

"Hey Jojo you made it!"Amy said and he sat down. A quick introduction of every one was made when they realized everyone was there.

Jojo pulled out his phone and text something and handed it to Amy. As she read it her eyes got bigger.

"Hey guys get this Jojo's dad the mayor is coming by at some point because he wants to meet all of Jojo's friends."

"Really?" Carey asked and he nodded.

"Okay so we just have to look like angels in front of the mayor we don't wanna get Jojo in trouble do we so that means, Richie act normal and Steffy not so many um odd comments we have to be perfect!"Nicole said.

"This is mission M.J.D.H!" Amy said.

"M.J.D.H?" James asked.

"Yeah Make Jojo's Dad Happy."

"Oh okay, do you know when he's coming?" Travis said and as if to answer his question Jojo's name was called.

"Now," he said with a sigh.

"Heeey Jojo!" Ned said with a wave. "Hey Jojo's friends waz up?" Ned said making an upside down peace sign. They all had to hold back a laugh.

_I can't believe we're related_, Jojo thought.

"Not much Mr. Mayor, just hanging out at the park like normal teen Whos."Amy said with an overly big smile on her face.

"That's fantastic I was just on my lunch break and thought I would drop by and see you all." He said shaking all of their hands

"It's really great to meet you sir, I've been to your office on a field trip but that was it." Steffy said so sweetly it was hard to watch.

"Yeah and I'm interested in that new bill that's being passed to help the science labs" Richie said pushing up his glasses. Ned beamed.

"Wow, I didn't know you all were so interested in my Job, but we can talk about that later what do you say we play one of those new games that you kids play these days, I kind need to catch up on what's hip." He said nudging Travis.

"Yeah sure what did you have in mind?" Nicole said.

"Um what about soccer, I haven't played since high school" he said and out of nowhere Amy grabbed a soccer ball.

"Sure thing Mr. Mayor!" she said and kicked it to him.

"Where did she get the ball?" Carey whispered to James who laughed.

"Never underestimate Amy with that kinda thing she always seemed to have everything." He whispered back. "Hey Uncle Ned pass it here!" he dribbled the ball around the tree and passed it to Carey.

She was no were near being a soccer player but kicked it around anyway it was kind of fun after all. Nicole slid in and took it from her and passed it back to Ned. He tried to be cool and do a trick with it but end up falling and sending the ball speeding toward Jojo. He just had time to hit it with his head instead of being pegged with it.

"Nice save son!" Ned said from where he was still sitting in the grass. The group was able to play off the super friendly act and soon Ned said he had to go attend to an important meeting about the shortage of Who hash.

Once he left, they all lat out a sigh.

"Man I don't think I've ever had to smile that big for that long since I was in the elementary school choir!"James said rubbing his cheeks.

"Yeah I thought he was going to stay forever, no offence Jojo but your dad is crazy." Steffy said.

"None taken." He said with a short laugh.

"Okay what do you wanna do now?" Amy asked.

"Oo freeze tag!"Nicole said getting excited. "Nose goes!" she yelled putting her finger on her nose. Jojo who was last was it.

_Great I'm not good at this, and of cores they had to pick something with running in it._ He sighed and took off after them. After a minuet he got Richie, Nicole, Bret and Travis.

"Freeze!" he said touching Steffy.

"Damn you!" she yelled and stopped. Now it was just Carey and James.

_James is faster so I'll take him out first. _He planed and run after him.

"Carey, unfreeze the others!" James yelled as Jojo caught up to him.

"Freeze!" James was out.

"Crap," Carey said and turned around heading for the nearest person who was frozen, Amy. Jojo was behind her she cut a sharp left and headed for the play structure. All that was in her mind was she must not be caught.

"Where are you going?" she heard Jojo call after her.

"Away from you that's the point of tag, right?"

"I guess."

They raced through the play ground and soon were both out of breath. She jumped down and ran back to where the group was. Suddenly he was right behind her within tagging distance but he tripped and sent them both sprawling to the ground.

Jojo ended up on top of Carey. He looked at her wide eyed. Their faces inches from each other. Inside his head voices were screaming.

_What are you doing? What are you going to do? You remember that feeling and you're having the same feeling now aren't you. You know what it is you just have to except the facts. Look at her she's right there, right now; you know what you want to do so just do it._

Carey's mind was racing as well.

_What's happening? What is he doing? Oh my god we are so close! I'm not okay with this. What do I do, I can't get up he's on top of me. But you know what's going on, you know what he's thinking, just let him, this is what you want right? You can trust him. _

"Dude are you guys okay?" James said as the others ran over to them. His voice broke their thoughts and both blushed deep red. Jojo stood up and helped Carey to her feet.

"Yeah we're fine, I just tripped is all." Jojo said shoving his hands in his pockets trying to forget the voice in his head. _What as that it was so strange?_ He looked over at Carey she met his eyes and he mouthed a sorry to her. She shrugged.

"It's okay it didn't hurt, stuff like that tends to happen to me, I'm let's say accident prone." She said with a short laugh. _But whatever that was before was not normal, I felt so strange, what was my head trying to tell me?_

They all went to sit back under the tree.

"Oh Chelsea says that the movie is at 2 so I say we leave now and walk over there." Nicole said. They nodded and left the park.

"We're off to see the movies the wonderful movies of…movies" Nicole, Amy, and James randomly started singing.

AN- that was so awkward! Ahhh what we're Carey and Jojo's thoughts trying to tell them? What's going to happen at the movies? Dark room, distraction, and random teen age Who's what more could go wrong?


	25. Chapter 25

Chap 25 Awkward

The group was standing in line waiting to get tickets when four other people showed up.

"Chelsea you're here!" Nicole said. She was short had dark brown hair and blue and brown fur. She was holding hands with a boy slightly taller than her. He had short sandy brown hair and green and gray fur.

"Hey guys what's up? Oh this is my boyfriend Ethan, and um sorry but we had to drag along my cousin and his friend." Chelsea said pointing at the two boys behind them. Carey sighed, it was Jackson.

"Hi Carey I didn't know you knew my cousin." He said waiving at her.

"I didn't until now." She said and turned away from him. _Man this sucks I didn't want to have to deal with him outside of school, now he's here, god he's like a stalker, and I don't need another one of those._ She thought as she moved up in line. She felt like banging her head against the wall nothing was going the way she had planed it.

Finally that all had tickets and went in.

"Ooh I want popcorn." Amy said and they all pitched in and got a huge bucket of popcorn. "Now you can't eat it all this time James." She laughed as they walked into the theater.

"Hey it's empty!" Nicole said. Sure enough there was no one else there. "haha we get the place to ourselves."  
"This is really strange; I've never been in a movie theater that was empty before." Carey said.

"Where do we sit?" Steffy said.

"Anywhere!" James said motioning to the whole room.

"Oo lets go sit at the front!" Amy said and dragged him along with her. Nicole laughed.

"Young love."

"Are Amy and James dating?" Carey asked

"Not yet but I think that James is planning to ask her out at some point today, or at least that's what he told me, but you know how he is." she said shrugging.

"Oh okay, they do seem perfect for each other." Carey said smiling at her friends but some odd reason it made her sad. She pushed those thoughts away. _That's not for right now, right now is for fun._ She sighed and Jojo looked at her.

"Are you okay," he whispered. She nodded; but he could tell that something was up despite the fact that she wasn't saying anything. _What is she hiding and why? Was it something to do with Amy and James dating? Maybe she likes James that would be strange; I don't know how I feel about that. Wait why would it matter what I think and if I'm not okay with it why? What the hell is going on with me? _He shook his head and went to sit down. To his surprise Carey followed him and sat down.

"Can I sit next to you?" he nodded. "Cool thanks," she smiled and Jojo could feel his face redden. She didn't notice. "Hey Steffy is this movie scary?" she asked. She was sitting in front of them.

"Um well I didn't think so but I love scary movies if you don't like them then it might be," she said turning around.

"Oh okay thanks." Carey said and slumped back into the seat. "Um Jojo I have to warn you… I'm uh not really good with scary movies. I um might freak out." She stuttered.

"Okay, it's okay I don't like them either." He said. Just then Jackson and his friend came over and sat down next to Carey. She sighed. _Of corset hay had to sit here now nothing can get any worse! _Carey thought as the lights turned off and the movie began.

The movie was a half an hour in and Carey was doing okay so far, she was a little shaken but the popcorn was distracting her enough. She reached into the bucket and her hand touched Jackson's she looked up at him and he smiled. She pulled her hand away and set them in her lap. She heard him chuckle and made a sideways glance at him. He was still smiling; he suddenly stretched and draped his arm on the back of her seat.

_Is he trying to hit on me? That's just so awkward._ She thought and tried hard to not pay attention to his hand that was touching her head. The movie got scarier and scarier; Carey was starting to freak out. She pulled her knees into her chest and closed her eyes. _It's okay_ she told herself and it helped a little. She opened her eyes the credits were playing and her friends were standing around her.

"Um Carey are you okay?" Nicole asked.

"I'm fine." Carey sat up and looked at the ground

"Are you sure? You look really pale and I mean more pale than usual." Amy said.

"Yeah I'm sure. I just um fell asleep is all." She tried to stand up but her legs had fallen asleep and she almost fell.

"Whoa that was close." Jackson said catching her. "I think I better carry you." he said. Carey stepped back.

"Um that's okay you don't need to do that I can walk fine." Carey said blushing slightly.

"Okay," he shrugged and they walked out of the theater. It took Carey a few seconds to get her legs to work properly so she stayed behind for a moment

"Are you sure you're okay?" she jumped and turned to see Jojo standing behind her. "You don't have to lie to me if you're not I won't tell… or try to carry you." he smiled slightly.

"Thanks, that was just weird. Yeah I guess I'm okay now that the movies over and now that Jackson is gone. He was trying to make some kind of move the whole time." She said as they walked out.

"Yeah I saw that." he said putting his hands in his pockets.

"About time you got here Chelsea and Steffy wanna go to the mall you wanna come?" Amy asked. Carey looked at every one and shook her head.

"I think I'm done for the day, besides I have plans already so maybe next time." Carey said glancing at Jojo. She turned back and saw that Jackson looked disappointed.

"Oh okay are you coming Jojo?" Nicole asked. He shook his head.

"Well than it's just me Nicole, Steffy, Chelsea, James, Ethan, Bret and Travis." Amy said.

"See you later Carey and Jojo!" James said and they left.

"Well what do you have to do Carey," Jackson asked, his friend leaning against the wall.

"Stuff."

"Oh um do you have to go right now or do you have a second?" he asked. Carey looked at Jojo who shrugged.

"Yeah why?" She said getting suspicious.

"I need to talk to you is all. Um alone," he said.

"Um okay I guess. I be right back Jojo." she said and followed Jackson around the corner. "So what is it you wanted to tell me?" she said.

AN- what does Jackson want? What's up with him and why was he flirting with Carey? Keep reading to find out what happens next. Ps. Jojo's story is coming up!


	26. Chapter 26

Chap 26 What's on the inside of Jojo

"So are we fiends?" Jackson asked softly when they were alone.

"Why do you keep asking that, is seems like every day now." Carey sighed thinking he had to be crazy.

"Well," he rubbed the back of his head. "It's kind of hard to explain. Um you know the day we met?"

"You mean when you threw paper at me?" she said sarcastically.

"Aw you make it sound so mean, but yeah that day."

"What about it."

"Well, this is going to sound super weird but ever since then I've been having dreams about you." she stared at him wide eyed. "Don't worry they're nothing dirty if that's what you were thinking. It's just that I think… I'm in love with you." he said.

"Oh… um," Carey said. He stepped forwarded and she stepped back, into the wall.

"Carey will you go out with me, it's hard for me not to think about you, ever since you came to Whoville I've been going to school more and you make my day brighter. And after the dreams I can't help but think that we are meant for each other." he said taking hold of her hand.

"Um I uh don't know if this is…" she stammered out couldn't say anymore she was on the verge of panicking.

"Please Carey, I want to be with you." he said closing the distance between them

"Jackson… I… don't…" she was having trouble getting the words out, her mind was racing. _What do I do he's got me against a wall, I can't do this I don't like him I'm not ready for this again. Once was enough I'm not strong enough to stop him. _She wanted to cry, to scream but there was no air in her lungs. He leaned down and holding her face touched his lips to hers.

"NO!" She screamed and with all her strength pushed him off her and ran. She didnt stop even after she had left the movie theater, she didn't even know where she was going. It didn't matter to her; all she cared about was getting as far away from Jackson and the memories as possible.

She had left the main part of the city and she slowed to a walk. It was grassy and quiet here. She sat down and hid her face in her hands tears slipping from her eyes_. Why must this happen to me why can't I just forget the past?_ "I don't want to have to live like this anymore." She said.

"Then don't," she looked up to see Jojo standing in front of her. He sat down and Carey wiped her eyes. "I'd say just let them fall if you can't keep them in," he whispered.

"If it were only that simple," she said.

"It's not?" he asked looking at her as she plucked at a piece of grass.

"Not if you're me."

"What happened?" he asked he was worried about her when she had left Jackson came back with a dumfounded look on his face then left sulking with his friend. "What did he do?"

"He… said that he… had dreamed about me… and that he was… in… love… with me. Then he pinned me to the wall and…" she stopped and hid her face in her hands again.

"And what, what did Jackson do to you Carey?" Jojo said pulling her hands away.

"He… kissed me." she said. Jojo stared at her for a long time.

"And you ran away?" he said after a while. She nodded.

"I had too; it was the only thing I could think of doing to make the visions stop." she cried throwing her hands in the air. Jojo sat there thinking about what she meant.

"I don't understand, what do you mean visions?" he asked.

"Thoughts, memories, feelings, that kind of thing," she said.

"Oh… did it help?" he asked hoping that she was going to be okay. She nodded. "That's good then."

"I guess, they'll be back, I have no dought." She sighed and a tear leaked out. Jojo brushed it way and she blushed scarlet.

"What, did I do something wrong?" he asked jerking his hand back.

"No, you're okay," she whispered.

They were silent for a while just listening to the wind and the birds.

"Carey?"

"Yeah Jojo?"

"Um why do you not care so much when I do stuff but it bothers you when others do it?" he asked embarrassingly.

"I don't know, maybe because I feel like we are so similar that its easer." She said looking over at him.

"Oh, how do you know were similar?" he asked sort of worried at what might be easy to read in him.

"It takes one to know one. I can tell also by how your body and face reacts to things like your parents other people or what they say. I don't know I've got a lot of experience of watching Whos body language."

"How?"

"When I want silent I would watch people at school and could figure out what was going on without ever hearing what was said. I got good at stuff like that. It freaked people out and they left me alone." She said turning away from him.

"I'm Sorry," he whispered, Carey shrugged.

"It's not your fault. If it's anyone's fault its mine I let it happen." There was silence.

"Sometimes you can't stop that from happening though." He said softly.

"What do you mean?"

"Something's are unavoidable no matter what you do they happen anyway like with…" he stopped.

"Like with what?" Carey asked, he didn't respond. "Does this have to do with why you stopped talking?" he nodded slowly looking at the grass. "Do you want to talk about it?" he sighed.

"That is why we are here right," he said glancing at her. Her eyes were dry and clear now.

"Yeah I guess it is."

"Can… you give me a minute… to think, this is going to be kinda hard for me," he said and she nodded. _Okay you can do this Jojo, you've always wanted someone to trust, someone to listen to you, and now you have one, don't back down from this you have to be stronger than your fears. _He told himself. He took a deep breath and nodded.

"Okay so you can keep a secret right?" he asked feeling like it was a stupid question but asking none the less.

"Of cores, I won't tell anyone anything that is said here, it's just between you and me." Carey said and that made him feel better.

"So you know my dad is the mayor of Whoville and I'm his hire right?" she nodded. "Well every eldest kid in my family has to be mayor it's like a rule." He said.

"And you don't want to be mayor do you?" Carey said. Jojo sighed and hung his head.

"No, I don't, and I haven't wanted it for a long time now," he said and for some reason he felt lighter. He flopped down in the grass. "There I said it, it's out, you know." He said and looked over at her. She smiled and rolled on to her stomach.

"Do you feel better?"

"Yeah…. you won't tell anyone will you?"

"No not if you don't want me to." They looked at each other for a long time. "Now that I know your secret will you tell me the rest of the story?" She asked.

"Yeah I guess," he sat up and pulled his legs to his chest. "So when I was really little I loved helping my dad with his job, I would carry papers for him and stuff like that. He was really happy and it made me happy too. I use to tell him that I wanted to be just like him when I grew up... I can still remember the look on his face when I would say that." he sighed and Carey put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay," she whispered and dropped her hand.

"There were just 12 of us then… it was normal… but as I got more sisters, now don't get me wrong I love them all, but as more came the more chaotic things became. At that time I didn't know I had to be mayor… I just thought my dad talked about it to me because it was important to him." He paused listening to the wind and it calmed him down he continued.

"School was hard for me… I was small, well smaller and I got teased a lot because of it… I never told my parents… I was worried that it would make them mad for some reason… like I was weak. But I had a few friends that stood up for me…like Bradley; we use to be best friends. I still don't really know what happened to stop that… maybe it was middle school." He paused thinking about his childhood. Everything when downhill from there" He looked over at her she had a sad look in her eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I got use to people making fun of me," he said shrugging but he was secretly glad that she cared. "Anyway I was in 6th grad when my dad told me that I was going to be mayor after him, he was so happy and at the time it didn't matter to me, it seemed so far off like it would never really happen I was 11, I didn't understand. But as I got older he seemed to talk more and more about it, I kinda just sat and listened to him ramble on for hours. It got to the point where every time he saw me he would say something about being mayor. It drove me crazy. He didn't know that what he wanted for my future wasn't what I wanted and I haven't ever told him, how could I when it was all he ever wanted me to be. It was his dream that his "perfect" son would follow his footsteps."

He realized he had gotten louder and stopped; he took a deep breath and continued. "One day when I was 15 I lost it; I couldn't take it anymore, I was so depressed that I could never be what I wanted. I had slowly become quieter and lost the few people who I talked to. It was hard enough to be heard in a family with so many anyway. That day had been bad to begin with I got in a fight and was the one blamed for it, then my dad caught me singing. He didn't know I could and asked why I hadn't told him. Then he went in to this big lecture about being mayor. I had been holding everything in my whole life and I couldn't handle the pressure anymore. He never stopped telling me what I was but it was just what he thought I was. I ran away. I didn't care where I was going or what I would do when I got there; I just had to get away. I ran until I couldn't run anymore. I had left the main part of Whoville and was standing by an abyss across it was the abandoned observatory. And I thought that if I could just get over there then I would have found something to call my own. It took all almost all day to get across but when I did and went in I found that it was empty except for an old piano." Jojo stopped thinking about how he had been filled with longing when he had seen it and how, still unexplained, it had called to him. He had felt in his heart that it really had called his name.

"You really love music don't you," Carey said and he nodded smiling slightly.

"I fell in love with the place instantly. It was quiet and when I played and the whole room was filled with the perfect sound. It was filled with something that I had created. I played for hours, letting everything flow through my fingers. I stopped and then cried myself to sleep. I don't know how long I stayed in there, days, weeks, months it didn't matter it was the first time I could be myself without having to hide it. While I was there I vowed never to speak again. I thought that if my dreams were impossible and he wouldn't let me be what I wanted then I would never talk to him or anyone else ever again. And until last year no one heard my voice." He stopped and looked over at Carey she was looking at the grass but when she noticed that he had stopped she looked up.

"How did you do it, never talk? How did your parents react when you came home silent?" she asked.

"They were really glad to see me and asked about a million questions about where I was and what happened. It was my mom who realized that there was something different about me and she was right. I even looked different, darker and paler. Then when they noticed that I wasn't going to respond they freaked out. I was rushed from doctor to doctor to find out what was wrong with me. I was given several medications but there was nothing wrong so it did nothing to make me any different. The mayor talked stopped due to the fact that they thought I was "sick" and then was constantly fussed over, they did everything to make me happy but little did they know they were making it worse. After a couple of months my dad started up again with the lectures, it was as if nothing had happened. The only difference was I just didn't care; I had learned to shut it out with playing music in my head. It was the only thing that probably kept me sane. And I don't know what would of happened if I didn't have the observatory. I go there a lot to get away and build music it kept my mind off the chaos and frustration." He took a deep breath.

"Then last year… well you know the story, so when I thought that the world was going to end and I thought I was going to die I decided my stupid problems wern't worth the lives of everyone. So I broke my promise to myself and shouted the first thing that came to my head, Yopp. It was the first time in three years that I had spoken and… and it scared me a little. I had heard my singing voice but not my normal one…I had forgotten what it sounded like." He ended with a whisper and stayed silent for a while.

"Are you okay?" Carey asked softly she couldn't see his face but she could tell that his eyes were closed. She scooted closer to him. He jumped at the touch of her hand on his shoulder. She let go. "Jojo what's wrong?"

"I don't know I felt strange all of a sudden, it's gone now." He said looking at her. They just sat there for a long time not saying anything, till Jojo broke the silence.

"I started talking more after that. It was really strange and hard at times. I only made small comments or broken sentenced for the first few months and to be honest this is the most I've ever talked senice I was like ten." Jojo said and he noticed that there were tears in Carey's eyes.

"I don't know that to say." she whispered.

"Well that's my story as self-centered and lame as it is but that's what happened." He said stretching and lying in the grass.

"I don't think it's self centered, you have every right to be who you want to be, does your dad know you don't want to be mayor?" she said rolling on to her stomach.

"No, I mean he knows about my love for music but I think he just sees it as a passing hobby. It's not, if I could do one thing with my life it would be to make and play music. Without music I don't know if I would have said anything last year, I would have just died with my secret." He sighed and rolled over. "And I think if I told him he would never be the same, I can't hurt him like that."

"So you're just going to live a lie?" there was a hint of anger in her voice, he looked over at her and her eyes stabbed in to his, he was taken aback "Are you going to let them control you and force you to do something you don't want to?"

"You don't understand it's not like I have a choice that's how it is here, I have to be mayor, there's no point in trying to fight it, the council will never let the law slide. There are no other options." He shot back defensively.

"There is always a choice, other options, if not then I would be wearing pink, I would be like every other stupid happy girl in this world. If there weren't other options then I probably wouldn't be here right now!" she shouted then covered her mouth and looked away from Jojo's confused look.

"Carey?" he asked cautiously.

"I'm Sorry I yelled at you." she whispered not looking at him.

"Its fine, are you okay?" he asked.

"I owe you an explanation." She said not answering him.

"Not if you're not feeling up to it, you don't have to tell me now, I can wait." He said even though he was now more confused than he had been but he didn't want to hurt the fragile friendship they had.

"No, I need to tell you now, it'll be easier that way, it's in the front of my mind right now and talking about it will make it not hurt later." She said softly.

"Okay." Jojo said he was finally going to get to know the secrets behind the new girl to Whoville. Every inch of him was tense waiting for her to speak.

AN- Well Jojo just told someone his feeling for the first time, wow! What's going to happen next? Carey is about to tell him her story and it just might scare Jojo. Keep reading!


	27. Chapter 27

Chap 27 The Hidden Past Of Carey

"Can you promise not to hate me or call me names after I tell you?" Carey asked looking over at the dark haired boy she was about to trust.

"Why would I do that?" Jojo asked confused.

"Because it's happened before when I told a couple people, I just don't want to be called out again for something that wasn't entirely my fault."

"I promise, I mean I just confessed my biggest secret to you, so I trust you. That trust isn't going to be broken by something that happened in the past. It's the past not now, I can only judge you on the now, I have nothing to do with your past, so why would I have the right to hate you." he said and he could tell it made her feel better, if only a little.

"Thanks Jojo, that makes telling you easier and not as complicated." She smiled slightly. "Okay here it goes, so I have always been the weird kid in school. I seemed to have way more imagination then everyone else and it would sometimes get me in trouble. The older kids made fun of me for having imaginary friends and would throw sand at me. I always ended up running home crying. So I started off kind of alone but I didn't mind. I lacked physical friends so I made up better ones. I got threw elementary and the first years of middle school okay I eventually made some real friends and had a lot of fun." She smiled softly remembering the days in the sun with scabbed knees. "8th grade came and my dad told us we were moving for 9 months due to a business trip he had to take. I was upset I didn't want to leave my friends behind. But I had to move so I did and it was okay. I knew I was coming back. I really liked my new home and enjoyed the time I lived there. Then we went back and it was really different. Everyone had moved on and made new friends that I didn't know so I was sort of the tagalong."

"I know what that's like I have to go with my sisters when they want to do things with their friends." Jojo said with a short laugh.

"Yeah, summer came and went. I had fun and thought really nothing about high school and how that was going to be. I should have, it might have been better I would have been prepared. I guess you're suppose to find yourself in middle school the only problem with that was that I didn't know what I should be. I had changed when I moved I liked things that others didn't. The "in" things were different so I didn't know what to do. I struggled to fit in with the classmates I barely knew. I slowly felt more and more alone, I wasn't good at talking to just anyone so I didn't make friends easily like everyone else seemed to. So I just went to school and did my work, never really bothering to talk to anyone. Weeks went by and I slowly was able to make some friends thanks to group projects and being forced to interact with the rest of the class." Carey said picking at the grass.

"What happened after that?" Jojo asked softly after a moment of silence.

"I became depressed. A lot of people were finding boyfriends or girlfriends, and I wanted one too, I thought that it might help me fit in more. But no one seemed to like me like that. I asked out a couple of the guys that I knew but they all turned me down. It hurt my fragile self-esteem. I soon began thinking that no one loved me and that I was nothing. I never told anyone that I was feeling like that, I didn't want them to worry. So I slipped further and further down. On the outside I was happy and laughed with my friends, but on the inside I was at constant war with myself. I once asked one of my long term friends what he would do if I was emo or depressed and he said that he would kill me, it was one of the few times I tried telling anyone about it. I didn't want to hear the same sad answer from everyone else so I just I held everything in."A tear fell from her eye and she tried to push it away just for it to be followed by another, she gave up and let them fall.

"Sense I bottled everything up I became overly stressed over everything, simple things upset me and at night I would often cry myself to sleep, finally able to release it all. I hated myself for being so depressed and weak and unable to change it."

"I'm Sorry."

"I think it was my friend Rose who first noticed that something was wrong with me. She started asking if I was okay or if I needed to talk about something. I would tell her I was fine and that nothing was wrong. Jojo I lied to my best friend! I lied to her because I was scared that if I told her she would leave me. That she would think I was some kind of emo freak. I needed her; she was like my life line." She was nearly sobbing now she wrapped her arms around her knees and hid her face. Jojo was stunned and all he could think to do to calm her down was rub her back. Her shoulders stopped shaking and it was several more minutes before she could continue her story.

"So I got through 9th grade and then over the summer I told Rose everything even the part where I had thought about dying. She didn't leave, she didn't yell, she just held me and cried with me. She told me she loved me and that she would always be there for me. And for the first time in a long time I was truly happy. I've never fully recover though, I'm still sad a lot and sometimes my mind takes a bad turn and I scare myself with the things I think about." She stopped and took a deep breath she was clenching her hands so tight that they had fallen asleep. She shook them and regained feeling.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know," Jojo whispered and she gave him a water smile.

"Its fine after all how could you, I learned how to mask it well over the years." She said. "Anyway school started again and for the most part I was okay, I got to know this kid that I had sort of met the year before and we became really good friends. The homecoming dance was coming up and I thought about asking him, but then the long term friend asked me. I said no that I didn't like him that way he was more like a brother. He didn't like that answer and kept asking. It made me so mad that he wouldn't take my no. so I was about to ask the other guy, um let's call him Bob and the friend Steve, anyway I was going to ask him to the dance but then he asked me. So we were going and me and Steve were not. When Steve heard about this he was furious and we got in a huge fight. I ended up crying and stressed for weeks over it. It got to the point that I thought that he was always watching me. I was so paranoid that I started getting sick. Bob helped me and I was happy the dance came and Steve was there and he kept trying to get me to dance with him I said no. being stuck between guys is no fun. They make it seem great in movies but its hell utter hell" Carey said.

"Yeah it sounds like it" Jojo said feeling lucky that he had never had this problem.

"Well to cut the story short me and Bob started going out and we were really happy for a long time. We struggling with both of our problems but seemed to find love in the middle of it all. I had some really low points; it's hard trying to solve other people's problems when you can't solve your own. I got really stressed and depressed again. Then Steve came back in to the story."

"What, he didn't leave you alone?" Jojo said shocked.

"No he didn't, you see his mom and my mom were really good friends so they would invite me to dinner a lot and it kinda upset Bob that I was hanging out with someone he didn't like. He didn't want Steve to hurt me. But I couldn't just drop kick a friend so a problem started and in the end we broke up. I sobbed like the stereotypical teenage drama movie. But it really was deeper that that I because he was the one I told all my problems to and with him gone I couldn't do that anymore so I bottled it all up again. I didn't leave my room for a long time. I was so scared and hurt that I become sick. I saw Bob a couple times and It was almost dangerous. I thought that if I just saw him than I would get over it but it just made it worse, every time we spent together flashed in my head. I thought I was going crazy I'd see him when he wasn't there. My friends helped a little when they were around I didn't think about him as much. Once they were gone I felt alone with nothing but my haunting memories." She sighed.

"Then when my dad got asked if he would be willing to transfer to a different facility here in Whoville, my parents jumped on it. They thought that it was the perfect way to help me; they thought that if I got way from all the old stuff then I could heal faster. And I have but they just didn't take into account my mind and what I unfortunately remember. So here I am and that's the story of the reason I'm here." she said and looked over at Jojo whose mouth was slightly open. Carey blushed and looked at the grass.

"So now you know do you want to yell at me? Do you think in some crazy Who that needs to be locked up and given masses of medication….. I've been told that. You can say what you want I really don't care anymore I'm use to harsh words." She closed her eyes and waited for them to start. They never came. Suddenly Carey felt something soft around her and realized it was Jojo's arms.

"I don't hate you; I won't say hurtful words… ever! I'm so sorry." Jojo whispered in her ear. He felt something wet fall on his face and he pulled away slightly to look at Carey's face. She was crying. "What's wrong?" he asked softly.

"Nothing, everything is too good to be true. How can you not hate me? How can you care?" she asked whipping away tears.

"Because I can, I don't want to hate you, that's not what I'm here for." He said hugging her tighter. She hugged him back and stopped crying.

"Thank you Jojo you really are my best friend." She whispered in his ear and he remembered what she had said earlier about what it meant to be her friend. He smiled and suddenly felt warm all over.

"Thank you for being my best friend too. And I'll always be there if you need someone to talk to you can tell me anything and I'll help the best I can." he said and he felt her relax all the way_. I finally have someone to give me a greater purpose. I won't fail you like the others did. _He thought.

AN- awww that was so cute! Do you see the love sprouting? Well what did you think of Carey's story? Some of that is true I left a lot out and added a lot. I obviously changed names but Bob really is what we called my ex before I knew what his name was. Yep boy drama sucks if you can avoid it do so!


	28. Chapter 28

Chap 28 It's All Okay

Carey and Jojo lay in the grass looking up at the clouds.

"That one looks like a tree." Carey said pointing. Jojo tilted his head.

"Where I don't see it?"

"Right there," she said grabbing his hand and moving it so that he was pointing at what she was looking at.

"Oh okay, but it looks more like a skinny octopus to me." he laughed. "Hey that one looks like an elephant! A giant elephant in the sky, only this time he's not invisible!"

"What in the world are you talking about?" Carey asked rolling over to face him. Jojo smiled.

"So when my dad was trying to explain Horton to everyone he said that he was a giant elephant in the sky but that he was invisible and that's why we couldn't see him. You should of seen the look one everyone's faces when he said that! They all looked up at the same time and thought he was crazy." Jojo and Carey laughed.

"Wow that's ridiculous." She said rolling back on to her back. "Back in Who Mexico that whole event was really scary, you see we don't get many natural disasters there, fire is really the only thing that happens, and when the ground started to shake everyone was really scared, we didn't know what was going on in Whoville so the whole city was in chaos. The snow in summer thing was really weird and no one knew what to make of it. The only thought that was in my head was that it was over that it was the end." She sighed.

"Yeah, after all it was over and things started getting back to normal a bunch of the jerks from school followed me around asking if I was upset that we hadn't all died, like they thought I was suicidal or hated life. I don't hate life and I don't want to kill myself, I think that was kind of obvious when I shouted Yopp." He said then shrugged. "That just proves that they don't know me. They base everything on stereotyping here it sucks and has gotten me in trouble before."

"Why are people so mean?" she asked the sky. She looked over at Jojo. "You know I knew you weren't like that when I met you."

"How?"

"It's how you hold yourself. Your body and expressions tell more about you then you know," Carey said. "But other people who don't pay attention to that kind of thing can't see you for you and make up what that want you to be."

"So your saying you can see the real me by just looking at me." Jojo asked confused and a little nervous. He saw a smile spread across the girls face.

"Sort of but I'm just good at that kind of thing and…," she blushed and covered her face with her hands. "This sounds so awkward but your fun to watch." She said thru her hands. Jojo blushed.

"You… like… watching me?" He shuddered and she nodded slowly. They were quiet.

"Sorry Jojo that was really weird for me to say." Carey apologized. Jojo rolled onto his stomach she followed.

"It fine, I've just never been told something like that," he whispered. "And to be honest this day has been the funniest day I've had in a long time." He smiled slightly and looked over at her and was greeted with a smile. Carey was filled with a warm tingling feeling all of a sudden.

_That is this? why do I feel like this? When I look at Jojo I just feel so happy. _She thought as she looked at his face.

_What is she thinking? when I look at her I just don't know what to do, I don't like to talk I use to like to be alone but now that Carey is here I just want to tell her everything I'm thinking, I want to be around her. What is happening to me?_

Suddenly Carey's Whophone vibrated and she fished it out of her pocket.

"Hello?" she was greeted with yelling. "Amy is that you?"

"Yeahandguesswhat?!" she said all in one word.

"What?"

"Guess!"

"Um you've been abducted by ninja Whos?"

"NoJamesaskedmeout!"

"Can you say that slower?"

"James asked me out!" She shrieked so loud that Carey had to hold the Whophone away from her ear.

"Oh that's great and I take you said yes."

"Yeah we were sitting at Wonic (sonic) and he had the people spell it out in tater tots! It was so cute!" she giggled like a little girl.

"That's great Amy! Tell him he has my CSA."

"You're what?"

"Carey's Seal of Approval." She laughed.

"Oh okay I will! Well I have to go and tell my sister she will be so happy!" Amy said.

"Okay have fun and I'm happy for you." Carey said smiling and hung up. "You heard that right."

"Is the cat in the hat's hat striped?"Jojo said laughing.

"Yeah if you couldn't hear her yelling into my ear I would have to say your deaf." Carey said poking him in the side.

"What was that for?" Jojo asked

"I don't know, I just felt like you needed to be poked." Carey said shrugging laughing.

"Okay then," Jojo said rolling his eyes. He realized that the sun was going down and his mom had said she wanted him home for dinner. "Hey Carey I probably need to go home soon." He said standing and questions if he really saw a flash of regret on her face.

"Oh okay yeah I need to go too." she said got up. They stood there looking at their feet.

"Um, can I walk you home?" Jojo asked unsure if that was the right way to ask. But he felt better when he saw her smile.

"Yeah," Carey said glad that this was the end of their time hanging out.

They walked back to the city making small talk about nothing really important and when they were back in town they fell silent. By the time they got to Carey's house the sun was almost gone.

"Oh yeah I still have your jacket let me go get it," Carey said and ran inside. Jojo sat down on the steps.

_So much has happened today. I told her everything about my past and she told me hers. And for the life if me I cannot figure out what that feeling was. Every time I'm around her I feel so vulnerable but in a good way. _

The door opened again and Carey came out holding his jacket.

"Here thanks for letting me borrow it." she said handing it to him. He took it. They stood there.

"Well goodnight." He said and was about to turn and leave but hugged her instead. _What am I doing? I shouldn't have done that_. He was about to let go when he felt Carey hug him back. Her hair brushed his cheek and he smiled. The feeling that he had felt before reappeared and this time he embraced it whatever it was.

_I don't want to let go, I don't want this to end. He's so warm._ Carey thought closing her eyes.

_What does all this mean?_ Jojo asked himself. _I can't help but think that there is something different about me, about this._

They let go and blushed when they caught each other's glance.

"Well I better go. See you later Carey, text me if you need to." He whispered

"Okay, good night Jojo." she whispered back and watched him till he was out of sight. She went inside and was met by Holly.

"So how way your date with your boyfriend?" she asked giggling.

"He's not my boyfriend, and I had a great time with my friends." She said and walked to her room and shut the door in her trailing sister's face. "No more questions." Carey said flopping down on her bed.

Jojo walked in to the door of his house and slipped into his room without anyone seeing him. He took a deep breath and sighed. The day had been very eventful and he was tired. He walked over to his bed and sank on to it covering his face with his jacket. It smelt different. He sat up and looked at it he smelt it again.

"It smells like… her." he realized and smiled.

"Hey Jojo are you in there?" his mom called, he got up and opened the door. "Oh good did you have fun with your friends? Your father said that they were all really nice." He nodded and she smiled. "That's good! Well dinner is ready, so go wash up." she left.

_I really wish I didn't have to go listen to dad and my sisters wonder about what I did today._ He sulked to the bathroom. _But really nothing could ruin the way I feel after hanging out with Carey all day._ He thought as he washed his hands. He walked out and with his hands in his pockets he walked to the kitchen.

AN- Yes Jojo's sisters ask a billion questions and yes he answers none of them. So the Whole thing with Amy is what my real friend Amy said would happen if she got asked out she would squeal like a little girl and call everyone and tell them. Thanks Amy for your help I really couldn't write this with out you!


	29. Chapter 29

Chap 29 Brad, A Cure And Suspension

Carey and Jojo were walking to fourth period Journalism when they were met by James running up to them.

"Hey just to let you know in advance Bradley is super pissed about you know what so I would watch out. Stay away from him don't know but whatever you do don't make it noticeable that you know about you know what!" he said and then disappeared into the crowd.

"Damn I forgot all about Brad." Carey said. "Well let's just sit low and not bring attention to ourselves."

"Then that shouldn't be hard for us." Jojo whispered laughing slightly. They walked into class and sat down, Bradley was no were to be seen.

"Maybe he's ditching?" Carey said. Jojo shrugged. The class began with no troubles but about 10 minutes into class the door bangs open and Bradley storms in. his face red and his hand clenched in fists.

"Where the hell is he?" he yelled scanning the room he spotted Jojo slumped low in his seat. Bradley stopped over to him and stated yelling.

"You are in so much trouble midget. I know it was you who did that to my house. And you thought you could get away with it well now you're not. When I get done with you, you won't even recognize your face. I'm going to make you not have a voice box so you can't scream for help you got that you freak show!" he yelled and was about to jumped over the table and pummeled Jojo to the ground when a book hit him in the head. "Ow Shit!" he turned to see Carey glaring at him.

"Would you just shut up!" she shouted at him. "Do you really think that he had no right to do that to you, can you honestly find nothing that you have done to him that doesn't deserve punishment?"

"You were in this too weren't you!" he spat

"Yeah I was what are you going to do about it. You going to fight me?" she asked. Jojo looked from one to the other they were in a dead lock glare.

"That is enough!" their teacher said loudly causing everyone to jump. "Bradley, please remove yourself from my class room you cannot come barging in, in the middle and start harassing my students."

"But Mrs. They messed up my house I got yelled at for something they did." He tried to explain.

"I don't care, but you on the other hand walked in and threatened my students, that is not allowed in my class room so I have to ask you to leave. Or I will call security?" she said sharply.

"What!" he gasped.

"I will or you can go to the office yourself." She said. Bradley stood there staring at her then growled and left the room, slamming the door behind him. After he was gone the room erupted in cheering.

"Wow Mrs. That was amazing!"

"Thank you!"

"Okay, that's enough everyone, quiet down and let's get back to the lesion." She said and Carey heard Jojo let out a deep sigh. She grabbed piece of paper and wrote down something and passed it to him.

You okay?

Yeah I was just scared that he was going to kill me and hurt you.

Oh okay, you care that much about me?

Yeah I guess I do. That's not weird is it?

No its not it's a good thing, thanks and I'm sorry I scared you.

What do you mean?

Well, I provoked Brad I could have started a fight and gotten both of us hurt.

But there was no fight and everything is fine, so don't worry about it, no one got hurt.

True but what if it wasn't what if you got hurt because of me.

Then I would have gotten hurt, I wouldn't blame you for it though you wouldn't have made him hurt me it would have been his fault. You burden yourself too hard with what could have been. Nothing happened it's going to be okay.

Carey sighed looking over at him and was greeted with a soft smile.

Thanks Jojo, you know that's why I like you, you know what to do to make me feel better.

I don't know where it comes from I've never been that good with words well talking words I mean.

Well I think you're good at it. =)

Thanks!

Finally it was lunch time! Carey and Jojo walked across the school yard toward the cafeteria. Carey suddenly noticed that people were staring at them and whispering.

"Hey is that the mayor's son?"

"I didn't know he had friends."

"I wonder what she sees in him I mean he never talks."

Carey didn't like being stared at and liked the people talking about her even less. She started feeling self conscious and small. _I really don't like this._ She started breathing faster and got dizzy.

Jojo noticed Carey slow down and heard her breathing quicken.

"Carey are you okay, what's wrong?" he whispered holding her still.

"People, can't breathe, staring eyes, can't stand." She said and he helped her to sit down in the nearby grass. She pulled out her Whopod and quickly drowned out everything the song soother her and she was able to breathe properly again.

Despite the lies that you're making your love is mine for the taking

My love is just waiting to turn your tears to roses.

Despite the lies that you're making your love is mine for the taking

My love is just waiting to turn your tears to roses.

I will be the one that's gonna hold you

I will be the one you run to

My love is burning, consuming fire.

No you'll never be alone

When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars

Hear my whispers in the dark

No you'll never be alone

When darkness comes you know I'm never far

Hear my whispers in the dark

Whispers in the dark

You feel so lonely and ragged

You lay here broken and naked

My love is just waiting to cloth you in crimson roses

I will be the one that's gonna find you

I will be the one that's gonna guide you

My love is a burning, consuming fire

No you'll never be alone

When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars

Hear my whispers in the dark

No you'll never be alone

When darkness comes you know I'm never far

Hear my whispers in the dark.

As the musical solo played filling Carey's head with the sounds that helped her forget the things that made her scared she noticed someone close to her, her hands were no longer empty. She didn't open her eyes yet though. She wanted to make sure that she would be okay before taking in whose hand they were.

No you'll never be alone

When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars

Hear my whispers in the dark

No you'll never be alone

When darkness comes you know I'm never far

Hear my whispers in the dark.

Whispers in the dark

Whispers in the dark

Whispers in the dark.

The song ended and she pulled the head phones out of her ears and after taking a deep breath opened her eyes.

"You better now?" Jojo asked looking at her and she could see the deep concern in his caramel eyes. She nodded looking down at her hands his were around them. "That's a powerful song."

"You could hear it?" Carey asked softly.

"Yeah, I have an acute sense of hearing, I can hear things that most Whos can't." he said shrugging.

"That's amazing," Carey said.

"If you say so." he said. _She would love the observatory, maybe it really wouldn't hurt to show her._ He thought. "What happened back there?"

"I don't know I guess it comes from my past paranoia and stress, I just suddenly felt like everyone was watching me and judging me. I have a hard time with big crowds. Sorry to act so strange I should have told you about that," Carey said sighing.

"No it's okay don't worry about." He said squeezing her hands.

"Thanks, Jojo I knew I could trust you to care." She said smiling. "Can we go eat now I'm starving!" she said and Jojo laughed.

"Yeah."

"Hey guys where have you been, we were worried that Brad had got you." James said. Amy was sitting next to him with Nicole and Travis sitting opposite.

"No we were just…" Jojo started.

"He was helping me with something." Carey said and they sat down.

"Actually guess what!" Amy said.

"What?" Nicole asked.

"Bradley got suspended!" she said with a big smile on her face.

"What? Why? How?" Travis asked.

"Well I was taking some things down to the office and the Chairman was there talking to the principle and Brad was slumped in a seat and yeah they were arguing over him being suspended. It was so funny I had to work really hard to keep from laughing." Amy said and everyone laughed. "Yeah so were free from him for a whole week."

"This is going to be great!" Carey said smiling and for once she wasn't going to have to be afraid of going to school.

AN- Well Brad didn't get to do anything to bad for him; he just gets to be suspended. Yeah love is brewing and its going to be good. Just you wait! Anywho the song is Whispers in the Dark by Skillet. This happens to be my most favorite song ever! I really can't explain what this song means to me, it is my cure, my light in the tunnel. Yep hope you guys like my story. There are some more exciting things coming up like a dance, screaming girls, an old observatory and lots of drama.


	30. Chapter 30

Chap 30 Spirit week

Several weeks went by and the group of friends was slowly becoming more like a family. Jojo was for the first time in his life, a part of something that was not forced upon him. He was really enjoying having friends and even though he still didn't talk much he was finding that no one minded.

They were all standing around the tree on a chilly October morning waiting for the bell to ring when a group of giggling girls walked over to them.

"Great what do they want? It's too early for their high pitch voices." Steffy said rubbing her head. They stopped a few feet away and whispered looking over at them.

"Really I want to know what's going on, this is just weird, was it just me or did I just hear Jojo's name." James asked and looked down at his cousin. Jojo shrugged but when he heard his name again there was no mistaking it they were here for him. He sighed.

_Why can't they just leave me alone?_ He thought as they were pushing a girl with royal blue fur and shoulder length dark blue hair. She walked over to him slowly with her eyes on the ground. Jojo was getting nervous he really didn't want this to be just another 'I love you were soul mates' thing that had happened so many times before.

"Um hi Jojo," she said in a soft voice. He nodded showing that he was listening. "Um you're in my English class. And um," she looked at her friends behind her. They waved at her and she smiled. "So Jojo Whocoming is at the end of the month and I was wondering if," she looked down at the grass again, "If you would want to go with me?"

Jojo just looked at her. He couldn't remember her name and he felt bad because she wasn't that bad looking. But he knew he couldn't say yes he didn't want to hurt her, she was being nice about asking, but he just didn't know what to do. He had never really liked anyone that way so he wanted to wait to find them. He cleared his throat hoping that if he talked then she wouldn't freak out and hug him.

"Um, thanks for asking but um I don't know you that well, please understand." He said softly. He looked up at her she looked sad but she nodded with a small smile anyway.

"Okay, that makes sense, I just thought that I would be better to ask and get a no then to not and never know." She said shrugging.

"True, well sorry."

"Its fine, well see you in English." She said and left with her group of friends. The group by the tree watched them go in a sort of awkward silence.

"Well that was weird." James said stretching.

"That's not nice!" Amy said punching him in the arm. "I thought it was cute, she asked nicely and he said no nicely no one was hurt." She said.

"Thanks for talking like I'm not even here." Jojo said sarcastically rolling his eyes at them.

"Hey is it just me or did anyone else not know that there was a dance coming up." Carey asked.

"Now that I think about it now I didn't." Steffy said.

"I did, I actually pay attention to the announcements!" Nicole said laughing.

"Well that's just because you don't have this one sitting next to you trying to take your shoe laces." Steffy said pointing at Richie. He gave her a creepy smile. She glared at him, "don't make me break your fingers off one at a time."

"What did I do?" he said defensively. She rolled her eyes.

"So when is there a dance?" Amy asked. Nicole shrugged "what do you mean you don't know, you're the one who pays attention!"

"Hey you can't expect me to know everything!"She said laughing. "We should hear more about it to day during announcements." They nodded.

Carey sat in her third period, English class waiting for the annulments to begin. She didn't really like the idea of Whocoming and the week around it, spirit week. It was a week filled with crazy themes and stuff for the popular people to get noticed for.

_Whatever maybe the one here is better than the ones back at home._ She thought as the vice student body president led them in the pledge.

We have all that we need.

We have all that we got.

We like it in Whoville,

We like it a lot!

She sat down and listened to the person over the intercom explain some important meetings that would be happening.

"And the Whocoming dace will be here at school on October 18 from 7 to 11. Tickets are $10 we hope you all can come. Now the line up for spirit week; tomorrow is super hero day, you can make one or come as one already created. Wednesday is time travel day, wear clothes from your favorite time period. Thursday is red light green light day, wear red if you're taken, yellow if you think someone might ask you and green if you're still free. Then Friday is red carpet day, come dressed up like someone famous and at lunch there will be a contest to see who looks most like their famous person. Well those are your morning announcements have a great day Whoville high."

_Well they don't sound too bad not like nerd day or happy breakfast food day._ She thought thinking about what she could come up with for a super hero. _Maybe everyone at lunch could give me some ideas. _

Jojo walked out of third period and headed for journalism he had his head phones in wondering where Carey was when he suddenly saw the ground rushing up to meet him. His face hit the floor and the wind was knocked out of him.

"I've been wanting to do that for a while now." Bradley said and Jojo pulled himself off the floor. "After you got me suspended I've had no fun at all. But now that the stupid school had forgotten about it things can go back to the way they were. Just how I like it." He sneered and walked away after pushing him into the wall.

_I really do hate that guy._ Jojo thought rubbing his head.

"Hey you okay?" he looked up to see Carey walking over to him. He nodded.

"Yeah but Bradley has stopped being the super nice kid like he was to get the school off his back about the whole bully thing." They walked to class. Brad never showed up.

"I guess he's ditching." Carey said

"Yeah well the more the better." Jojo said slumping in his seat. He really hated the lame topics that the teacher gave them to write about. He scribbled down some lines about the way his classmates spent summer vacation. It really didn't amount to much. He saw Carey stand up and gave her a questioning glance.

"I'm done." She said.

"How, we just started?" he gasped. She shrugged.

"I don't know words come to me easily when it's writing, I've always liked writing." She said sitting back down.

"Can I see yours? I promise I won't copy" He said and she passed her paper over. Jojo read over what Carey had written and was amazed. She had taken what he had thought to be a completely boring subject and made it beyond interesting. _Damn she's good._ Jojo thought taking in her words.

"What do you think; I think it got kind of boring in the middle," Carey said. Jojo shook his head.

"No I think it's really good." He said handing her the paper back.

"If you say so, but I think I'm better at other kinds of writing." She said

"Like what?"

"I do a little of poetry, some short stories whatever I feel like whenever it comes." She said and turned her paper in.

"Really I didn't know that." he said thinking of the binders filled of songs under his bed at home. _I wonder if she would like them._

"And maybe if you finish your paper I might just show you a couple." She said playfully punching him in the arm.

"Fine, I'll try." He sighed and went back to writing.

"What do you think my super hero name would be?" Amy asked. They were all sitting at lunch disusing spirit week.

"I don't know, you are the crazy colorful one in the group so it has to be something like that." Nicole said.

"Ooh what about Captain Color?" James said, "Or how about The Color Master!"

"I kinda like that, the color master!" Amy said wiggling her fingers at him. "What about you Jojo who or what are you going to be?" he shrugged.

"I don't know I've never dressed up for spirit week." He confessed looking down at the table.

"I don't either but I might dress up tomorrow for super hero day. " Steffy said.

"What are you going to do?" Carey asked.

"I'm gonna be a girl version or Flash." She said and every one nodded.

"Who are you going to be Carey?" Amy asked.

"I don't know yet but I'll think of something." The small girl said the bell rang and Carey, James and Jojo headed to Chemistry.

Carey was sitting in creative writing wondering if saying that she might show Jojo her work was really a good idea.

_Telling him about my past is one thing having him read my thoughts about my past is something else completely. What have I gotten myself into? _She hit her head on her desk. "Ow!"

"Yeah I wouldn't do that it hurts." Matt said she turned around and glared at him. He just smiled back. "Why did you hit your head?" he asked cocking his head.

"None of your business," she shot back.

"I think it is saying that you banging your head on the table distracted me from what I was writing." He argued.

"Why are you even talking to me?" she asked.

"I don't know because I think your interesting, very secretive, a mystery." He said smoothly. Carey rolled her eyes.

"And I want to keep it that way." She said and turned around.

"But why?" he whined. She sighed.

"Because like I said I'm not a people person and I don't know you."

"But you can talk to that Jojo guy that I always see you with? That doesn't see that fair to me."

"Well he's a different matter, things happened so yes I can talk to him and he to me."

"You got Jojo to talk! That's amazing!" Matt said wide eyed.

"Okay it's not that big of a deal why is everyone so amazed that he's talking?" she said.

"Well if you ask a majority of the people here most haven't heard him say anything except for when he saved Whoville so having him talking to you openly is kind of amazing. Have you ever considered that he might like you?" he asked and saw her face redden slightly. Matt smiled. "So you have thought about it!"

"We're just friends." She whispered letting her hair fall over the left side of her face.

"Your just friends now but I can see that there is something else there." Matt said smiling softly.

"How do you know?" Carey asked.

"Oh because I really good at seeing love in people I get it."

"How? How do you see the love inside people?"

"Maybe it's 'cause I'm gay." He said and Carey was shocked she didn't know, her Gay-Dar hadn't gone off when she met him. "I bet you weren't expecting that." he laughed.

"To be honest no I wasn't." she said laughing. _Okay now I know that he won't try to hit on me all the flirting is just his personality that's a relief I really don't need another person like Jackson._

"Yeah most people don't think I'm gay because I don't have the stereotypical "gay voice" but I am. So tell me about you and Jojo." he said moving to sit next to her.

"There isn't much I tell. Um we have a couple of classes together and my family went to his house for dinner when we moved in and I don't know his cousin is cool and invited me to go to the park and I spent pretty much the whole day with Jojo. I just feel like I can trust him with things and he doesn't make fun of me or think I'm weird for them." Carey said looking at her folded hands in her lap.

"Well it sounds like you two are really good friends and that there is a good chance that it may evolve into something more." Matt said patting her shoulder.

"But I don't want to lose what we have. What if things happen and we stop being friends, I don't want that." Carey said.

"Don't worry about that then if you don't want to change your relationship then don't, let time take its course and everything will fall the way it's supposed to." Matt said smiling.

"You know on the first day of school I thought you were just some weird overly friendly creep but now you not you're pretty nice and cool." Carey said.

"Aw thanks." He said and they went back to writing.

Jojo had gotten to music early and there was no one in the room yet. He set his backpack down and walked over to the piano, its surface was shiny and pitch black. He slid his hand over the keys and sat down on the bench. He played a note and the sound filled the room. With that Jojo lost himself in the music playing whatever seemed to come to him. He was so absorbed in the sound that he didn't hear the bell ring or see the rest of the class watching him. When he finally stopped he nearly fell off the seat from the shock of the applause he got. He blushed scarlet.

_Damn I thought I was alone I need to more observant._ He thought shuffling his feet.

"Jojo that was amazing who was that by?" Miss. Morgan asked smiling.

"Um me," he said shyly.

"Wonderful I didn't know you could play the piano what was it called."

"Um it doesn't have a name I kinda just played notes." He said looking at the ground.

"What! You came up with that on the spot, dude that is so kick ass!" a kid said.

"Can you play any other instruments?" Nicole asked. He nodded. "What can you play?"

"Uh just about anything I guess." He said embarrassed but at the same time glad that they weren't thinking he was crazy.

"Really that's amazing. Then again don't you own that music observatory thingy." Another kid said.

"Yeah sort of," he said. _Okay this need to stop this is getting to close to something I don't want to talk about._ He thought.

"Okay well I think it's time for class to really start, thank you Jojo for the lovely piano playing." The teacher said and Jojo sat down.

AN: Fun stuff coming up! What silly stuff will happen during spirit week? Will Carey and Jojos friendship bloom into something more? Keep reading if you wanna know.


	31. Chapter 31

Chap 31 I figured it out!

Carey got on the bus to find Jojo bent over a note book writing something down.

"What's that?" she asked and he jumped and covered it with his hands.

"Nothing." he said. _Why am I hiding the fact that I write music from her?_ He thought.

"Um okay," she said rolling her eyes. "Hey how much home work do you have?"

"Not that much Why?" he asked putting away his binder.

"I was thinking that maybe if you wanted to um we could go to my house and work on it there then if you still um want to see some of my poetry then I could show it to you." Carey said.

"Okay let me ask my mom." He said pulling out his phone and text her. Carey did the same.

"She said yeah." They said at the same time.

"Pinch poke you owe me a coke." Jojo said laughing.

"Okay I have one at my house you can have." She laughed. Carey pulled out her Whopod. "Wanna listen with me?" she asked gesturing to the other ear phones.

"Sure." Jojo said taking it.

"Here you can pick whatever you want to listen too." She said handing him the purple Whopod. Jojo scrolled through the artists finding that they had a lot of the same music tastes.

How can you see into my eyes like open doors?

Leading you down into my core

Where I've become so numb without a soul

My spirit sleeping somewhere cold

Until you find it there and lead it back home

Wake me up (guy)

Wake me up inside

Can't wake up (guy)

Wake me up inside

Save me (guy)

Call my name and save me the dark

Wake me up (guy)

Bid my blood to run

I can't wake up (guy)

Before I come undone

Save me (Guy)

Save me from the nothing I've become

Now that I know what I'm with out

You can't just leave me

Breathe into me and make me real

Bring me to life

Wake me up (guy)

Wake me up inside

Can't wake up (guy)

Wake me up inside

Save me (guy)

Call my name and save me the dark

Wake me up (guy)

Bid my blood to run

I can't wake up (guy)

Before I come undone

Save me (Guy)

Save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life

Ive been living a lie there's nothing inside (guy)

Bring me to life

Frozen inside without your touch without your love

Darling only you are the life among the dead

All this time I can't believe I couldn't see (guy)

Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me (guy)

I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems

Got to open my eyes to everything

Without a thought without a voice without a soul

Don't let me die here there must be something more

Bring me to life

Wake me up (guy)

Wake me up inside

Can't wake up (guy)

Wake me up inside

Save me (guy)

Call my name and save me the dark

Wake me up (guy)

Bid my blood to run

I can't wake up (guy)

Before I come undone

Save me (Guy)

Save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life

I've been living a lie (guy)

Bring me to life

There's nothing inside (guy)

Bring me to life

"I didn't know you liked Evanescence," Carey said.

"Actually I like a lot of the same music that you do." he said.

"Really that's cool."

"Yeah it's good to know someone who likes the same music that I do, no one in my family shares my taste." Jojo said choosing another song.

"Same with me my brother likes some of it but mostly they think it's too loud." She said tapping her fingers on her backpack. The bus pulled up to her stop and they got off.

"Hey Carey!" Jackson called after them. Carey sighed and kept walking a little faster. "Carey, wait up!" Jackson ran up to them. Carey didn't look at him. "Hey what's wrong? And why did Jojo get off at our stop?" he said keeping pace with them.

"Would you just go away?" Carey shot back.

"But this is the way to my house." He said slightly tentative. "What did I do to make you mad I haven't talked to you in weeks?"

"Oh I don't know maybe the fact that you tried to kiss me!" Carey stopped and yelled, "Maybe because every time you're around me you try to flirt and I hate it."

"But I don't know what else to do, I like you." he said. Jojo stared at them.

_ Oh great, this is going to get ugly!_ He thought

"You like me?! You don't even know me; you don't know anything about me! You have no business liking me!" her hands were balled into fists.

"I can't help what I feel Carey it's not all my fault, if you weren't so dame cute then maybe it wouldn't be so hard to leave you alone!" he yelled back. This made Carey blush slightly. And Jojo felt a sudden twinge of jealousy; he was usually the one who made her blush like that.

_I have to stop this before it gets out of hand._ He thought. "In my world everyone's a pony and they all eat rainbows and poop butterflies." Jojo said really loud. Carey and Jackson stopped arguing immediately. Carey burst out laughing.

"Where did that come from?" she asked between gasps.

"I heard it come out of the drain pipe that Horton's voice came through when I was in my dad's office one time." He said shrugging.

"Oh okay well who ever said it is crazy!" Carey said still laughing. She turned to Jackson. "listen I'm sorry for yelling at you and sorry if I made you mad but I don't like you like that and what you did before made me really uncomfortable we can be friends as long as there are no more problems with that, okay?" she said. Jackson sighed and dropped his head.

"Yeah okay, but I will always think your pretty." He said.

"That's up to you just please stop flirting with me."

"I'll try," he said. "So now that that's all clear will you tell me why Jojo got off at our stop?"

"Oh that's 'cause he's going to my house to um work on home work." Carey said shuffling her feet

"Cool," they continued walking and once Jackson left Carey let out a huge sigh.

"You okay?" Jojo asked softly confused.

"Yeah that was just so stressful I hate arguing over stuff like that and I hate drama. Thanks for stopping it, I don't know what would have happened if that had continued in the direction that it was going."Carey said and Jojo put his hands in his pockets.

"It was nothing," he whispered. They had reached Carey's house and stood outside.

"Okay a few things I have to warn you about. 1) My sister Holly thinks were dating she is just like your sisters and will most likely flirt and hug you I'm sorry in advance. 2) My brother is really weird and nerdy and will probably make some kind of short joke; they are common in my house. 3) My mom is super nice but will want to know everything about you, even though she already met you. 4) My dad is not home right now, I don't think but if he is then he will assume like my sister that we are dating it's really strange I'm sorry. Also my mom likes pictures please ignore them. Um I have a cat he's kind of bi polar so I'm not sure how he will react to you. Okay I think that's it." Carey said "any questions?"

"Do you run through that every time you bring someone new over?" he asked smiling. Carey laughed.

"It depends but you're the first one for here in Whoville." She said and opened the door.

Carey and Jojo walked into her house and Jojo realized that this was the first time in years that he was walking into a friend's house. Sure he had been to other people's house with his parents when they dragged him to parties but it had been a long time sense he had been invited personally.

"Hey Carey, hi Jojo how was school?" Christa asked coming into the entry way.

"Good I guess. You remember Jojo right, mom?"

"Of course I remember Jojo, you're the mayors son right." She asked smiling. He nodded. "Yes and you don't like to talk much right." He nodded again. "I see that's just like Carey but you probably know that. Well I let you two go do your home work, oh and Carey, remember, no closing your door." She said pointing and giving that look only a mother can make.

"I know!" Carey called as she walked way. Jojo followed her down the hall. He couldn't help but look around. The walled were a light blue and there were pictures along them not as many as at his house but there were still a lot. There were pictures of everything, from still life to portraits, from landscapes to framed art. He recognized Carey and her family but there was a red haired girl that looked surprising just like Carey. He walked over to one of the pictures.

"Hey do you have a twin?" he asked.

"What, no!" Carey said turning giving him an odd look.

"Then who's this, she looks just like you!" he said pointing to the picture. Carey walked over and blushed.

"Um that's nobody; she's um not here anymore." She said and turned away from the picture.

"What do you mean? Did she die?" he asked walking after her.

"Um sort of," Carey said fidgeting with the strap on her backpack.

"What do you mean?"

"She didn't die but she no longer exists." She wasn't looking at him.

"Carey who's in that picture?" he asked softly. She banged her head on the wall.

"I knew that bringing you here was a bad idea what was I thinking?" she whispered to herself.

"If you don't want to tell me you don't have too," he said. He thought that she was kind of pretty and really did want to know who she was. Carey sighed.

"I'll tell you later." She said and continued walking. They walked up the stairs and another hall way. "I don't get why we have such a big house there's only five of us."

"None of the houses in Whoville are small." Jojo said. She stopped by a door with a sigh on it that read

'There is no wrong, just write.'

"Okay I have to warn you its kind of messy and um there is a lot of… well you'll see." She opened the door and want in.

The room was fairly large and there was a large window on the opposite wall with a window seat. The walls were a dark purple color or so it looked that way because they were covered in posters and drawings. There was a desk that was painted black and a hand painted dresser and closet with mirrored doors along the right wall. Her bed was up against the left wall and there was a purple black and gray bed spared on it. On top of the bed was an orange and white cat.

"Well this is my room," Carey said gesturing around her.

"I like it!" Jojo said walking further in. He set his back pack down and went to look at all the things on the walls. "Carey did you draw all these?" he asked. She blushed and walked over to him.

"Well not all of them, some are from my friends back in Who Mexico, but yeah most of them are mine." She said.

"They're really good! I dint know you could draw so well!" he said and when he caught her eye and saw her blushing he did too.

"Thanks Jojo, my family thinks I have too dark a taste in art but I can't help it, it's what inside me" she said shrugging.

"At lest you can openly show your talent," he said looking down.

"What do you mean?" Carey asked.

"Well they all know that I love music and play it but no one really knows how important it is to me. It like it runs through my veins. That sounds really weird but that's what it feels like. And I can't ever show them that, they wouldn't understand." He said and sighed.

"I'm sorry." She said. "Hey I didn't know that you played music what do you play?" Jojo smiled.

"Whatever you want," he said smirking.

"Really you can play anything?"

"Well everything I've tried that is and if I haven't then I am willing to give it a shot." he said smiling slightly.

"That is amazing!" Carey said.

"Thanks," Jojo said slightly embarrassed. He sat down and pulled out his homework. Carey followed but got up and plugged in her Whopod.

"I can't do homework without music." She said sitting back down.

"Yeah me too, hey what did your mom mean when she said make sure you leave the door open?" Carey blushed.

"Oh um my parents tend to be slightly over protective of me, that assume that if I have a boy over I'm going to do something dirty. It's kind of ridiculous, they don't trust me with anything like they use to."

"Why's that?" he asked.

"Because I changed, I'm not like I use to be." She said softly. "When I was a kid I was always happy you know the super cute kind that talks to strangers. But when I became depressed that Carey died I changed and acted different so to protect me from myself and other they made rules. I break them all the time though, like going out at night, listening to music to loud, keeping my door open." She explained. "The girl in the picture with the red hair is me."

"Your hair use to be red?"

"Yeah, but after being told way to many times that I look exactly like my mom I decided to dye it, personally I think it looks better black then red." Carey said staring at a strand.

"Wow I would have never guessed that you had dyed it."

"Please don't tell anyone at school." Carey said and Jojo nodded.

"I won't but I think it looks good either way red or black." This made Carey blush.

"God I need to stop blushing so much! Damn you, you useless genetics!" she yelled covering her face with her hands. Jojo laughed.

"Aw but it's funny and cute," Jojo said before he could stop himself. It was his turn to blush and look away. _Why did I have to say that?_ He yelled at himself.

"You think it's cute?" Carey said through her hands and Jojo looked up. He could barely see her eyes but they were sparkling. He nodded shyly. "Why I hate it, it shows the feelings that I don't always want too." she said dropping her hands to her lap.

"What feeling I thought it meant you were happy?" Jojo asked.

"Yeah sometimes but it also means embarrassed or… that I like something." She said ending softly.

"Oh… then does that mean I embarrass you?"

"No you don't, it just that some of the things you say… make my heart jump and I don't know why." Carey said. She sighed rubbing her arm.

"Oh I'm sorry… actually that's been happening to me to lately." He said softly.

"Really? Okay I thought I was just crazy or that there was something wrong with me." Carey said copying down the math problem.

"I don't think anything's wrong with you but you are crazy!" Jojo laughed.

"I am not crazy!" she said throwing her eraser at him.

"Um yeah you are," he said raising his eyebrows.

"Okay then how do you know?" she asked skeptically.

"You threw a book a at a kid."

"That's was Bradley and you know he deserved it!" Carey argued back.

"Um you dyed your hair."

"Lots of people do that that's not crazy."

"Okay then, you talk to me that's crazy," he said.

"Why would that make me crazy?"

"Because really no one else does, James doesn't count he's family."

"But you talk to the others."

"Now, before you came around I rarely ever talked to people and they rarely talked to me, but you, you showed up and I don't know you just didn't seem to want to leave me alone. Our lives just kept intertwining so I think it's crazy." He said.

"Did you want me to leave you alone?" Carey asked.

"Well not really I mean James kept putting us together and I didn't want to because I was unsure of what to do or how you would react to me. I am quite strange."

"Is that why you were so shy when we met, and what makes you strange I don't think you are." Carey said cocking her head slightly to the right.

"You don't think I'm strange? How can you not. I'm the mayor's mute midget son who looks like no one else in Whoville." Jojo said sighing.

"Um because according to everyone in our group we look alike, though I don't think so, you're not mute your talking to me and we can't tell who is taller or shorter between the two of us so I don't think your strange just unique." She said smiling. "And why the hell would you want to look like everyone else that would be so boring."

"Yeah that's true, so you don't think I'm strange?"

"I won't think you're strange if you don't think I'm crazy for talking to you." she said laughing.

"Fine you win," Jojo sighed.

"Aw you two are so cute." They turned to see holly standing in the door way. "Why don't you just go out all ready?" she cooed.

"Holly what are you doing here?" Carey said trying to keep herself from blushing at her sisters comment.

"Mom asked me to ask you if you're soon to be boyfriend is staying for dinner." She said smiling. Carey turned to Jojo. He shrugged then nodded.

"Yeah he is." Carey responded. Holly sighed sweetly. "What?"

"Oh nothing just thinking about how cute you guys are," she turned to leave and Carey caught, "it figures she would like someone like him," before she was out on earshot. Carey sighed and looked back up at Jojo. He was staring wide eyed at her but had a far way look like he wasn't really seeing what was in front of him.

"Jojo?" he didn't respond. "Hey are you okay?" she said waving her hand in front of his face, he didn't move. "Um Jojo what's wrong can you hear me?" she snapped her fingers. He didn't even blink. "Okay you're really freaking me out now."

The there was one thing repeating inside Jojo's head.

Oh my god I fingered it out! I get it! Oh my god I figured it out! I get it! Oh my god I figured it out! I get it! Oh my god I fingered it out! I get it! Oh my god I figured it out! I get it! Oh my god I fingered it out! I get it! Oh my god I figured it out! I get it! Oh my god I fingered it out! I get it! Oh my god I figured it out! I get it!

"JOJO!" Carey yelled. He jumped and blinked.

"WHAT?" he shouted.

"You spaced out. It was really freaky you didn't respond to anything are you okay?" she asked raising her eye brows. He stared at her and Carey noticed his cheeks flush pink and a small smile spread across his face. "What's wrong?"

"Um nothing um I'll be right back where's the bathroom?" he asked super fidgety.

"Um two doors down across the hall, are you sure you're okay?" Carey said getting concerned.

"Um yeah I just have to um… go," he said. _Or rather to clear my head and figure out want I'm goanna do now that I realized what that feeling is. _He thought.

"Oh okay, but you would tell me if anything was wrong right?" she said, the boy nodded and left the room. She sighed and went back to her math home work.

Jojo walked into the bathroom and sighed deeply. He walked in front of the mirror and stared at his flushed face.

_I can't believe I like my best friend. I didn't realize it until her sister said that stuff about us looking cute together. Shit what am I going to do? I've never like anyone like this, I don't know what to do about it! How do I tell her? When do I tell her? Do I tell her? Damn I'm so confused!_ He sighed. _Okay calm down you'll do something stupid if you don't get a hold of yourself. Okay so I like Carey and I sort of want her to know but I don't know how or when to tell her. Who can I ask for help?_ Jojo racked his brain for who could help him with a girl problem. "James!" he said snapping his fingers. He pulled out his phone and quickly texted his cousin.

Hey I have a sort of problem that I need u to help me w/

He sent it and sighed. It vibrated and he looked at the return message.

Yeah what u need dude what's up?

Jojo thought for a moment before responding.

Um I think I like Carey & Idk what 2 do

Haha I knew it haha yes! Ok don't worry ill help u where r u now?

her house doing hw i realized it & ran 2 the bathroom 2 think.

Wow ok well when u get home txt me & ill come over & we'll figure it out ok

Ok what do I do until then?

Just stay cool u can do it Jojo!

I hope ur right

Jojo closed the phone and sighed.

"Okay I can do this just have to remain calm." He took a deep breath and walked back to her room.

Carey sat staring at where Jojo had been sitting only seconds ago and wondered what was wrong with him.

_He seemed really nervous and flustered I hope he's okay. What if he knows that I like him? What if he likes me?_ Her mind wrapped around that thought_. Well it's what I want right for him to like me... but I'm not gunna get my hopes up, that never ends good._

Jojo walked back in and sat down across from her.

"Hey," she said looking up. His face was a little flushed. "You okay?" he nodded shortly not looking up.

They continued on their homework and when they were done they sat side by side listening to music.

_This is so easy, I thought being close to her like this would be hard but it's not._ Jojo thought glancing over at Carey she was smiling. _Oh how I wanna you tell what I'm feeling right now._

Carey sighed, _I like this_. She looked over at her best friend, his hair falling lightly around his face. _He looks so calm sitting here and I'm not even nervous about this._

There was a knock and her mom came in to tell them that dinner was ready. They got up and walked to the kitchen.

AN: Well that was interesting…. Jojo finally figures out what the butterfly feeling inside him was. :) What's gunna happen next? Read and you will know.


	32. Chapter 32

Chap 32 Poetry

After dinner Carey walked with Jojo back to his house. It was dark and for the most part quiet. Neither said anything. They stopped in front of Jojo's house and faced each other they made eye contact and Carey could feel the heat rise in her cheeks.

"Did you have fun today?" she asked

"Yes," he said smiling.

"Sorry my family was so annoying and my sister kept hugging you." Carey said embarrassed at her family's behavior. Jojo shrugged.

"It's okay."

"Oh here I know I promised to show you some of my poetry but I forgot to while we were at my house." She reached into her pocket and pulled out several sheets of folded paper. Jojo took them holding them as if they were made of glass.

_These are pieces of her sole I have to be careful with them. _He thought.

"Um once you read them can you tell me what you think?" Carey asked shyly sliding her foot on the ground.

"Sure," Jojo said putting them into his pocket. She hugged him.

"Hey Jojo thanks for being my friend, your my first one here."

"Thank you for being my first friend in years." He said hugging her back, neither pulled away for a few moments.

"Good night Jojo." Carey said smiling.

"Night." He said softly returning the smile.

"See you tomorrow all decked out in our super hero get up." She called as she walked back down the street. He waved nodding watching her till she disappeared around the corner.

He sighed and turned to walk into his house.

"Wow that was adorable!" he turned to see James walking over to him.

"You saw that?" Jojo said blushing slightly.

"Yeah," he laughed "and I can tell you dude that you're not gunna have much trouble." He slapped his cousin on the back and went inside.

"AHHHHHHH Jojo's back from his date!" there was a scream and all off Jojo's sisters ran into the hall way. Both the boys ran as fast as they could to Jojo's room and slammed the door.

"Dude your sisters can be really scary sometimes." James said. Jojo nodded walking over to sit on his bed.

"Okay so how did everything go today?"

"Good we just hung out and did homework. Her parents let me stay for dinner." Jojo said rubbing the back of his head.

"Hmmm… okay, do you think they like you?" James asked.

"I think so…." Jojo answered softly. His cousin sat down next to him.

"Well dude all I have to say is I'm pretty sure she likes you back so all you need to do is just tell her how you feel."

"But how do I do that!" James stood up.

"Well… have you ever considered showing her the observatory?"

"Sort of…" Jojo said. _I know she would like it; I'm just not sure if I'm ready to take someone there._

James spat out several more ideas. Jojo just sat and listened forming his plan in his head.

After a while James left and Jojo was left to think alone. He flopped onto his bed and felt the folded pieces of paper in his pocket. He pulled them out carefully.

_These are her thoughts, things she is letting me know about her_. A shiver ran down his spine. He set them down on his bed and picked up the top one. It felt like led and feathers in his hands at the same time. After a deep breath he unfolded the paper. His eyes widened as he read, drinking in every word. They were beautiful and dark, pure feeling.

_You're perfect_

_Your labels mean everything_

_To everyone else, but me_

_Because I already know it's true,_

_I admit it!_

_I'm crazy!_

…..

_We get into arguments_

_I can't say I'm sorry to your face_

_Can't talk to you out loud_

_My words don't do my heart justice_

_I can't carefully place them in the order I want them_

_To get my point across without_

_You interrupting me to tell me I'm wrong_

_So instead I'll write it out for you_

_I'll talk through paper_

_You can take your time to read it_

_Digest every word_

_You'll understand then_

_…_

_You remember!_

_Remember every one and _

_Their faces are reprinted in the back of your eyelids _

_You remember the way he use to look at you _

_The way his hand felt on your cheeks _

_The phantom of his heart sits in front of you _

_Just like it did when he wrote that _

_Coded message of love in your yearbook _

_The simple keepsake _

_That haunts more often than comforts_

_…_

_You asked me to come back_

_Said you never meant to leave_

_It would be different you just wanted to love me _

_To forge new strings we would dance together_

_But I no longer fit your mold _

_My body didn't match yours _

_I had forgotten the steps that had been _

_Imprinted in my old skin_

…

_Help me! _

_I didn't want to be this way,_

_I don't belong, _

_I'm not trusted._

_I just need to hear the truth._

_ Don't coddle my faults, _

_ Black out my bad words, _

_ You can't erase the past _

_So you might as well embrace the future!_

_…_

_The sound of the bass and drums fill my sole_

_ So that it over flows._

_It's as if I'm inside a bolt of lightning!_

_So existing, so full of energy!_

_…_

Jojo read through them all. He wanted to cry and laugh at the same time. He set down the last one and just sat there staring off into space for a moment.

"Wow." He whispered.

Carey was laying on her bed listening to music when her phone chimed the ring tone she had set for Jojo.

'I will not bow; I will not beak, I will shut the world away…..'

She picked it up and opened the text.

Hey

Hello whats up?

Not much just read ur poems…..

Oh…. What do u think?

Ur amazing…. I had no idea…. Um is all of that true?

Sort of….

Well I think its beautiful

U still don't think im crazy or that something is wrong with me?

No I don't think so…. Ur great the way u r.

Awww thanks… im glade u like my poems…. My dad's not a big fan of it :\

Im sorry that sucks

*shrug* its ok…. So u all ready for tomorrows superhero day haha

Bleh dads making me wear this stupid costume…. Ill probably try to change it before school though…

Ew sorry… I think ive got mine all planed out

What are you being?

Ull see…. Well I have to go sorry….. good night Jojo

Night Carey.

Carey closed her phone and sighed.

"He's so…. Wonderful." she whispered falling asleep.

AN- yeah I know short chapter sorry. Anywho the poem thing in here are actual parts from my real poems… don't steal them please. Thanks. Also if you like them and wanna read the rest of any of them just ask and I'll send the rest of it to you. Well Superhero day is about to come, what craziness will happen?


	33. Chapter 33

AN- Hey guy, I'm soooooo sorry this took so long to update I just finished my first year of college, so you can guess why I haven't been posting. Now that its summer though I"m hoping to finish this. I don't know how much logner its gunna be so please bare with me thanks it means a lot.

Chap 33 I'm A Super Hero!

Carey got on the bus to find Jojo shoving something into his backpack.

"What's that?" she asked sitting down.

"The shirt my dad was trying to make me wear." He said zipping his backpack. He looked over at her; she was wearing purple skinny jeans and a gray shirt with the words 'WORD GIRL' in black puff paint on it. She had a black cape in her lap. "Nice costume."

"Thanks, so what was your dad trying to make you wear?" at the moment he had on a black shirt and jeans.

"I'm not wearing it!" he said and refused to tell her what it was.

They got off the bus. The court yard was full of students all dressed up like superheroes. They walked over to the tree to find James and Amy already standing there. Amy was wearing all kinds of bright colors. She was holding a sign that read: 'THE COLOR MASTER!' and James was wearing a knock off Superman shirt but instead of an S there was a J.

"What are you supposed to be?" Carey asked.

"I am Super James!" he said striking a heroic pose. "Dude where's your costume?" Jojo shook his head. "You can't fool me I heard my mom talking to yours about what Uncle Ned had made you. Come on let's see it!" he pulled Jojo's back pack off him.

"Hey!" Jojo said trying to get it back. James pulled out the shirt and laughed. It was short sleeved, blue and had the mayoral crest on it. "See why I'm not wearing it."

"But you have to dress up everyone else is!" Nicole said. They turned to see her and steffy walking over. Nicole was wearing a green and black long sleeve shirt and black pants she had a black mask with green designs on it. And Steffy was a girl version of Flash.

"Are you supposed to be evil?" James asked.

"Well somebody has to, what's the point in having heroes if there aren't any villains?" she said and James shrugged.

"Well we need Jojo to have a costume so were all dressed up." Amy said looking at the shirt. "And to be honest I wouldn't even wear that." Carey snapped her fingers and took the shirt from James. She pulled out her bag of sharpies.

"What are you doing?" Jojo asked watching her coloring the shirt.

"Making you a costume…. Hold on." She kneeing in the grass bent over the shirt so no one could see what she was doing. After a few minutes she stood back up.

"See," she said showing them what she had done. The shirt was now black and blue stripes and the W had been changed in to an M. (no one knew how she had done that… Carey magic?)

"M?" James looked confused.

"Music…" Jojo said softly, and Carey nodded smiling.

"Wow, that's awesome!" James said taking the shirt. He tossed it to Jojo, "try it on dude!" the black haired who looked around for where he could change. The bathroom was too far.

_Aww screw it,_ he thought and pulled off his shirt. This made Carey blush. His skin was pale and though he was skinny he had muscles. He pulled the other shirt on. "What do you think?"

"Very you," Nicole said and the others agreed.

"Thanks." He said. The bell rang and everyone went to class.

"So when are you going to tell him?" Amy asked as she and Carey walked to Whostory.

"Tell who what?"

"Oh come on Carey everyone knows you and Jojo like each other!" her friend said watching Carey blush at her comment.

"How do you know he likes me, and is it really that obvious that I like him?" Amy laughed.

"You're both easier to read then you think you are," and left it at that.

Over all the day was pretty fun. Most of Whoville High was dressed up and were all acting like they had powers. Jojo was asked several times to sing and many of his fan girls were saying his voice really did have magic powers. Jojo just rolled his eyes at all of them.

_One moment they all think I'm creepy and leave me alone, the next I'm famous and everyone wants a part of me_. He thought as he sat in journalism. He glanced over at Carey who was bent over her paper. Her hair fell gently on her cheek, making her skin look even paler. He sighed softly he really liked her a lot.

_ I just have to figure out how to tell her_. He thought turning back to his paper. _I wonder if mom can help me. _

The bell rang signaling the end of the day and everyone made their way to the buses. When Jojo got on the bus he found Carey already sitting there she had her knees resting up on the seat in front in front of her. There was a pencil behind her ear and one in her hand and a drawing pad in her lap. She had her head phones in so and was so absorbed in her picture that she didn't notice him sit down next to her. He looked over at what she was sketching. It was hard to tell what it was at the moment but as her watched her hand move across the page he saw Whos take form.

All Carey saw was the lines on the page and all she felt was the pencil in her hand and the paper under it. Nothing else mattered then. She wanted to get the picture the thoughts in her hard onto paper before anything else happened.

There was a lurch and she slid forward off her seat. He head phones came off and she remembered she was on the bus.

"You okay?" she looked over at Jojo.

"Oh hi, yeah I'm okay," she sat up. "What happened?"

"A fight broke out in the back." He shrugged.

"Oh okay … sorry I kinda spaced out." She said looking at her picture.

"What are you drawing?" Carey blushed

"Something very important," was all she said.

Soon the bus stopped and Jojo got off. He ran home as fast as he could he had something he needed to do.

AN- ohhhhh lots of fun stuff happened and lots of questions needing answered. What was Carey drawing? What does Jojo have to do? What does tomorrow (time travel day) have in store of everyone?

Oh I was going through my stuff the other day and I found another little Jojo story if you want I can put it up. Let me know. :)


	34. Chapter 34

Chap 34- Thanks Mom

Jojo opened the door to his house to find all of his sisters running around dressed up like super heroes. They screamed when they saw Jojo and ran toward him. Before they could tackle him he ran to his room.

"Come back Jojo!" they all yelled.

He slammed the door and locked it.

"That was scary!" He sighed and flopped on his bed. Thoughts of the day filled his head. _I still have no clue how Carey changed my shirt_. He laughed slightly then sat up and looked at himself in the mirror_. I wonder what she thinks when she looks at me. I guess I'm going to find out that tomorrow, that is if I don't freak out. _

"Uggg," he flopped over again closing his eyes. All he saw were her bright blue eyes, raven hair and curve of her lips when she smiled. He sighed and sat up. "Okay it's now or never," he said and walked out of his room to find his mom.

Carey closed the door to her room and dropped her backpack by her bed then began rummaging through her closet to see what she could wear for tomorrow Time Travel day.

"I know I have those pants here somewhere!" she said tossing random cloths around her room. She wanted to do a kind of tribute to her childhood and dress up like the 90's. There was so much stuff shoved into her closet, stuff she never bothers to unpack when they had moved to Whoville.

"What are you doing?" Carey tuned to see her mom standing in the door way looking at her confused and at the huge mess she was making.

"Looking for my childhood." She said and went back to looking. "Aha! I found them!" she stood up with a pair of flared jeans with a hole in the knee. She hadn't worn any kind of jeans other than skinnies in a few years. (She also hadn't grown much in a few years so the pants still fit)

"What's tomorrow spirit day thing?" her mom asked sitting down on the bed.

"Time Travel," Carey said looking in her draws and pulling on a white tank top. "You gunna dress up? Do you know what the kids are being?" her mom laughed.

"No I probably won't dress up, your sister is dressing up as a flapper and I think your brother is being that Doctor Who guy." Carey couldn't help but laugh she should have known that Jeremy would want to be their favorite British TV character.

"That should be good," she said smiling.

"So I hear that there is a dance at the end of the week…are you going?" Christa asked.

"Yeah probably, I mean all my friends are going so I might as well," she shrugged looking at a shirt.

"Do you think you will go with someone, like as in a date?" her mother pressed and Carey kept her back to her to hide the blush that was creeping onto her face

"I don't know."

"What about that Jojo kid, he seems nice," this made Carey blush even more. "Carey I know you like him you were pink all during dinner yesterday." Carey sighed and turned around.

"I'm just scared mom, I don't want to things to be like before; you know I'm not good at relationships not good at stuff like this in general." She sat down on the bed resting her head on her mom's shoulder.

"I'm almost positive he's nothing like them."

"I know he is, I'm more scared of me messing things up, I don't want things to go badly and then lose my best friend," she sighed.

"Everything is going to be okay, trust me." she kissed Carey on the head and then walked out. After sitting on her bed for a few more moments she stood up and taking a deep breath went back to looking in her closet.

"I know I still have those Tamagotchis and beanie babies somewhere."

Jojo took a deep breath before walking into the kitchen where his mom was making diner.

"Hey mom?" he said softly but she none the less heard him.

"Oh hello Jojo, what's up?" she said looking at her only son who was now standing in the door way staring at the floor and shuffling his feet.

"Can…can I ask you something?" he looked really nervous. Sally McDodd put the lid on the soup gestured for her son to sit with her at the table.

"Of course you can dear, what do you need?" they sat in silence for a while before Jojo took a deep breath.

_You can do this, you'll hate yourself if you don't,_ he thought. "How do you ask a girl out?" he said before he could talk himself out of it.

"Oh, well that wasn't a question I was expecting," she said laughing slightly. Jojo winced a little but then relaxed when she patted his head and gave him a warm smile.

"It's Carey isn't it?" Jojo just looked at her amazed that she knew that without being told. "I'm your mom, I know these things… I like to call it a super power." They both laughed softly at this.

"But really mom how do I ask her?" Jojo said seriously.

"Well, you just have to do it, I'd say be alone when you do and make it cute and personal, you want her to know how much you really like her. I can't tell you how to it, it's one of those things that you just know how to do when the time is right."

Jojo thought about this for a moment thinking about everything Carey and him had done together and then he nodded.

"Your right mom, thanks, I think I know what I have to do now." He said and hopped down from his chair and ran outside.

Sally just smiled happily thinking of how proud of her son she was.

AN- well there you go some cute mommy child moments. How is Jojo gunna ask Carey out? What crazy things are to come in Whoville? And will Jojo ever tell his dad he doesn't want to be mayor? Keep reading to find out! Also if you have any ideas for things to happen in this story send me and message. Or any ideas for stories in general I would love to hear from you.


End file.
